


fatale

by shitsurakuchou



Series: fatale [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Каждый о чём-то сожалеет, находясь у последней черты, но не у каждого есть возможность всё исправить. И пусть это не по-настоящему, но хоть кто-то из них должен быть счастлив.О том, как принимать друг друга и отталкивать. О свободе и вынужденной зависимости. О том, как взаимно желать смерти и спасать друг друга, жертвуя собой.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: fatale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1.1 «...а одиночек не берут на этот ковчег...»

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной эксперимент. Малиновый концентрат  
> *Зимовье Зверей - Только парами  
> *RIOTxRYKER - Every Single Memory  
> *Катушкин - Другие комнаты, другие голоса  
> *Катушкин - Звони мне

∞

По мнению Мукуро, это началось в тот день, когда Хибари Кёя в очередной раз заявился в Кокуё-Лэнд и потребовал, чтобы Рокудо снял штаны. С серьёзным лицом, приказным тоном и без какого-либо намёка на розыгрыш. Самообладание иллюзиониста не подвело, он даже отпустил пару едких фразочек насчёт самочувствия гостя, но Кёе было не до смеха.

После снятия проклятия Аркобалено они периодически скрещивали оружие, иногда всерьёз, но чаще это были почти детские потасовки без крови и увечий. Наступило что-то вроде временного перемирия, да и дел у обоих было полно. Кёя осваивался в старшей школе и преследовал Реборна в попытках сразиться с ним. Мукуро же не только подбирался ближе к Саваде, но и стал внимательнее относиться к собственной семье. Поэтому редкие встречи с Хибари вызывали почти тёплые, какие-то ностальгические чувства, а не кровожадную страсть, как раньше.

Просто улеглось.

И такой расклад устраивал Рокудо. До того момента, когда Кёя пришёл к нему с весьма подозрительными намерениями, а на отказ подчиниться ответил отнюдь не ударом тонфа. Хибари, хмурясь и буравя Мукуро нехорошим взглядом, расстегнул пряжку ремня на своих брюках, как-то неуклюже справился с молнией и, приподняв полы рубашки, сдёрнул с себя штаны.

Ничего страннее Мукуро не видел, хотя и желанием увидеть не горел. Он без особого интереса наблюдал за неловким стриптизом, уже готовил улыбку для трусов с Хибёрдами — почему-то он был уверен, что у Кёи обязательно такие имелись — и в один миг настроение ушло в глубокий минус. Нет, нижнее бельё у Облака скучное и ничуть не сексуальное, важнее было то, что Хибари продемонстрировал, повернувшись боком.

Клеймо с именем на бедре. Кожа в этом месте покраснела, словно метка была поставлена совсем недавно, даже немного кровила. Мукуро никогда не испытывал ненависть к Хибари, лишь некоторый интерес и способ развеять скуку. Но в тот момент он явственно ощущал желание убить его. Голыми руками придушить, вспороть трезубцем грудную клетку и это чёртово клеймо. И он бы сделал это, ступил на Пятый путь, разделался с Хибари Кёей раз и навсегда, но не мог и пошевелиться.

На бедре Облака Вонголы выпуклыми иероглифами заклеймено его имя.

И прежде, чем Мукуро опомнился, Хибари кое-как поправил свою одежду и приблизился к нему. Грубо дёрнул пуговицу на джинсах, а с молнией и возиться не стал — стянул так. И без единой эмоции провёл ладонями по бёдрам.

Мукуро хорошо запомнил боль, что принесло то прикосновение. Острую, выжигающую, словно его касались не сухими ладонями, а раскалённым железом. Отголоски той боли остались с ним на многие годы и со временем стали чем-то необходимым, даже приятным.

А тогда он закричал. Зрение расфокусировалось, ноги дрожали, пришлось вцепиться в плечи Хибари, чтобы не упасть, и шипеть в его невозмутимое лицо проклятья. Это было странно, больно и унизительно. Чуть позже, немного отойдя, он рухнул на диван и взглянул на левую ногу. В том же месте, что и у Кёи на правой, алело чужое имя. Мукуро засмеялся истерично, до слёз. Сначала от понимания того, как просто выбить его из колеи и пробить эмоциональную броню, а потом от горечи осознания собственной никчёмности и незначительности. Его жизнь ему не принадлежала никогда, даже сейчас, на свободе, он не должен об этом забывать, да?

Кёя не предпринимал попыток успокоить Мукуро, ему и самому было тошно. Какая же ирония — связать нитями судьбы тех, кто хотел бы этого в последнюю очередь, да и то в качестве самого страшного наказания.

И всё-таки что-то из этого вышло. Хотя в первые несколько лет Мукуро старательно избегал Хибари, тот и сам встреч больше не искал. Мукуро менял любовниц и любовников. Мукуро методично срезал проклятую метку вместе с кожей, но та появлялась вновь и вновь. Мукуро почти сдался, когда начал видеть Кёю во снах, потому что опасался за своё восприятие. Ничто не должно влиять на иллюзиониста, тем более какое-то дикое, необузданное Облако.

Мукуро всю жизнь боролся с течением, не умирал вопреки законам природы, выживал наперекор судьбе. Он повидал всякого дерьма и пережил ужасы Ада, но, когда Курому положила перед ним на стол билеты до Японии и обратно с разницей в один день, жалко заскулил. Эта девушка слишком хорошо его знала, и она единственная видела метку, ото всех скрываемую иллюзиями. Курому чувствовала, что с её учителем и покровителем происходило что-то неладное, и его разрушительную раздражительность испытала на себе, поэтому рискнула взять на себя ответственность сделать первый шаг.

И угадала. Потому что Мукуро принял билеты без лишних слов.

На расстоянии в тысячи километров друг от друга было тяжело, но сносно. А с каждой минутой, проведённой в самолёте, у Мукуро сильнее зудело клеймо. Он слегка поглаживал его сквозь ткань брюк и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не пустить в ход ногти или ещё что поострее. Хотелось разодрать до мяса, чтобы прекратить этот фарс, но, увы, Мукуро уже убедился в том, что метку уничтожить не просто.

Хибари всё ещё обитал в Намимори, но род его деятельности оставался Мукуро неизвестен. Говорили, что он до сих пор возглавлял дисциплинарный комитет и охранял город. Так-то оно так, но наверняка было что-то ещё. Не мог же такой человек, как Хибари Кёя, не найти себе занятия поинтереснее. Вообще-то о нём много слухов ходило, но Мукуро упрямо затыкал уши. О том, кого мироздание выбрало его парой, он и так знал достаточно, даже через край.

То был конец лета, не весна, к сожалению. А то бы Мукуро нарвал веток цветущей сакуры в качестве подарка, и их встреча закончилась бы ничем не примечательным мордобоем, что, несомненно, лучший вариант. Иллюзорные цветы такого эффекта не произведут, да и в принципе не существовало способа что-то изменить. В тот день ими обоими двигало необъяснимое.

Мукуро не проигнорировал билеты на самолёт, не уехал в другое место, не остался в отеле, не придушил себя галстуком, как очень хотел, когда разглядывал себя в зеркале уборной аэропорта. А Хибари не закрыл перед ним дверь. Даже оружия не достал, увидев на пороге своего дома Рокудо Мукуро.

— У меня нет на тебя времени, — сердито сказал он после минутного обоюдного молчания. Они откровенно глазели друг на друга и совсем не скрывали любопытства.

— Нет уж, как-нибудь найдёшь.

Мукуро не собирался провести этот день в препирательствах, у него даже кое-какой план имелся. Но реакция Кёи его несколько смутила. Куда же делась та яростно рвущаяся наружу ненависть? Неужели за те годы, что они не виделись, Хибари принял поражение?А ведь внешне он не изменился. Разве что немного подрос и подкачался. Взгляд остался таким же диким. От такого взгляда возникало ощущение, будто упал лицом в сугроб и потёрся о колючий снег. Неприятно, холодно. И в то же время — обжигающе.

Видимо, изменился он больше внутренне. Уровень его самообладания впечатлял. Лет пять назад он бы уже вовсю пылал облачным пламенем и грозился загрызть до смерти. Хотя этот парень склонен к неожиданным поступками и вполне мог кинуться на Мукуро в любую секунду.

— Что, совсем невтерпёж стало? — вдруг издевательски усмехнулся Хибари. — Ты, верно, совсем с ума сошёл, раз перешагнул через свою гордость и бросился на зов…

— Ой, заткнись, а? И без тебя тошно. Смотри, я чуть не повесился на собственном галстуке, — Мукуро раздражённо оттянул ворот рубашки и продемонстрировал шею. Без единого следа. Хибари тяжело вздохнул. И отступил назад, пропуская незваного гостя в квартиру.

— Я занят, — повторил он. — Сиди тихо и не мешайся. Поговорим позже.

Судя по обстановке, эта квартира использовалась в качестве штаба. В ней не было ничего уютного: ни мебели, ни вещей. Голые стены — белые, как в больницах. Спальня была оборудована под кабинет, в котором располагались рабочий стол, кресло, небольшой диван и стеллаж с документами. Окно плотно занавешено, так что комнату освещали только три монитора на столе.

Хибари опустился в кресло и продолжил работу. Мукуро не стал смотреть, чем именно он занимался. Всё ещё придерживался плана — чем меньше он знал о Хибари Кёе, тем лучше. Устроившись на кожаном диване, Мукуро расслабился. Вот он наконец здесь, у Хибари, и всё прошло довольно гладко. На него вон даже внимания не обращали. И клеймо наконец успокоилось. Не нужно обладать высоким интеллектом, чтобы понять почему. Вот только Мукуро никогда не слышал, чтобы пара намеренно игнорировала друг друга. Нормально, когда люди, связанные одной судьбой, кидались в объятия, упивались внезапно обретённым счастьем. У них с Кёей ничего подобного никогда не произойдёт, пусть хоть они с головы до ног клеймами покроются. Тяжёлый случай.

В нерушимой тишине прошли несколько часов, ставшие одним из немногих счастливых воспоминаний. Было просто хорошо — никаких чувств, никаких эмоций, никаких желаний. Если бы можно было всю жизнь провести вот так, на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга и при этом держась друг от друга подальше. Но, увы, не вышло. Годы спустя у Мукуро осталось много сожалений, связанных с этим днём.

— И надолго ты? — Кёя отвлёкся от мониторов, первым разрушив немую сказку. Мукуро улыбнулся, когда он повернулся лицом. Какие-то очки на переносице, волосы всклокочены, будто зарывался в них пальцами, раздумывая… И всё же он такой же невозмутимый, как в тот злополучный день, когда предложил Мукуро снять штаны.

— На сутки. Завтра вечером улетаю, — не соврал, хотя должен был. Потому что Кёя сразу как-то изменился, словно занервничал.

— Какие-то особенные планы? Зверька давно нет в Японии, если что…

— Оя, до сих пор зовёшь Тсунаёши зверьком? Как мило, ку-фу-фу, — Мукуро перевернулся на живот и нагло растянулся на диване во весь рост, положив голову на подушку и повернувшись к Кёе так, чтобы смотреть на него левым глазом. — Нет, он мне пока не нужен. А в Намимори я так, проездом…

— Да кого ты лечишь, Рокудо. Разоделся, духами облился и пришёл именно ко мне. Проездом, да? А презервативы в заднем кармане на всякий случай таскаешь? — надменный тон Хибари сквозил злостью и… обидой?

— Раньше ты культурнее выражался, — смутился Мукуро и повернулся на бок. Презервативы он и вправду взял на всякий случай. — Всё загрызть да покусать обещал…

— Да толку тебя грызть? Всё равно с того света достанешь, — тихо буркнул Кёя и собрался было развернуться, но почему-то поднялся на ноги и направился к Мукуро. — Думаешь, это смешно? Приходить во снах привидением, утопленником и тянуться ко мне окровавленными руками? Прекрати это немедленно.

Хибари навис над Мукуро и чуть придушил его одной рукой, почти играючи. Но в голосе его всё ещё слышалась неясная обида.

— А ты являешься ко мне на крыше своей чёртовой школы, не стыдно, а? Такой взрослый мальчик, а всё со школой расстаться не можешь. И гимн я этот ненавижу. Прекрати это немедленно, — вторил ему Мукуро, устало улыбаясь. Кёя отступил. — Думал, я специально? Ку-фу-фу, вот ещё, дел у меня хватает, знаешь ли.

Нечестно сходить с ума из-за человека, из-за которого сходить с ума совсем не хотелось.

— Даже знать не хочу, чем ты там занимаешься, если являешься в моих снах в таком виде, — брезгливо поморщился Кёя и вернулся к столу.

О, а это и вовсе элементарно. Мукуро занимался тем, что умел лучше всего. Тем, чему научился ещё в детстве. Мукуро убивал. Своими или чужими руками уничтожал мелкие, особо мерзкие семьи — те, что враждовали или как-то вредили Альянсу. Не потому что Мукуро хотел помочь Вонголе, нет, так его деятельность сложнее отследить. Никто не станет расследовать убийства тех, кто и так давно нарывался.

Иллюзионист счёл, что давать Хибари лишнюю информацию неразумно, поэтому промолчал, снисходительно улыбнувшись. Пусть лучше считает, что у него руки в крови по локоть, чем знает, что Мукуро в крови давно тонул. В липких сладковатых водах… как неизвестный науке вид рыб. Уникальный, неповторимый.

— Я изучал природу меток, просто потрахаться — не выход, — неохотно поделился Кёя. — Выхода, собственно, и нет. Это закон, нарушить который весьма проблематично и себе дороже.

— То есть ты смирился, да? С тем, что я — твоя пара? Ну, когда свадьба, Хибари Кёя, я весь в нетерпении! — вспылил Мукуро, вскочив с дивана и в мгновение оказавшись рядом с Кёей. — Жить будем в Японии или Италии? А как насчёт детишек? Может, Курому попросим или лучше Верде озадачить?

Злобной рекой слова лились из его рта. Слабые потоки туманного пламени ниточками расползались по комнате, постепенно меняя её. Стены покрывались трещинами, экраны мониторов тухли и загорались вновь. Слышалось журчание воды где-то вдалеке. Рука Хибари вновь опустилась на горло иллюзиониста и надавила. Пока несильно, но и этого достаточно. Мукуро захрипел, дёрнулся. Иллюзии сошли на нет.

— Никаких фокусов в моём доме, — тихо проговорил Хибари. Его взгляд теперь охлаждал, заставлял опустить свой. — Никаких детишек, никакой свадьбы. Мне никто не нужен. Ты мне не нужен, Рокудо. Я не буду спорить с судьбой, но и принимать её не собираюсь. И, к слову, это ты сорвался первым.

Едва хватка ослабла, Мукуро отстранился. Задумчиво погладил то место, где его касалась уже во второй раз за сегодня ладонь Хибари, и с досадой отметил, что ему понравилось. Такой Хибари ему тоже нравился. Не бросающийся бездумно в атаку, а леденящий своей тихой ненавистью. Представление с наигранным спокойствием разрушилось, обнажая настоящие чувства. Та же ненависть, скованная временем и насмешками мироздания.

— И всё же ты не достал оружие. Не прогнал, а терпишь меня. И испытываешь то же, что и я. Нам обоим это не нравится, но по-другому, на расстоянии, гораздо хуже, не правда ли? Так что же предлагаешь делать? О, не говори, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Если кто-то из нас умрёт, это решит проблему. Очень глупо надеяться, что всё так просто. Я видел людей, лишённых пары… Они — тени, они — неживые… Ты прав, это закон.

Мукуро шептал Хибари на ухо, едва касаясь губами и вдыхая запах его волос, кожи. Почти чувствуя, что Кёя готов то ли обнять, то ли прибить голыми руками, потому что его тоже влекло.

— Беглый преступник рассказывает мне о законе? — нервно сглотнул Кёя. — Любопытно.

Я своё отсидел, а ты звучишь жалко, Кёя. Вся эта бравада и непреклонность перед неприемлемым — жалкое зрелище, думал Рокудо. Почти сказал это вслух, но случайно посмотрел на мониторы внимательнее.

— Любопытно, — повторил он, отстраняясь. — Откуда у тебя эти чертежи?

— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Хибари и попытался скрыть изображения.

— Подожди, я видел похожие у Верде, — Мукуро аккуратно накрыл ладонь Хибари, потянувшейся к мышке, своей и тут же отдёрнул её. — Он… долго пытался разгадать формулы, но ничего не вышло, слишком запутанно. Да и данных не хватало, некоторые части схем отсутствовали. А у тебя они есть. Откуда?

Хибари сомневался, стоило ли откровенничать с Мукуро, но его слова заинтересовали. Эти чертежи точно принадлежали тому же учёному, чьи труды исследовал Верде. Имя изобретателя было сокрыто тайной, а его работа могла оказаться настоящим прорывом в сфере оружия, питающегося пламенем предсмертной воли. Мукуро интересовали коробочки с древними животными, существование некоторых из которых даже не доказано до сих пор, но на чертежах они фигурировали. Конечно, это всё могло оказаться фантазией, выдумкой, но Верде в этом сомневался. Уж слишком правдоподобно выглядели расчёты. Хибари же изучал чертежи коробочки, активизирующейся от двух видов пламени одновременно. Вроде системы, изобретённой Хаято, но намного мощнее.

— Обнаружил в ходе исследовательской кампании в Шанхае, — поделился Хибари. — Старик Талбот посоветовал подумать над ними. Сказал, что это поможет стать сильнее. И забить до смерти одного не в меру любопытного иллюзиониста. Что ты делаешь?

Мукуро уже не слушал. Зайдя на свой почтовый ящик, он отправил письмо Верде с просьбой прислать свои наработки. Как ни странно, ответ не заставил себя ждать. Верде отчаялся разгадать чертежи, поэтому не дорожил ими. Да и отказать Рокудо Мукуро, самому опасному из своих подопытных, не смел.

— Прекрати, я не разрешал…

— Посмотри, Кёя. Если соединить твои исследования и вычисления Верде, то есть солидная вероятность воссоздать изобретения того учёного. Ты ведь хочешь коробочку Облака и Тумана, да? Это так мило, кстати, хотя кое-кто говорил, что ненавидит иллюзионистов.

— Глупо не использовать весь свой потенциал, — нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами Хибари. — К тому же, если я научусь использовать сразу два вида пламени в полную силу, то твои шансы против меня приблизятся к нулю. Соблазнительная перспектива, не так ли?

— Умоляю тебя, не смеши, — иронично взмахнул Мукуро руками. — Ладно, признаю, я и сам не против посмотреть на такую коробочку в действии. А вдруг и во мне есть немного Облака?

Хибари фыркнул что-то презрительное и занялся присланными материалами, оттеснив Мукуро в сторону. Он даже не воспротивился тому, что Мукуро остался на ночь, больше мешая, чем помогая. Особенно неприятным вышел разговор по видеосвязи с Верде. Бывший аркобалено так смотрел на них, будто они вытворяли что-то неприличное, а не оружие обсуждали. После почти двухчасовой беседы нервная система Хибари дала сбой, и он отвесил неслабый подзатыльник Рокудо.

— За что? — возмутился Мукуро. С его волос упала заколка, отчего длинный хвост прядями разошёлся по спине. Заколка раскололась на две части. — Это ведь даёт мне право сломать что-то из твоих вещей? Я хочу начать с рёбер.

— Мечтать не вредно, — усмехнулся Кёя, задерживая взгляд на Мукуро. Тот успел расслабить галстук и расстегнуть верхние пуговицы рубашки, из-за чего выглядел не таким холёным и фальшивым, как обычно. А из-за распущенных волос казался младше.

Ночевал Мукуро на неудобном диване и ворчал на прилетевшего к утру Хибёрда. Он много говорил во сне, не давая Хибари сосредоточиться на работе. В основном ругался на итальянском, грозился кого-то убить. И один раз попросил не уходить слишком далеко. Несложно догадаться кого.

После беспокойной ночи и быстрого душа Мукуро чувствовал себя удивительно сносно. Напряжение в их отношениях с Кёей слегка сгладилось, хотя они оба не позволяли себе расслабиться и постоянно ждали подвоха. Наверное, щеголяя в одной рубашке и белье, Мукуро проверял на прочность их обоих. Он не скрывал, что ему нравился взгляд Хибари — изучающий, но недовольный. Метка на бедре привлекала больше всего. Испещрённая шрамами, но чёткая, как в тот день, когда Кёя снял с Мукуро штаны, потому что скрывать иллюзией клеймо от этого человека не было резона.

Хибари готовил завтрак и угрюмо поглядывал на часы. По утрам он не такой колючий, а очень даже милый и домашний. Чем-то напоминал Наги. Может, это особенность всех жаворонков, а совы вроде Мукуро — чудовища на их фоне.

— Поцелуй меня хотя бы, — скучающим тоном предложил Рокудо.

— С чего бы это? — в руке Хибари дёрнулся нож. Время для шуток выбрано неподходящее.

— Интересно, умеешь ли ты вообще. А то вчера ты так грозно рычал о том, что никто тебе не нужен. Возможно, ты девственник? Не смущайся, это нормально. Вроде бы.

Мукуро теребил пальцами мокрую прядь волос. Непривычно было с распущенными, не отпускало ощущение какой-то несобранности, неряшливости. На столе появилась чашка чёрного кофе на блюдечке, с двумя кусочками сахара рядом. Именно так, как он любил. Довольно улыбнувшись, Мукуро почему-то не придал должного значения столь удачному стечению обстоятельств. Мало ли кто пьёт чёрный кофе по утрам?

В другой кружке — зелёный чай, одного взгляда на который хватило, чтобы физически ощутить лёгкую горечь на языке. Вот это уже насторожило, но Мукуро старался не думать. Он ждал ответа.

— Провоцируй кого-нибудь другого, — махнул на него рукой Кёя и поставил две тарелки с оладьями и одну со свежими нарезанными фруктами. Завтрак травоядных какой-то, но что-то серьёзное готовить для этого невыносимого претило.

— Если ты не подложил мне яд, то этот завтрак можно вполне считать романтическим. Вообще-то должен быть ужин при свечах, а потом бурная ночь, но и так сойдёт. Спасибо, — необычное для себя слово Мукуро произнёс неловко, с акцентом, а попробовав угощение с джемом, чуть не сделал Кёе комплимент. — Так значит, девственник? Оя, только не говори, что хранишь верность мне.

— Рокудо, — процедил Кёя, — ешь молча. Единственное, что я для тебя храню, — это неисчерпаемый запас пламени, который в любую секунду может обрушиться на твою хохлатую голову, если не прекратишь идиотские расспросы.

Пришлось иллюзионисту обратиться к своей тарелке. Было и правда вкусно, а любопытство приобрело привкус зелёного чая. И что с того, что у Кёи кто-то был? Нет, звучало абсурдно, чтобы Хибари Кёя вляпался в отношения… Всё равно неприятно во всех смыслах. В тот день Мукуро так и не добился откровенностей, да и не разговаривали они особо, разве что о чертежах. И немного поспорили о том, чья птица лучше. Мукуроу уже нацелился сожрать Хибёрда, но Кёя вовремя оттаскал его хозяина за волосы. Несильно, почти любя. А потом чуть ли не пинками выгнал из квартиры. Слабенький у него иммунитет, раз и сутки не вытерпел в обществе своей пары. Хотя Мукуро и сам устал. Если в первые часы его крыло долгожданным покоем, то в последние — влечением. Тянуло провоцировать, касаться, смеяться. Без привычной маски, искренне. И от этого желания надо было бежать со всех ног.

Уже в самолёте боль в бедре стала невыносимой. Выпив пригоршню обезболивающих таблеток, Мукуро откинулся в кресле и постарался заснуть.

∞

Хибари прибыл в Италию на следующей неделе.

И всего несколько часов понадобилось ему, чтобы обнаружить Мукуро. Ведь тот не назвал точное место своего обитания, предоставив Хибари возможность поохотиться. Вернее, создав видимость охоты. На Эльбе ещё не закончился курортный сезон, поэтому на берегу, неподалёку от виллы Рокудо, было людно, но день уже клонился к закату. Туристы возвращались в город.

— Тебе подходит это место, — спустя час бессмысленных словесных перепалок задумчиво произнёс Кёя.

Они неспешно прогуливались вдоль кромки воды. С наступлением ночи пляж наконец опустел, а палящее солнце не сводило с ума. Приятный прохладный ветерок трепал волосы, забирался под одежду, остужая измученную жарой кожу. Мукуро поселился здесь несмотря на то, что плохо переносил подобный климат. Ему нравилась Италия, но на материке ему неуютно. На Сицилии и подавно. А на маленькой, но безумно красивой Эльбе он чувствовал себя как дома.

— Похоже, что я в ссылке? — усмехнулся Мукуро. Они оба сняли обувь и шлёпали по мокрому песку босиком. Дурной Хибари приехал в костюме, но надолго его не хватило. Пиджак остался на вилле, а рубашку он расстегнул и, кажется, где-то потерял галстук. — Ну, разве что в добровольной. Это самое прекрасное место из всех, что я нашёл в десяти тысячах километров от тебя.

— Но теперь я здесь, а ты не сбегаешь как обычно, — резонно заметил Кёя.

Шум прибоя ласкал слух. Губы стали солёными. И даже вода не казалась Мукуро такой страшной, как раньше, не напоминала одиночную камеру в водной тюрьме глубоко под землёй.

— Какой ты проницательный. Может, это ловушка, и весь мир кругом — результат моих стараний? Знаешь ли, я очень искусный иллюзионист.

— Ты — искусный болтун, — поправил его Кёя и не сразу заметил, что Мукуро остановился.

Вдруг всё окрасилось в багровый. Красная Луна взошла над кровавым морем, дикие звери завыли позади, зарычали в предвкушении добычи.

— Не впечатляет, Рокудо, — равнодушно произнёс Хибари, обернувшись. Он в буквальном смысле видел исходившие от Мукуро волны туманного пламени, и от этого зрелища бросало в неприятную дрожь. Не существовало другого иллюзиониста, пламя которого Кёя различал так чётко. — Складывается ощущение, будто ты и не стал сильнее. Я разочарован.

— Оя, так давай проверим? — ощетинился Мукуро. Древко трезубца уже начало материализоваться, но рассыпалось в ничто.

— Не сейчас. Подождем, когда закончит Верде, и тогда…

— Поубиваем друг друга к чёрту.

— Да, — легко согласился Кёя и улыбнулся. Необычно по-доброму, почти ласково, как никогда. Как никогда больше.

Мукуро смутился, и Туман рассеялся. Они продолжили путь молча. Впереди маячили величественные скалы, скрывавшие небольшой закуток, до которого не добрались туристы. В это укромное местечко, куда Мукуро приходил за тем, чтобы побыть наедине с собой, теперь пришли двое. И, конечно, Хибари не мог оценить оказанной ему чести.

— Остров красивый, бесспорно, но не делай из меня дурака. Ты держишь Эльбу под контролем — полиция, мафия, даже простые жители. Я навёл справки, — невозмутимо признался Хибари. — Но в твоих действиях я не нашёл ничего криминального, наоборот, здешняя экономика выправилась за последние годы, снизился уровень преступности. Твоя шайка ведёт себя благопристойно, но самое интересное — никто не знает, кто такой Рокудо Мукуро, даже по фотографиям не узнают. Любопытно, ведь методы допроса у меня нестандартные, мало кто в состоянии выдержать.

— Оя, по стопам предка решил пойти? Я изучал биографию Алауди, тебе до него далеко, — для наглядности Мукуро махнул рукой в сторону лунной дорожки. Глаза Хибари, почти чёрные в темноте, опасно сузились. — Что ты хочешь узнать? Это мой остров, мой дом. Как ты заметил, я не делаю ничего дурного, просто помогаю месту, которое мне нравится, стать чуточку лучше. И показывать лицо всем подряд для этого необязательно. Понимаю, ты надеялся наткнуться на преступный синдикат, разоблачить мои планы по захвату мира… Кто знает, кто знает…

— Я видел, как ты убивал. Во снах.

В паре метров от воды на песке лежало старое ссохшееся бревно. Мукуро сел, вытянув ноги. Фигура спутника заслоняла ему вид, накрывала своей тенью.

— Четыре года назад на Эльбе умер босс главенствующего клана, наследника он не оставил. Развернулась настоящая война между мафиози, мелкие семьи грызли друг другу глотки вдали от Альянса. Контрабандисты вышли из-под контроля, разборки происходили среди белого дня, страдали простые жители. А наш дорогой Нео Примо ещё не вступил в права наследования, поэтому не был в курсе. Зато верхушка Вонголы обо всём прекрасно знала, но мер никаких не предпринимала. Не хотели руки марать? Ну, мафия, что с них взять. Конфликт разрешился смертью всех воинствующих мафиози, а их головы были отправлены Девятому с запиской…

— … крысы бегут с корабля, — закончил Хибари. — Я помню этот случай, Каваллоне рассказывал. Подробности тщательно скрывали, но ещё тогда мне показалось, что… А, неважно. Значит, с тех пор ты защищаешь Эльбу?

— Не защищаю. Я здесь живу, вот и всё.

Мукуро прикрыл правый глаз и демонстративно зевнул. Откровенностей на сегодня хватало с лихвой. Холодная тень соскользнула с иллюзиониста, когда Кёя наконец отступил в сторону. Он скинул одежду и под недоумевающим взглядом направился к воде.

— Эй, я тебя спасать не буду, если что, — взволнованно крикнул Мукуро. — Потонешь ведь или на морских гадов наткнёшься!

— Благодарю за беспокойство, — медленно, по-итальянски произнёс Хибари. Он неторопливо заходил всё глубже, подставляясь перекатывавшимся волнам. У него ведь отпуск в каком-то смысле?

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул подорвавшийся с места Мукуро. И вернулся к бревну, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как удалялся от него Хибари. За тем, как забирало его море. Нервно кусал губы, потому что и вправду был не в восторге от идеи купаться ночью.

Кёя плавал удивительно хорошо. Наблюдая за замахами сильных рук, движением мышц идеальной спины, Мукуро даже завидовал — он-то так никогда не сможет. Для него по щиколотку в воду зайти — уже подвиг, он и ванную не принимал, только душ. И это была вторая слабость на его счету, а первая алела на бедре возмутительно упрямого парня, что считался его врагом.

Когда Кёя выходил на берег, Мукуро с грустью подумал, что счастливого финала им не суждено.

— Отдай, — потребовал Хибари, указывая на свою одежду, что прижимал к груди иллюзионист.

— Зачем? Промокнет же. Иди так.

Хибари расчесал пальцами мокрые волосы, укладывая их назад. И вдруг согласился, даже одежду не забрал, доверив её Рокудо.

— Лучше и трусы снять, кстати! Вдруг простудишься!

На обратном пути они разговаривали меньше, а очутившись на вилле, Мукуро и вовсе скрылся поскорее в своей комнате, предоставив гостю возможность осваиваться самостоятельно, ну и немного с помощью разбуженной шумом Курому.


	2. 1.2

∞

В особняке давно не было так тихо. Обычно с самого утра раздавались громкие разговоры, отголоски мелких драк. Кен орал на Курому, Чикуса пытался успокоить Кена и подбодрить девушку, Мукуро, не стесняясь в выражениях, насылал проклятья на тех, кто посмел потревожить его драгоценный сон. Даже едкие комментарии М.М казались чем-то привычным, нормальным и даже родным. Вот такая у них семья, своеобразная, но нельзя сказать, что они не держались друг за друга. И за каждый день, проведённый рядом с этими людьми, Курому была безмерно благодарна.

Сегодня всё утро прошло в несколько пугающей тишине. Чикуса и Кен, узнав о том, кто посетил виллу, решили тактично скрыться ещё на рассвете. М.М уже несколько дней как уехала во Францию. В доме ещё оставался Фран, но недавно он сильно разозлил учителя, поэтому старался на глаза Мукуро не попадаться, и ему Курому еду принесёт попозже. Выходило, что обед надо было подавать на троих.

Мукуро никогда не заставлял и даже не просил ученицу заниматься домашними делами, просто так повелось. Ей и самой было приятно, к тому же она чувствовала себя бесконечно обязанной. За подаренную жизнь, за то, что позволил поселиться здесь. Рокудо ведь покинул Японию сразу после окончания старшей школы, бросив Курому на какое-то время. А потом пригласил на остров, она и осталась, хотя и было немного жаль расставаться с Киоко, Хару и И-пин. 

Жизнь на Эльбе напоминала сказку днём и страшный кошмар по ночам. Докуро сама жаждала научиться как можно большему, не жалела сил, порой подвергалась серьёзным испытаниям. Кроме того, она знала, чем занимался её учитель и почему его уважали на острове. И всё это отходило на второй план, не имело значения, потому что Рокудо Мукуро, преступник, чудовище, убийца, — центр её маленькой вселенной. Для него, лишь для него, она сделает всё, ради него она станет полезной.

Во время готовки Курому всегда напевала старую японскую песенку, которой её научили подруги из Намимори, увлечённая своими мыслями она накрывала в столовой и не заметила, как зашёл Хибари. Он ещё ночью изучил особняк вдоль и поперёк прежде, чем лечь спать. Не доверял. Поэтому встал лишь после обеда. Докуро смутилась и вежливо улыбнулась ему. Девушка ещё не определилась с эмоциями, которые испытывала при виде этого человека. С одной стороны, он — сильнейший из Хранителей, нелюдимый и жестокий, тот, кто желал её учителю смерти. С другой, Хибари Кёя носил метку с именем Рокудо. А ещё он любил животных. Наверное, они с учителем и правда очень похожи. Они оба сложные.

— Добрый день, Хибари-сан, — Курому легонько поклонилась ему, на что Кёя не сдержал улыбки. В чужой стране приятно встретиться с привычными традициями. — Извините, я не знала, что вы предпочитаете, поэтому…

Она выставила на стол несколько мясных блюд, среди которых большинство — из японской кухни. Для хищника пришлось постараться, интуиция подсказывала, что Хибари явно не оценил бы обычного рациона Мукуро, который относился к еде без особого энтузиазма. Разве что шоколадом баловался, пока никто не видел.

— Благодарю, — Хибари внимательно изучал окружающую обстановку, задержал взгляд на Докуро. Он запомнил её запуганной, никчёмной девчонкой, но сейчас перед ним стояла красивая уверенная девушка. Плечи её расправлены, а в единственном глазу ни намёка на слёзы и печаль. Интересно, стала ли она сильнее в бою? — Я не хотел бы оставаться в долгу, но…

— Всё-таки это не ночной кошмар, — вздохнул появившийся на пороге столовой Мукуро. Он едва проснулся, потирал на ходу сонные глаза и двигался, как смертельно уставший человек. — Хибари Кёя в моём доме. Заикается про какой-то там долг… Убейте меня, пожалуйста.

Мукуро сел за противоположный край длинного обеденного стола, отпил из стакана несколько глотков воды. Ему впервые за долгое время не снилось ничего. Никаких ужасов прошлого, никаких предвестников будущего. И никакого Хибари Кёи. Это был бы самый счастливый день в его жизни, если бы сам Хибари Кёя во плоти не сидел в его столовой и не любезничал с его милой Наги. 

— С удовольствием убью, — ухмыльнулся Хибари, — прямо сейчас.

— Мечтай, — отмахнулся Рокудо.

— Мукуро-сама, с добрым утром, — вмешалась Курому, пока эти двое не взялись за оружие. С них сталось бы.

Несмотря на присутствие нежелательного элемента, Мукуро не скрывал той теплоты, с которой относился к ученице. Он и сам такого от себя не ожидал, хотя поначалу противился привязанности. Его с детства считали чудовищем, он и сам привык так думать, поэтому искренние человеческие чувства принимал как слабость.

— Твоя благодетель однажды тебя погубит, моя милая. Этот человек, — он ткнул в сторону Хибари вилкой, — не из тех, кто ответит тем же. Если это не касается битвы, да и тут он не всегда сдерживает обещания. Оя, я вижу адское пламя в его глазах. Но разве я солгал? Ты ведь так и не загрыз меня до смерти.

Хибари медленно, но верно закипал. И уже даже не жалел о своём решении приехать сюда, думал только о том, как убить болтливого иллюзиониста. Столько способов, столько оружия…

— Мукуро-сама, Хибари-сан, не надо, пожалуйста. Вы ведь ещё не виделись с Верде. Уверена, он скоро закончит, — остудила парней Курому. Её не радовала перспектива восстанавливать разрушенный особняк, а затем лечить этих неуёмных.

— Верде уже здесь? — сменив гнев на милость, спросил Хибари. Мукуро с нескрываемым ехидством посматривал в его сторону, но у них ещё будет возможность поговорить по душам.

— Да, прибыл утром. И сразу скрылся в лаборатории. Кстати, надо бы спросить, не голоден ли он.

— Хочу поговорить с ним, — заявил Кёя, намереваясь покинуть комнату, но Докуро опять его остановила.

— Не спешите, Хибари-сан, я ведь так старалась, — девушка нарочно опустила голову, и Кёе стало немного стыдно. Довольная собой Курому тут же повеселела. — Я спущусь в лабораторию, проведаю Верде, а вы пока ведите себя хорошо.

— Да-да, не обижай мою девочку, — когда она ушла, добавил Мукуро, уже уплетавший лазанью. Он так и не заколол ничем волосы, и они лезли в еду. Это раздражало Хибари, даже если не смотрел на иллюзиониста. Ещё сильнее раздражало то, что лежало у него в кармане брюк.

— Твоя девочка уже сама кого хочешь обидит. Чему ты её учишь? — Хибари встал из-за стола и подошёл к Мукуро. Тот увлёкся едой и не подозревал ничего плохого, когда Кёя остановился за его спиной. Его одолевали сомнения и стыд, но он всё-таки достал заколку. И пока Рокудо не успел среагировать, собрал его волосы в хвост и зафиксировал серебряной хрупкой штуковиной, которую купил почти случайно, мимолётом, и даже не представлял, что действительно отдаст её.

Мукуро чуть не подавился. Он ожидал от Хибари чего угодно, но не этого. Пусть лучше он бы попытался претворить свои угрозы в жизнь, но не прикасался вот так, заботливо, чуть ли не нежно. Ещё и заколку откуда-то взял… Хотелось снять её, сломать в то же мгновение, кинуть Кёе в лицо. Но Мукуро промолчал, сделал вид, будто и не заметил ничего странного. И всё-таки поведение Хибари его пугало, поэтому он поспешил завершить трапезу.

В холодильнике на кухне нашёлся графин со свежим домашним лимонадом. Подхватив его и пару стаканов, Мукуро направился к пляжу. Время он выбрал неподходящее, но лучше уже сгорать под солнцем, чем терпеть выходки Хибари, который, к слову, никак не прокомментировал молчаливый уход иллюзиониста. Уже покидая виллу, Мукуро мысленно попросил Курому присоединиться к нему. Та ответила с небольшой задержкой, сообщила, что провела Хибари к профессору.

На побережье было не так много людей, как опасался Мукуро. Несколько семей с детьми шумели в отдалённой его части, но там, где основался Рокудо было относительно тихо. Лишь две женщины лежали неподвижно на шезлонгах и будто бы спали под палящими лучами. Так и зажариться недолго. Устроившись под большим полосатым зонтом, Мукуро поставил графин на столик, закреплённый на стойке, и прикрыл глаза. Совсем недавно его бесило постоянное недомогание, связанное с меткой, теперь же бесило его отсутствие. Кому-то, вроде него, всегда трудно смириться с судьбой, принять её сродни поражению. То, что рядом с Хибари ему хорошо, — унизительное обстоятельство, проблема, требовавшая немедленного решения. Но ни единого адекватного варианта он так и не придумал.

Курому сразу нашла учителя, это не составило никакого труда. Ведь кто кроме него стал бы так тщательно прятаться от солнца на пляже? Она не стала тревожить его, положила сумку с вещами рядом и сразу последовала к воде. Одной плескаться в море скучно, но ничего не поделаешь. Мукуро уж точно не присоединился бы к ней, никакие уговоры не помогут. Докуро понимала, откуда у учителя боязнь воды, но не понимала, зачем тогда он поселился на острове. 

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Рокудо у Курому, когда она присела рядом с ним. По её бледной, ни в какую не поддающуюся загару коже стекали капельки. Мокрый купальник лип к телу. Мукуро уже в который раз пожалел о том, что его парой оказалась не эта чудесная девочка. Впрочем, в таком случае тоже возникли некоторые сложности.

— Ракушки, — улыбнулась девушка, протягивая учителю несколько крупных раковин. Внутри они красиво переливались радугой, но одна больше отливала фиолетовым. — Однажды Киоко и Хару позвали меня в поездку на море, мы там много всяких насобирали. А здесь нечасто выпадает возможность заниматься чем-то таким. Бесполезным.

— Ракушки, — задумчиво повторил Мукуро и машинально потрогал серьгу в ухе, Атрибут Тумана Вонголы. Он пока весьма поверхностно интересовался делами Тсунаёши, но из виду его не терял. — Можно мне взять одну?

— Конечно, выбирайте! — Курому почти по-детски смутилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. 

Рокудо, чертыхаясь про себя, взял фиолетовую, а остальные девушка разложила на песке. Подул лёгкий ветер. Женщины, что ещё недавно спали неподалёку, засобирались. Обрывки их разговоров терялись в шуме перекатывавшихся волн. Курому скромно сидела на краешке шезлонга и смотрела куда-то вдаль.

— Я в полной растерянности, если честно, — вдруг признался Мукуро. — Нельзя было его сюда пускать. В принципе нельзя было…

Он прикусил губу. В груди разболелось. Какие-то совершенно дурацкие слова рвались наружу, о таком он ещё никогда не говорил. И в этот раз давился невысказанным, блокировал сознание от Наги. А той и не надо объяснять. Курому не обернулась, продолжала смотреть в море, только кивнула легонько. Понимающе. Хотя как раз она и не должна была его понять: девочка, вырванная из костлявых рук смерти, с оборванной много лет назад судьбой.

— Кажется, всё-таки придётся последовать доброй варийской традиции. Не знаешь, что делать и кого наказать, пей, — невесело усмехнулся иллюзионист, поднимаясь. Покидать приятную тень не хотелось, но и оставаться на одном месте неуютно. Нужно было заняться чем-нибудь. Чем-нибудь поближе к лаборатории. За подобные мысли и желания он накажет себя позже.

∞

Хибари определенно нравился дом Рокудо, хоть он и весьма неохотно в этом признавался. Мало того, что вилла не из дешёвых, с садом и бассейном, так ещё и технически отлично оснащена. В подвальном помещении находилась база с лабораторией и тренировочными залами. Оборудованию позавидовали бы даже вонгольские механики. Не возникало сомнений, кто приложил ко всему этому руку. Профессор Верде, гениальный учёный и бывший Аркобалено, по какой-то причине тесно сотрудничал с Рокудо до сих пор.

Подавив желание изучить базу вдоль и поперёк, Кёя сразу направился в лабораторию, путь к которой указала Докуро. Верде работал в одном из помещений в окружении компьютеров. На рабочем столе перед ним скопилось несколько чашек, пахло кофе. На нескольких столах в дальней части комнаты были разложены какие-то детали, чертежи, образцы. Кое-что из этого Хибари узнавал.

— Профессор, — позвал он. Верде не откликнулся, пришлось повторить громче.

— А? Не надо так орать, я ещё не закончил, — бросив флегматичный взгляд на гостя, Верде вернулся к работе.

Скрипнув зубами, Хибари простил столь неуважительное обращение. В конце концов, все эти учёные похожи: Ирие или Спаннер могли даже не заметить его присутствие. Да что уж, они и день с ночью постоянно путали, если увлекались. Оставив Верде, Кёя подумал о том, что наверху его ничего хорошего не ждало, а значит, надо было поискать себе занятие на время. Осматривая лабораторию, он нашёл красивый продолговатый футляр с кольцами Тумана. Таких Кёя ещё не видел. Все А-ранга, с редкими камнями в вычурных оправах, и сделаны были явно давно. И где только Рокудо их откопал?

Кёя объездил много стран в поисках ответов и прекрасно знал, что мощные кольца Тумана — большая редкость, да и самих иллюзионистов гораздо меньше представителей других атрибутов, не считая Неба. Поэтому до сих не подобрал туманное кольцо себе и не тренировался в этом направлении. Поначалу ненависть к Рокудо мешала, потом стало понятно, что достойного учителя не так просто найти. 

О последствиях и недовольстве иллюзиониста Хибари думал тогда в последнюю очередь. Взяв одно понравившееся кольцо, он убедился в том, что Верде ничего не заметил, и вышел из лаборатории. В соседней же комнате обнаружился просторный зал, стены, пол и потолок которого были обиты металлом. Несколько мощных ламп освещали помещение, защищённые прочным стеклом. Больше ничего не было. А иллюзионистам ничего и не требуется — всё, что нужно, они создают сами. Хибари не раз видел, как Рокудо играл с реальностью, создавая настоящие предметы из иллюзий и растворяя реальность в пыль. И понимал, что сам подобным талантом не обладал, просто надеялся выжать из туманного пламени максимум пользы для себя.

Металл кольца холодил кожу. Тёмно-синий камень блестел, переливался, отражая нового владельца. И только. Решимости, а в случае Хибари, раздражения, этому кольцу явно не хватало. Оно не выпускало пламя, сколько бы Кёя ни пытался. Возможно, это какое-то неправильное кольцо? Но зачем Рокудо фальшивки?

Стоило подумать о невыносимом иллюзионисте, как вокруг кольца образовался слабый ореол. Хибари не спешил радоваться, а разозлился сильнее. Он сжал кулак, намереваясь преобразовать свою ненависть в силу, но ничего не произошло. Едва заметное пламя потухло.

— Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе трогать мои вещи, — сказал Рокудо. Он стоял в дверях и не без интереса наблюдал за попытками Хибари.

— А я не помню, чтобы ты запрещал мне трогать свои вещи, — парировал Кёя. Уровень его злости стремительно возрос от того факта, что за ним следили, а он и не почувствовал. — Это подделка какая-то?

— Конечно, нет. В этом кольце заключена чудовищная сила, лишь едва уступающая по мощности кольцам Ада. Однако воспользоваться им сможет далеко не каждый иллюзионист, даже просто зажечь… Но у тебя получилось, — Мукуро подошёл к Кёе вплотную и накрыл его ладонь своей, — значит, оно тебя признало.

Хибари не спешил отстраниться, вглядывался в лицо Рокудо, стараясь понять, что тот задумал. В гетерохромных глазах читалось какое-то настороженное любопытство. На лбу выступила испарина, а губы побледнели. Яркий свет позволял разглядеть мелкие морщинки, особенно ту, между бровей, а цвет кожи откровенно пугал. Мукуро выглядел больным и в то же время живым, настоящим, будто с него вдруг слетела некая дымка, скрывавшая его боль. Кёе стало не по себе.

— Признало? Разве? По-моему, оно вообще отказывается со мной сотрудничать, — он дёрнул плечами. Вроде бы показывая, что близость Рокудо ему не нравилась, но в то же время не отталкивая.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал Мукуро. Он откровенно жалел о том, что спустился в лабораторию слишком рано, что не дождался сообщения Верде, что заговорил с Хибари. И о том, что собирался ему помочь. 

— Это ещё зачем? — недоверчиво покосился Кёя, готовый в любую секунду атаковать невесть что вздумавшего парня. 

— Я покажу тебе Ад, — устало пояснил Мукуро. — А потом ты покажешь его мне.

Его улыбка, слова, непонятный блеск в глазах интриговали. Закрывая глаза, Хибари весь напрягся, ожидая худшего, и дёрнулся, когда его обняли со спины, а чужая ладонь переместилась на веки.

— Тише, я пока не делаю ничего плохого, — вздохнул Мукуро. — У нас с тобой появилась общая цель, и я готов оказать тебе услугу, чтобы её достигнуть. Как думаешь, что такое Туман? К нему нельзя прикоснуться, нельзя ударить. Но Туман заставит поверить, что всё это возможно, и принесёт погибель своей жертве. Все знают, что в иллюзиях прячется правда, но не все знают, какие кошмары скрывает сам иллюзионист. Покажи мне то, что заставляет твою кровь вскипать в венах, Хибари Кёя.

Тихий, почти шепчущий голос Рокудо гипнотизировал, будто туман проникал прямо в мозг. Но воздействия пламени не ощущалось. В темноте перед Хибари почти сразу вспыхнуло воспоминание, претендующее на звание самого страшного его кошмара. Цветущая сакура, заброшенный кинотеатр, слабость, отвратительный смех… Нет, дело не в унизительном поражении, а в чёртовой порванной штанине. В драке его одежда пострадала, и от случайного прикосновения к бедру хотелось взвыть в голос, но Хибари сдержался. А потом сдерживался ещё несколько месяцев, иногда брезгливо прикасаясь к метке, взращивая в себе ненависть. Поначалу он собирался убить Рокудо, но, изучив природу соулмейтов, пришёл к нескольким неутешительным выводам и решил не страдать в одиночку. Уж очень хотелось посмотреть на выражение лица Рокудо.

Мукуро прижимался к Хибари всем телом, слушал его дыхание, что становилось всё глубже. И смотрел на самого себя, израненного, избитого, окровавленного всего и стоявшего на коленях. Это была почти реальная копия, дышащая почти так же, как и её создатель. Восхитительно.

— Да, кого-то гонит страх, кого-то ненависть, а кого-то и любовь. Иллюзионист должен манипулировать не только чужими чувствами, но и собственными, обращая слабости в силу. Теперь откажись от своей ярости, отпусти её и представь что-то прекрасное. 

Их окутывал туман. Полупрозрачный, эфемерный, но он забирался в лёгкие, оседал на коже. Мукуро наслаждался чужой силой, наслаждался покорностью Облака. И в тот момент, когда его отражение превратилось в плотную кровавую завесу, окутавшую всю комнату, Рокудо зашипел от боли в руках. Он резко отступил назад и чуть не споткнулся о красное марево, в котором теперь чётко различались цветы.

Целое поле ликорисов. Как закатное солнце. Как кровавая бойня. И на руках Мукуро они тоже цвели – вспарывая кожу, стебли прорывались наружу, окрашиваясь в алый, раскрывались бутоны. Это было больно. Это было реально.

Кольцо на пальце Хибари источало яркое пламя, сам Кёя повернулся к Рокудо и хотел было сказать кое-что необычное для себя, но осёкся. Мукуро отчаянно скрёб ногтями предплечья, вырывал стебли ликорисов чуть ли не зубами. Это странное зрелище напомнило об одном из снов, в котором Мукуро был ещё ребёнком. Нет, он не подвергался опытам, не страдал от мучителей, он убивал. С отчаянием, со страхом и слезами на худых щеках, но всё-таки убивал, и постепенно его эмоции сходили на нет.

— Хватит, перестань, — тихо произнёс Хибари, взяв его за подбородок и обращая взгляд безумных глаз на себя. Мукуро замер на мгновение, а потом засмеялся. Иллюзии обратились в ничто.

— Ку-фу-фу, это был занимательный эксперимент, — ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Но неприятный осадок остался. Его восприятие обманул Хибари Кёя, впервые использовавший Туман подобным образом. Контроль над собственными чувствами у этого человека вызывал восхищение. — В награду можешь оставить кольцо себе.

Они снова держались на расстоянии друг от друга, когда в зале появился Верде.

— Развлекаетесь, как я посмотрю, — сказал он, прищурившись. 

— Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, но, конечно, до такого извращенца, как Вы, профессор, нам ещё далеко, — приторно-сладким тоном произнёс Мукуро. Он всё ещё нервно потирал запястья.

— О, так я вас прервал? Ну, простите, достигните нужного уровня извращения ближе к ночи. Наедине, — в тон ответил Верде.

— Так, перейдём к делу, — прервал их милую беседу Хибари. — Какие-то новости, профессор?

Бывший Аркобалено обменялся с Рокудо многозначительными взглядами и всё-таки протянул перед собой коробочку. Она была чуть больше обычных, да и выглядела невзрачно из-за грязновато-серой расцветки. А ещё на боку вместо одного отверстия для кольца было два.

— Не впечатляет, — прокомментировал Мукуро.

— Это всего лишь первый экспериментальный образец, — фыркнул Верде. — Предлагаю опробовать его прямо сейчас, без лишних разговоров. Тем более, как я понимаю, ты уже научил Хибари своим фокусам. Хм, интересно, передаётся ли это половым путём…

— Коротышка, — оскалился Рокудо. Эти его намёки уже порядком надоели.

— Попрошу не наводить на меня напраслину, я давно вырос до нормальных размеров и могу ответить, между прочим, — покачал своей лохматой головой Верде.

— Оя, угрозы?..

Произошедшее недавно вымотало Хибари, поэтому он больше не попытался усмирить этих двух болтунов, а просто забрал коробочку у Верде. Оценил её по весу, достал из кармана одно из запасных облачных колец — на всякий случай, было бы неловко повредить ненароком атрибут Вонголы. 

— Знаешь, я бы лучше отошёл подальше, — боязливо поёжился Верде. — Там всего лишь оружие, но мало ли что. Я бы не назвал эти разработки вызывающими доверие.

— Иди, трусливый извращенец, я прослежу, чтобы Кёя не сильно убился. 

Верде сделал вид, что не услышал, как его назвали, и горделиво удалился. А Мукуро просто отошёл подальше. Он не питал особых надежд, но хотел обязательно всё увидеть своими глазами. Хибари тем временем зажёг оба кольца и без колебаний влил их пламя в коробочку. В первые секунды ничего не произошло, но потом в одно мгновение коробочка раскалилась, и раздался взрыв. Высвобожденное пламя распространилось по залу, Мукуро едва защитился от него. А у Кёи с руки стекала кровь из множества ран, нанесённых осколками.

Они оба какое-то время молчали. Хибари и вовсе будто не замечал ранений, с его болевым порогом это и не удивительно. Вскоре появился Верде. Он деловито протёр очки о грязный халат, прокашлялся.

— Ну, я же говорил, что это экспериментальный образец. Хотя за основу я брал высокопрочные материалы…. Надо бы подогнать расчёты с учётом случившегося, но гарантий никаких не могу дать. Всё-таки в чертежах не хватает ещё чего-то, но это знает только сам изобретатель, а он пропал без вести несколько лет назад. Ничего не поделаешь, — профессор пожал плечами.

Алая кровь кляксами расплывалась на полу. Мукуро не слушал Верде, словно загипнотизированный падающими каплями, и пришёл в себя, когда Кёя подал голос. Такой же спокойный, как всегда. Они договорились о новой встрече через месяц, а Мукуро молча развернулся и чуть ли не сбежал с базы. Не видеть, не слышать, не ощущать. Это уже становилось невыносимо.

Хибари сразу понял, что что-то не так. Рокудо никак не прокомментировал неудачу, не посмеялся даже, это не в его привычках. И поэтому бросился вслед за ним, проигнорировав очередную пошлую шутку профессора. Однажды он дошутится, а пока стоило кое-что выяснить. Догнать иллюзиониста удалось в гостиной. Тот был искренне удивлён.

— Убирайся из моего дома, теперь тебе здесь делать нечего, — прошипел Мукуро, готовый достать оружие, если вонгольское Облако попытается приблизиться хоть на шаг. Но даже пошевелиться не получилось, когда его снова нагло взяли окровавленной ладонью за подбородок.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь? — невозмутимо спросил Кёя. — Разве в этом есть смысл?

— Знаешь, раньше я не испытывал к тебе ничего, кроме праздного любопытства, но сейчас просто ненавижу. Я ненавижу тебя, Хибари Кёя, — Мукуро смотрел на него свысока, вытянувшись в струну.

— Взаимно, — усмехнулся Хибари. — Но твоей причины не понимаю.

— О, кроме того, что ты скрываешь под штанами? — зло иронизировал иллюзионист. — Расскажи, как ты нашёл этот дом.

— Это было просто, мне дали наводку. Каваллоне…

— Каваллоне, — кивнул Мукуро, снисходительно улыбаясь. Хватка ощутимо ослабла. — Босс одной из самых влиятельных мафиозных семей. Знаешь, скольких я уже отправил на тот свет, скольких подчинил себе? Мафии нет прощения, мерзко видеть тебя среди них. Клянусь, однажды я приду и за Каваллоне, и за Тсунаёши, который умудрился завоевать твоё уважение, к слову. Как же низко ты пал, Кёя… 

Хибари отпустил его, не попытавшись возразить или оправдаться. Он и вправду стал частью мафиозной группировки, как бы ни противился и ни сторонился Вонголы. Всё увиденное и узнанное сегодня стоило хорошенько обдумать, но как можно дальше от этого места и этого человека. Перед тем, как покинуть виллу, он воспользовался помощью Курому, чтобы обработать раны и перебинтовать руку. И никак не мог выбросить из головы ликорисы и чужой безумный взгляд.

Заперевшись в своей комнате, Мукуро обнял себя и закрыл глаза. Его восприятие сегодня сильно пострадало, необходим был покой, но вместо этого он лишь накручивал себя. И трогал лицо, перепачканное кровью, чтобы потом узнать какова она на вкус.


	3. 1.3

∞

Верде не спал, когда в дверь его комнаты настойчиво постучали. Открывать он не хотел, но пришлось, потому что вслед за повторной канонадой ударов послышался женский голос. Девчонка, подчинённая Рокудо, умоляла о помощи.

Сложно было не заметить, что с некоторого времени на вилле происходили какие-то изменения. Атмосфера стала другой, менее дружелюбной; в воздухе висело напряжение. Обитатели дома чаще отмалчивались и спешили уйти по делам, чтобы не показываться своему лидеру на глаза. Это видели все — с Рокудо творилось что-то неладное. Нет, с ним уже очень много лет творилось неладное, с самого детства, но в последние несколько дней его странности достигли своего апогея. Мукуро срывался по пустякам, причинял боль, использовал способности, нагоняя на семью страх. И Верде не единственный понимал причину такого поведения.

Рокудо и Хибари сблизились, как бы сильно ни противились этому. Их судьбы тесно сплетались в одну, процесс уже пошёл и остановить его безболезненно уже невозможно. Скоро Мукуро будет невыносимо больно, если они с Хибари продолжат в том же духе. И отторжение метки отнимет много сил, если не все.

Когда это всё-таки случилось, вилла погрузилась в туман. Удушливый, плотный, он заполнял лёгкие и дурманил голову. Обманывал, сбивал с пути. Напуганная Курому волевым усилием взяла себя в руки и ориентировалась в коридорах по памяти. Ей тоже было больно.

Верде не сомневался в том, что его присутствие особой пользы не принесёт, что он ничем помочь не сможет — обладатель метки должен справиться с отторжением самостоятельно. Но всё-таки взял с собой несколько шприцев с обезболивающим, чтобы хотя бы немного усмирить разбушевавшийся туман. И глядя на сочившуюся кровью рану на бедре иллюзиониста, думал лишь о том, чем занимался проклятый Хибари Кёя. Ведь это было похоже не на отторжение, а на предательство. Можно сколько угодно ехидничать на тему взаимоотношений этих двух маньяков, но Верде даже не предполагал, что у них всё так серьёзно.

— Выйди, — тихо сказал профессор Курому. Девушка только бы путалась под ногами и нагнетала ситуацию. К тому же ей, связанной с Мукуро ментально, неслабо досталось. — Иди куда-нибудь к морю и постарайся не привлекать к себе внимания.

Докуро неуверенно кивнула и покинула комнату без истерик. Она ведь привела помощь, учителю обязательно полегчает — вот во что она заставляла себя верить, несмотря на то, что видела и ощущала.

Мукуро полусидя лежал на своей постели, подложив под спину подушку. И сминал пальцами окровавленные простыни, стискивал зубы, чтобы не кричать. Он и не кричал, но правый глаз его горел пламенем, грудь часто вздымалась, а из горла вырывалось сипение.

Верде опустился рядом. Включил настенный светильник, чтобы лучше видеть. Иероглифы на ноге Мукуро уже невозможно было прочитать из-за запёкшейся и свежей крови. Сначала профессор потрогал взмокший лоб иллюзиониста, убедился, что нет жара, содрал с пальцев кольца и уже потом вколол анестетик. Верде не обладал большими познаниями в области примитивной медицины, но кое-что всё-таки умел. Через несколько минут Рокудо расслабился, его дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, пламя тухло.

— Это не отторжение, — сразу сообщил Верде и тут же пожалел об этом. Мукуро и в полусознательном состоянии догадается в чём дело и взбесится сильнее. — Подожди, не спеши с выводами. Сейчас тебе нужно успокоиться. Потом я помогу перебраться в лабораторию, необходимо контролировать жизненные показатели некоторое время.

Мукуро слушал внимательно, то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы. Профессор позволил себе усмехнуться — этот невозможный во всех отношениях парень в который раз поражал своей выдержкой. Иллюзионисты крайне чувствительны к боли, но Рокудо приучил тело стоически переносить физические травмы, а душевные раны для него и вовсе пустяк. Однако, слабые места есть у всех. И Верде было искренне жаль своего хамоватого компаньона, чьим слабым местом оказался Хибари Кёя. 

— Я убью его, — сипло прошептал Рокудо. Он сохранял спокойствие и в полной мере управлял своей яростью, хотя в пальцах до сих пор не унималась мелкая дрожь. — Я убью его, клянусь. Только пусть попробует сюда заявиться, ничтожество…

Несмотря на ядовитую злобу, переполнявшую каждое его слово, Верде ему не верил. Потому что нельзя предать то, чего не существует. И если они оба — и Хибари, и Рокудо — не признают поражения, если не примут друг друга, то неизвестно, чем это всё закончится. Верде был далёк от любовных дел, его собственная судьба была перекроена много лет назад, когда он принял проклятье Аркобалено, но кое в чём разбирался. И потому – не верил.

Неподалёку от кровати, на стуле, стояло ведёрко с холодной водой и полотенцем. Наверное, Докуро принесла, посчитав, что учитель заболел. Профессор выжал полотенце и протянул его Мукуро. Тот вытер кровь с бедра, поморщился, когда показалась метка — и тут же заплыла красным. Кровотечение постепенно останавливалось, но всё же лучше осмотреть Рокудо внизу, в лаборатории, и возможно придётся сделать переливание.

Поднялся с постели Мукуро без посторонней помощи. У него раскалывалась голова, будто его хорошенько приложили о бетонную стену, но боль отходила, а мышцам постепенно возвращалась уверенность. Мокрую от пота майку пришлось сменить на лёгкое подобие юкаты. Когда боль окончательно притаилась и сознание прояснилось, Мукуро подумал о том, что надо бы извиниться перед Наги за своё поведение, принести её любимых цветов. Но позже, когда разберётся с уже порядком поднадоевшей проблемой и наконец освободится. Связь с Хибари тянула на дно, сковывала цепями, не давая покоя. Хотелось выцарапать её из своей жизни, вырвать с корнем и в то же время… упиваться, дышать ею. Хибари Кёя – сплошные противоречия, сочетание чёрного и белого. Он как шахматная доска в режиме минного поля, ходить по которому – истинное самоубийство. И связь с ним разрывала на куски, и чем дальше — тем больше сомнений она порождала.

Опираясь о стены, Мукуро проследовал за профессором. В доме никого не было кроме них, часы остановились. Мёртвая тишина не нравилась Рокудо, он старался вылавливать в ней звуки собственного сердца, дыхания, шагов, волн, вдалеке ласкавших ракушки на оголившемся береге. Когда восприятие даёт сбой, необходимо держаться за реальность, чтобы не обмануть самого себя.

В отдалённые комнаты лаборатории имели доступ только сам Мукуро и Верде, остальным запрещалось туда заходить – каких-то специальных замков на дверях не было, семье Рокудо достаточно и одного слова своего лидера. И никто не знал, чем занимались эти двое, лишь иногда ловили и приводили указанных людей. В одном из небольших помещений располагалось медицинское оборудование, да и сама комната напоминала больницу. Пребывание здесь для Мукуро – стресс, но каждый раз он пересиливал себя и дурные детские воспоминания. Говорил, что пора бы уже повзрослеть, отпустить, стать сильнее, но богатое воображение раз за разом рисовало знакомые образы. Он и сам не до конца понимал, почему согласился участвовать в авантюре бывшего Аркобалено, разве что соблазнился на возможный результат и развитие своих способностей. Мукуро жаждал чуть большего, чем остров в Корсиканском проливе.

Верде не включил все лампы, оставив лишь необходимое освещение, за что Мукуро был даже благодарен. Неуклюже опустившись на узкую койку, он откинул полы юкаты, вглядываясь в клеймо, покрытое уже запекшейся кровью. Вокруг иероглифов расплывалась синевато-фиолетовая кайма, как будто синяк. Мукуро вопросительно повёл бровью, он уже не знал, чего ожидать от этой чудесной особенности. И, отойдя от болевого шока, гадал, что же натворил такого его товарищ по несчастью.

— Не нравится мне это всё, — задумчиво проговорил профессор, наблюдая за данными подключённых к Рокудо приборов. Все показания находились в пределах нормы, немного колебалось состояние пламени, а в целом ничто не указывало на какие-либо проблемы или истощение организма. 

— Будто я в восторге, — проворчал Мукуро. Он осторожно потрогал клеймо, но ничего не ощутил — всё ещё действовало лекарство. — Слушай, ты же должен знать, как от этого отвязаться наверняка? Я заплачу, только…

— Мукуро, — вздохнул Верде. — Связь родственных душ легко оборвать при определённых обстоятельствах. Достаточно не иметь никаких чувств друг к другу. Или же иметь их к другому человеку, что приводит к отторжению. Если тебе вдруг интересно, то соулмейты не выбираются случайным образом, у некоторых людей метка и вовсе не проявляется. Так случается, если не встретишь свою судьбу. Вам повезло в некотором смысле. Но… Я не знал, что связь может быть такой, как ваша.

— Такой, как наша? — переспросил Мукуро. — То есть, она может проявляться не только романтическими чувствами и сексуальным влечением?

— Вроде того, — подтвердил Верде. Подобных случаев он ещё не встречал, поэтому пока не спешил помогать Мукуро избавиться от метки. — Но даже вас физически тянет быть рядом друг с другом.

— С чего ты взял? — скривился Мукуро, не желая признаваться и вообще говорить о том, о чём даже думать не хотелось.  
Верде в ответ лишь усмехнулся. Он достал из шкафа бинт, антисептик, тюбик с заживляющей мазью и кинул всё это на койку подопечного. Ухаживать за ним он не собирался, но от наблюдения не отказывался. Хотя немного досадно было, что из-за самочувствия Рокудо пришлось отложить несколько важных сессий. Их подопытные «кролики» уже неделю ждали своего часа.

— Не сочти это за давление, но завтра вечером мы продолжим с двенадцатым, — уже в дверях сказал профессор.   
Мукуро даже не поднял головы, занятый своим бедром, лишь кивнул. Он вполне в состоянии восстановиться за это время. А, учитывая доходившие до него слухи о волнениях в Вонголе, стоило поторопиться.

∞

Смотреть на то, как Каваллоне пытался танцевать на барной стойке, было даже забавно в какой-то мере. Жаль, не с кем поспорить, грохнется ли он в итоге или нет. Хибари откровенно ждал этого момента, чтобы довольно позлорадствовать. Ведь его привели сюда, в шумный второсортный клуб, без его желания, чуть ли не шантажом. И Мустангу повезло, что Ромарио и Кусакабе увязались за ними, иначе точно бы всё закончилось весьма плачевно для десятого босса семьи Каваллоне. 

Это самое жалкое прощание с холостяцкой жизнью, которое вообще можно было представить. Даже для Хибари, который вообще не слишком интересовался подобными мероприятиями, да и смысла в них не видел. И не понимал, зачем в канун свадьбы надо напиваться до зелёных чертей и приставать к таким же невменяемым женщинам. Наверное, Дино, которому скоро исполнится тридцать, виднее, но Кёя в этом сильно сомневался. Сам-то он вообще не думал никогда, что однажды свяжет с кем-то свою жизнь, заведёт наследника, обоснуется в каком-нибудь тихом месте, чтобы стать примерным главой семьи. Какая семья, какие дети, когда ты заклеймён именем человека, которого то и дело порываешься убить.

Видимо, это и была причина того, что Кёя до сих пор не сбежал. Надеялся, что громкая музыка, прокуренный воздух и алкогольные пары помогут выгнать из головы хоть на время мысли о Рокудо. Не то чтобы он думал о нём в каком-то особенном ключе, просто его образ словно отпечатался в мозгу. Его голос, его дурацкий смех, его безумные глаза. Всё это воспринималось как данность, не вызывало каких-либо чувств. И всё-таки не давало покоя. Особенно, после того, что произошло в последнюю их встречу.

Хибари обосновался на втором этаже и с высоты наблюдал за происходящим. Дино всё ещё пытался охмурить двух девушек, что танцевали рядом с ним. Обаяния Коню не занимать, но что-то сегодня ему явно не везло. Тетсуя с Ромарио сидели за столиком неподалёку и выпивали изо всех сил. Скорее всего, даже соревновались в количестве выпитого, поэтому Кёя не любил брать заместителя на встречи с Каваллоне. Громкая ритмичная музыка вызывала головную боль, и где-то глубоко внутри зарождалось желание покрушить это место к чертям. Так бы Кёя и сделал, если бы не обещание самому себе провести последние дни перед возвращением на Эльбу мирно. Весь гнев он обрушит на Рокудо, а пока надо терпеть. Терпеть и наслаждаться тем, как обнаглевшего Каваллоне сняли со стойки двое охранников и оттащили к Ромарио. 

Удручающее и одновременно прекрасное представление быстро закончилось, и Кёе снова стало скучно. Он спустился по лестнице и огляделся. В клубе веселье не затихало, непохоже, чтобы этих людей смутил приближающийся рассвет. Возможно, дело в энергетиках или наркотиках, Хибари на Сицилии уже ничто не способно удивить. Даже если бы в следующую секунду в зал ворвалась группа вооружённых людей, он бы пожал плечами и достал боевую коробочку. Вполне неплохой вариант событий, по его мнению. Но ничего подобного здесь, под неусыпным контролем Альянса Семей, произойти не могло. Кое-какие беспорядки в мафиозных кругах происходили на Севере Италии, но Хибари это не особо интересовало. Кому нужна всякая мелочь, когда сам плаваешь среди акул.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Хибари раздумывал над дальнейшими действиями, мимо него по той же лестнице спускалась девушка. Она крепко держалась одной рукой за перила и смотрела себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть. Из-за неудобной обуви на высоких каблуках она двигалась неловко и чуть не свалилась на Хибари, перегородившего проход.

— Ой, простите, — пролепетала девушка с жутким акцентом и хотела идти дальше, но опять чуть не споткнулась. Кёя вовремя схватил её за локоть. — Спасибо…

— Акияма? — удивился Кёя, признав в неуклюжей девице одну из младших помощниц Девятого. Эта скромная японка всегда ему импонировала, ведь несмотря на работу в мафии она оставалась простой и добродушной, к тому же ответственной и исполнительной. Они нечасто пересекались, но каждая встреча оставила лишь приятные впечатления. Акияма ещё ни разу не умудрилась взбесить Облако Вонголы, что уже само по себе являлось подвигом. 

— Хибари-сан? Простите ещё раз, я ужасно устала. — Девушка опустила взгляд. В её голосе слышалось искреннее сожаление и ещё сонливость. А одета она была совершенно не похоже на других посетительниц клуба — в рубашке и юбке до колен она всё ещё напоминала секретаршу. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Хибари. Он уже успел подумать о том, что в этом месте проводится спецоперация, но тут же отогнал эти мысли прочь, потому что Акияму никто бы в такое не втянул.

— Подруги уговорили сходить, расслабиться, но что-то у меня не получилось. А сами они куда-то ушли, не могу найти в толпе, — обиженным тоном ответила она. — Вот собралась домой. Не знаю, получится ли вызвать такси…

— Не получится, по договору такси сюда по ночам не ездят, сама же знаешь. Только личный транспорт.

— Тогда придётся пешком пойти, — вздохнула девушка. — Всё равно недалеко. Приятно было пообщаться, Хибари-сан, надеюсь, вы к нам скоро зайдёте.

Акияма слабо улыбнулась и неуверенно направилась к выходу, где Кёя и догнал её. Отпускать женщину посреди ночи в город было неосмотрительно, мало ли что. А ему всё равно осточертело сидеть в клубе, небольшая прогулка пошла бы на пользу.

— Где ты живёшь? — напрямую спросил Хибари, когда они вышли из помещения. Девушка ошарашенно хлопнула ресницами, но лишних вопросов задавать не стала и в подробностях рассказала о том, куда ей надо было.

Хибари напрочь забыл её имя, знал только фамилию, но это ничуть не мешало. Они неспешно шли в нужном направлении и поначалу молчали, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и видом занявшейся зари. Чуть позже Акияма осмелела и начала рассказывать Кёе какие-то незначительные истории, случившиеся в резиденции, много говорила об остальных Хранителях. Хибари не было интересно, но девушку он не прерывал. Её спокойный тихий голос не раздражал, а в смысл слов он и не вслушивался, думая о своём и периодически оглядываясь по сторонам на всякий случай. Минут через десять Акияма сняла туфли и пошла босиком. Молчание спутника её не смущало.

— Скоро ведь свадьба босса Каваллоне, вы будете присутствовать? Говорят, Савада-сан приготовил какой-то невероятный подарок… Да и все семьи соберутся. А я так и не узнала, кто невеста… Наконец-то! Добрались. Спасибо преогромное, я теперь в долгу перед вами.

Кёя кивнул в ответ на благодарную улыбку. Акияма скрылась за дверями небольшого двухэтажного домика, а Хибари решил ещё немного прогуляться по городу, раз уж выпала такая возможность. В Палермо он наведывался достаточно часто, хотя продолжал получать высшее юридическое образование и следить за общественным порядком в Намимори. Обязательные спарринги с Дино и Реборном, воспитательное избиение Савады и редкие медитации с Фонгом — программа на каждую из поездок. Развлечений в планах никогда не было, но для некоторых, вроде того же Реборна, это не имело значения. Хибари вёлся на откровенные провокации, но в конце концов всегда получал своё.

А вот побыть в одиночестве в Италии почти не получалось. Поэтому сейчас Хибари не спешил добраться до отеля — для этого всё равно придётся вызванивать Каваллоне или его подчинённых. И пробираясь по узким улочкам, он совсем не заботился о том, что места, в которые он забрёл, ему совсем незнакомы. Главное, что было тихо.

Удовольствие от тишины было недолгим. Из переулка до Хибари доносились мужские голоса, переругивавшиеся между собой. Подойдя поближе, Кёя спрятался в тени за углом, откуда хорошо просматривался двор. Посреди небольшой площадки стоял грузовик, а вокруг него сновали люди. Некоторые аккуратно таскали ящики, судя по всему, с чем-то ценным и хрупким. Другие ходили рядом и о чём-то пылко говорили. Хорошо различались ругань и понуканье. Эти ребята явно спешили. И явно действовали без ведома главенствующей семьи.

Увлёкшись слежкой, Кёя заметил движение за спиной лишь в последний момент, но увернуться сумел. Что-то ударилось в стену, вызвав облако пыли. По бетону пошли крупные трещины. Поначалу в полутьме угадывался только силуэт, но вскоре показался мужчина. На его правой руке была надета металлическая перчатка, объятая еле заметным странным пламенем, и, судя по всему, именно ей он и атаковал. Левая же кисть была перебинтована по локоть. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Хибари активировал коробочку с тонфа.

— Нападать без предупреждения – подло, но мне всё равно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты сильный?

Мужчина не ответил, а бросился в атаку. Его быстрые движения предугадывать было сложно, но возможно, если не выбиваться из ритма. Но бить в ответ не позволяли, только защищаться. И когда один из выпадов прошёлся в паре сантиметров от лица, Хибари сбился. Его обожгли пламенем — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы пропустить пару ударов в плечо и живот. Боли он не почувствовал, в отличие от злости, которая вскипела в нём мгновенно.

Драться в городе в полную силу было неразумно, но у Кёи не было иного выхода. Он зажёг пламя Облака, усилив таким образом атаки, но противник будто и не обратил на это внимания. Мужчина словно знал движения наперёд, а ещё он даже не замедлился, когда удалось врезать ему. Кёе не давали времени на оценку ситуации, и единственное, что он мог — блокировать яростные удары, выжидая момент.

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! — раздался голос позади.

Отступая, Хибари оказался в том дворике, за которым наблюдал. И, на долю секунды оглянувшись, был сбит с ног. Его противник вдруг остановился и повернулся к тому, чей голос они только что слышали. Это был высокий плотный мужчина с чёрными волосами, тронутыми сединой. Он курил сигару. Люди, занимавшиеся погрузкой, собрались за его спиной, доставая оружие.

— Мигель, что это за щенок? — спросил мужчина у противника Хибари. Тот нервным движением перебинтованной кисти откинул светлую чёлку со лба, открывая сощуренные безжизненные глаза. — Какого чёрта ты поднял такой шум, нельзя было убить его по-тихому?

— Прошу прощения, босс. Я так и хотел сделать, но… Разве вы не узнаёте этого человека?

Мужчина пригляделся к Хибари получше, пока тот отряхивал пыль с пиджака. 

— Ах ты ж, выродок, — осклабился он. — Десятое поколение Вонголы, значит? Не думал, что вы так быстро нас найдёте. Ну, ничего, твои мучения продлятся недолго, времени у нас мало.

— Придётся нарушить ваши планы, кем бы вы ни были, — ответил Кёя. — Мне как раз очень хотелось забить кого-нибудь до смерти. 

Он уже успел изучить местность, поэтому, активировав коробочку с Облачным Ежом, вызвал множество игольчатых сфер и в первую очередь оттеснил своего первого противника. Это должно было задержать его, пока Хибари пробирается к грузовику. Он мог бы вступить в бой с несколькими десятков врагов, но это бы повлекло за собой серьёзные разрушения, потому необходимо было любой ценой добыть информацию. Кто эти люди? Хибари их никогда не видел на собраниях Альянса. Их Босс явно точил зуб на Вонголу.

Пару человек у грузовика пришлось вырубить, остальные пока разбирались со сферами, заполонивших двор. Кёя слышал мощные удары, взрывы, крики и выстрелы из пистолетов. В воздухе запахло гарью. В кузове грузовика стояло множество ящиков со знакомым символом на боку. Хибари не помнил, где и в каких обстоятельствах, но этот символ он уже видел и не раз. Очередной взрыв раздался совсем рядом, пришлось сорваться с места, так и не узнав, что перевозили эти мафиози. Кёя вовремя отбежал к тому месту, откуда вёл слежку, потому что вскоре у грузовика появился Мигель. На его лице алели порезы от шипов, а в глазах горела ярость. Хибари улыбнулся ему. Он ощущал сожаление — противник-то сильный, но сражение с ним придётся отложить.

В шестнадцать Кёя бился бы до последнего. Безрассудно, самоуверенно он ставил во главу лишь своё неуёмное желание сражаться. В двадцать три он уже смирился с тем, что иногда лучше тактически отступить. Пусть сбегать и позорно, пусть мышцы сводило от тяги помахать оружием, но Кёя понимал, что нарвался не на обычных бандитов. Убедившись, что его никто не преследовал, Хибари остановился в каком-то сквере и сел на скамейку, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ролл на его плече тихо пискнул. Устал. Он хорошо потрудился и заслужил ласки от хозяина.

Набирая номер Каваллоне, Кёя вспомнил, где видел тот символ с ящиков. Чертежи. Каждый из листов содержал его – омега, перечёркнутая крестом, была нарисована в уголках. Знак был небольших размеров, почти стёршийся, поэтому Хибари не придал ему значения. Лишь однажды попробовал поискать информацию о нём, но ничего так и не нашёл.

— Кёя, ты куда пропал? Я уже хотел всех своих на поиски отправлять! — воскликнул Каваллоне. В голосе его не слышалось пьяных интонаций. Напротив, он был абсолютно трезв, видимо, от волнения. Как удачно.

— Вышел подышать свежим воздухом, — ответил Хибари. — Забери меня.

— Говорят, ты ушёл не один. Ну-ну, воздухом он дышит, — ехидно засмеялся Дино, но был проигнорирован. — Где ты?

— Без понятия. — Кёя огляделся. — Тут недалеко пиццерия, в которую ты вечно меня таскаешь.

— Тогда жди там, ладно? Не уходи никуда!

Дино отключился прежде, чем Хибари попросил его захватить каких-нибудь обезболивающих. Уровень адреналина в крови снизился, проявилась боль в плече. Ещё немного саднило бедро, хотя туда его точно не ранили. Кёя потёр это место и нахмурился — что-то происходило с меткой. Или с Рокудо, что взаимосвязано.

На улице уже совсем рассвело, когда рядом с пиццерией показался красный «феррари». Обычно Каваллоне и без Ромарио под боком водил аккуратно, даже излишне аккуратно, но сегодня больше напоминал матёрого гонщика. Алкоголь не до конца выветрился или просто распереживался? Хибари было всё равно, главное, чтобы не убился раньше времени. 

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Дино, когда Кёя медленно садился в машину, стараясь не двигать раненной рукой и с бедром обращаться нежнее. 

— Повеселился, — буркнул Хибари. — Савада здесь?

— И где ты только умудряешься… У нас же комендантский час, никто не осмеливается идти против решения Альянса после того, что случилось в Турине. А Тсунаёши улетел в Японию со всей семьёй, я же рассказывал вчера. Ещё смеялся, что вы с ним разминулись.

— Плохо. Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с ним.

— А со мной не поделишься?

— Ты поедешь или весь день тут проторчим? — рявкнул Хибари. 

Каваллоне зачесал пятернёй свои золотистые волосы назад, чтобы чёлка не мешалась, и надавил на газ. Обратно он вёл уже спокойнее. Кёя откинулся в кресле, даже пристегнулся и устроился так, чтобы не беспокоить ноющие конечности. В голове роилось множество мыслей, воспоминаний произошедшего, догадки, предположения… И всё это вытеснял один-единственный вопрос: что происходило с Рокудо?

— Я встретил странных людей. Уверен, это мафия, но я их не знаю. Они перевозили что-то, возможно контрабанда, узнать не удалось. Пришлось вступить в бой, у одного было оружие — металлическая перчатка с неизвестным мне пламенем. Я сбежал, — тихо выдохнул Кёя. Он старался смотреть за окно, но прислушивался к реакции Дино. Признаваться в побеге было ещё неприятнее, чем совершать этот самый побег.

— Металлическая перчатка? Хм. — Мустанг сбавил скорость.

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом?

— В Турине было совершено несколько ограблений независимых исследовательских лабораторий, выжившие свидетели тоже упоминали человека с металлической перчаткой. Возможно ли, что именно его ты встретил? Ещё были нападения в портах, мы подозревали обычных контрабандистов, но на их след так и не вышли. Если они объявились в Палермо, то дело дрянь. Надо сообщить Девятому.

— Он же отошёл от дел. Тут лучше сразу к CEDEF, — кисло проговорил Хибари. Нынешний лидер этой организации, отец Савады, постоянно приглашал его занять свой пост. Кёе это не нравилось, ему дороже собственная группировка, пусть и не столь могущественная. Ничего ему, кроме Дисциплинарного Комитета, не надо. 

— Ладно, сначала надо домой. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь из дежурных медиков на месте. Но, если хочешь, можно обратиться к обладателю пламени Солнца, эффект будет незамедлительный. Сильно досталось?

— Не надо мне этого вашего пламени Солнца, — поёжился Хибари, вспомнив, что кроме восстановления повреждённых клеток, это пламя ещё и активизирует рост волос и ногтей. — Дино, у тебя есть метка?

Кёя и сам не понимал, зачем спросил, да ещё и так неожиданно. О личной жизни Каваллоне он знал всё и одновременно ничего. Дино много болтал, делился своими предпочтениями, пытался даже играть роль наставника, но по-настоящему никогда не рассказывал ничего конкретного. Хибари не был знаком ни с одной его девушкой, даже с невестой — известно было, что это брак по расчёту, выгодная партия, с которой Мустанг смирился, как босс влиятельной мафиозной семьи.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — рассмеялся Дино. — Нет, мне не повезло.

— Разве это везение, когда тебя насильно связывают с каким-то человеком? Может, ты его ненавидишь, может, это вообще самое отвратительное создание на свете?

— Ты категоричен. И неправильно понимаешь суть родственной связи. Кёя, она не появляется из ниоткуда, лишь потому что Вселенная так решила. Метки появляются у тех людей, которым есть что разделить друг с другом. Они понимают друг друга, как никто другой. И это правильно, хоть и очень редко происходит. С чего вдруг тебя заинтересовала эта тема?

— Есть, что разделить… — тихо повторил Кёя и невольно прошёлся кончиками пальцев по ткани брюк в том месте, где она скрывала метку. — Разве я хочу что-то делить с ним?..

— Кёя? О чём ты? Неужели у тебя появилась метка? И давно? — Дино от шока еле вписался в поворот, но, к счастью, всё обошлось.

— Семь лет назад, — ответил Хибари, предчувствуя, что теперь-то от него не отстанут. — И это не так важно, как те парни, которых я не загрыз сегодня.

Они как раз подъехали к особняку Каваллоне. Хибари даже не противился этому, несмотря на то, что все его вещи остались в отеле. Беглый осмотр у врача не выявил никаких серьёзных травм, поэтому после перевязки Кёя принял сильное обезболивающее и отправился спать. Все разговоры он отложил, в любом случае стоило дождаться Емитсу. 

Снова снились ликорисы. На этот раз в огромном поле цветов Хибари чувствовал какое-то непривычное, горькое одиночество и неясную тревогу. С этими же чувствами он и проснулся. Хибёрд наматывал круги под потолком гостевой комнаты, звонко чирикал отрывки из гимна средней школы Намимори. Другим песням он так и не обучился.

Несколько минут Кёя лежал с открытыми глазами и собирался с силами. Сон и события прошедшей ночи его вымотали. Хотелось бросить всё и вернуться в Японию. Хотелось отыскать шайку обнаглевших мафиози в одиночку. Он жалел о том, что рассказал всё Дино. Сначала стоило поговорить с Рокудо.

И ему несказанно повезло, когда оказалось, что Савада-старший в командировке и вернётся нескоро, но Каваллоне передал ему всю известную информацию. Конечно, Хибари пришлось нарисовать увиденный им знак. И Емитсу, с которым они общались по видеосвязи, долго хмурился, когда увидел перечёркнутую крестом омегу, словно символ был ему знаком. Однако, никакими соображениями на этот счёт не поделился.

Хибари не испытывал удовольствия, общаясь со всеми этими людьми и вообще находясь в чужом доме. Он даже отказался от спарринга с Дино, чтобы наконец побыть наедине с собой. Люди выматывали. Выматывала ноющая где-то глубоко внутри тоска, выматывали мысли о прекрасном противнике, сразиться с которым не удалось. Кёя хотел найти Мигеля и разгадать все его способности, как когда-то разгадал Мукуро.


	4. 1.4

— Хм, — нахмурился Дино, застав Кёю в вестибюле особняка. Тот разговаривал с Кусакабе. — Всё-таки опять туда едешь?

Последние два дня прошли довольно спокойно — никакой паники не поднимали, действовали скрытно и осторожно, опасаясь утечки информации. К тому же босс Вонголы приказал не лезть на рожон. Это было мудрое решение со стороны Тсунаёши, но он знал наверняка, что кого-то вроде Хибари одними словами на месте не удержать. Дино хотелось бы, чтобы ученик оставался в поле его зрения и не пытался натворить глупостей. Но разве это возможно? Он насторожился, когда Кёя спросил про слухи о Рокудо Мукуро, без единой задней мысли поделился тем, что знал. Когда Кёя вернулся с кольцом Тумана на пальце, Дино заволновался. А теперь, после того разговора о соулмейтах, всё встало на свои места, хоть и не сразу уложилось в голове. Поверить в успешность такого союза не смог бы даже ребёнок.

— А ты всё лезешь не в своё дело, Конь, — огрызнулся Хибари. Ему надоело видеть во снах кроваво-красные паучьи лилии, надоело постоянно быть на виду, общаться с людьми. И особняк Каваллоне надоел вместе с его хозяином. Инстинкты подсказывали: надо отсюда бежать. Но не туда, куда он направлялся, инстинкты гнали на охоту. А Мукуро давно потерял привлекательность добычи, и всё же в кармане лежал билет на паром до Эльбы.

— Нет, Кёя, ты волен поступать так, как считаешь нужным, — Дино нарочито равнодушно пожал плечами. Серые глаза сузились. — Но сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы…

Каваллоне замолчал. Его колючий, непослушный подопечный вырос и в советах действительно не нуждался. Тем более, Кёя из тех людей, кто учится на ошибках. Неудачный опыт тоже идёт в счёт.

— Вао, — улыбнулся Хибари. То, что надоедливый Мустанг отступил, его удивило и даже восхитило.

— Удачи, Кёя, — коротко попрощался Дино. Он ещё успеет выведать подробности поездок, когда у Хибари будет подходящее настроение. Или разбитое сердце. В последнее верилось с трудом, но Дино был знаком с человечной стороной своего ученика, поэтому надеялся на лучшее. Надеялся, молился, чтобы взаимоотравляющая связь Хибари и Мукуро оказалась фальшивкой, чтобы она как можно скорее изжила себя.

Ответить Хибари не удосужился. Важнее было дать Тетсуе необходимые инструкции. У них имелся план, отличный от того, что составили Емитсу с Дино, и именно он, по непоколебимому мнению Облака Вонголы, сработает. Внешний советник, конечно, умён и опытен, но его методы излишне дипломатичны, потому что его сын, Тсунаёши, выбрал мирный путь. Это скучно. Хибари плеваться хотелось от деятельности новоиспечённого босса: то благотворительность, то реконструкция или постройка новых больниц, домов, приютов. Савада-младший покровительствовал бедным и боролся с теми, кто не желал мириться с новыми порядками. И то, как он это делал, Хибари тоже не нравилось: лучше бы агрессивных предателей отдавали ему на растерзание, живые груши для битья никогда не лишние. Но Савада придерживался законов, насколько это было возможно — сажал в тюрьмы, разорял, подставлял, лишал авторитета и доверия остальных мафиози. Хотя Хибари признавал, что порой наказания были довольно-таки изощрёнными, но всё равно слишком мягкими.

Они же с Кусакабе планировали отыскать неизвестную группировку, которую между собой окрестили «Инкогнито», самостоятельно. И начать собирались с разграбленных лабораторий в Турине. Понятное дело, почему эти люди напали именно на лаборатории, а не на банки или ювелирные магазины. А в тех ящиках скорее всего перевозилось оружие, созданное по чертежам того же человека, труды которого изучал сейчас Верде. До жути хотелось узнать, как взаимосвязаны изобретатель и те бандиты. И кусочки этого паззла уже лежали перед Хибари в ожидании.

Паром на Эльбу прибыл поздним вечером. Кёя не спешил добраться до виллы Рокудо, предпочёл немного прогуляться по берегу. В толпе серьёзных мафиози, окружавших его в последние дни, не хватало медитативного спокойствия Фонга. От таких мыслей мгновенно разболелась голова. Наконец оставшись наедине с собой, Хибари какого-то чёрта продолжал думать о каких-то там людях, даже если они замечательные и заслуживали уважения.

Солнце медленно село за горизонт. И в серых сумерках хорошо различалась знакомая вилла. В окнах особняка не горел свет, калитка ворот была не заперта. В прошлый свой приезд Хибари наблюдал похожую картину. Просто Мукуро не от кого запираться, а охранная система в поместье куда более незаметная и эффективная. Над калиткой, как и по всей территории, была установлена камера слежения. Зафиксированное изображение гостя обрабатывалось, система определяла по базе данных, разрешён ли доступ этой личности или нет. Сами же камеры были спрятаны мощной иллюзией, не говоря о замаскированных ловушках. Когда Курому проводила небольшую экскурсию по дому, то обмолвилась о том, что ловушки младшего иллюзиониста, Франа, самые противные и какие-то совсем уж извращённые. Хибари не горел желанием проверить её слова.

Нежилым дом выглядел только снаружи. Обойдя его со стороны сада, Хибари зашёл внутрь через кухонную дверь. Его встретил пряный запах выпечки. На столе стояли тарелка с куском пирога и бокал с каким-то напитком. Там же находился листок белой бумаги, сложенный вдвое и поставленный «домиком». На записке было написано ровным почерком, по-японски: «Угощайтесь!». Чуть ниже, мелкими иероглифами приписано: «Только не подавись! А то я лопну от смеха, если ты умрёшь столь глупой смертью!» Хибари усмехнулся. Его ждали.

Это был странный и неуместный жест со стороны человека, который пылал ненавистью. Может быть, Мукуро уже остыл, он ведь довольно отходчивый человек, да и вообще редко даёт эмоциям ход. Но в его внезапную добродетель Кёя не верил, поэтому не притронулся к угощению, а сразу направился вглубь дома. На первый взгляд, на первом этаже никого не было. В гостиной царил беспорядок: на диванах подушки раскурочены, на ковре вокруг телевизора валялись обёртки от конфет, чипсов, пустые бутылки из-под газировки, коробки от дисков с играми. Тут совсем недавно развлекались, причём большой компанией.

Большое яблоко, выглядывавшее из-за кресла, показалось Хибари знакомым. Он подошёл поближе и обнаружил обладателя этой чудной шапки. Фран крепко спал прямо на полу, по-детски подложив кулак под щёку. Кёя присел рядом и осторожно коснулся плеча парня. Тот заворочался, но глаз не открыл. Пришлось потормошить его сильнее. Возможно, Хибари перестарался, потому что Фран вскочил с каким-то нечеловеческим криком. То есть, он точно кричал, но в какой-то своей флегматичной манере.

— У-у-у, — парень замахал руками в сторону потревожившего его человека, — уходи, Туча!

Хибари тяжело вздохнул. Если иллюзорные способности Мукуро иногда впечатляли и вызывали уважение где-то в глубине души, то этот парнишка заставлял чувствовать себя неловко. Он мастерски нёс настолько несусветный бред, что умудрялся не раздражать, а вызывать сочувствие. Сочувствие Мукуро и его семье, конечно. Надо иметь стальные нервы, чтобы уживаться с этим лягушонком.

— Туча уйдёт, если ты укажешь нужное направление.

— Правда? Я тучам не доверяю, — насупился Фран и тут же ехидно улыбнулся. Иллюзия странноватого ребёнка рассеялась. — Но если Туча хочет Ананасовую Фею, то так и быть, я укажу направление.

— Ананасовую Фею? — переспросил Кёя. Он как-то уже и позабыл это прозвище Мукуро. — Хм, да. Скажи, где Ананасовая Фея, и я не притронусь к твоему яблочку.

Тут Хибари почувствовал себя максимально глупо. Даже Фран смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. В его болотно-зелёных глазах читалось не только равнодушие, но и желание вызвать скорую психиатрическую помощь.

— Эм, вам вредно здесь находиться, — протянул он, с подозрением косясь на Хибари. — Наверное, это какие-то особенные туманные флюиды, и они сводят с ума. Надеюсь, это не заразно.

— Хватит, просто скажи, где Рокудо, — медленно проговорил Кёя, стараясь не заводиться по пустякам.

— Да ладно, ладно, только не доставайте свои железные палки. Учитель с прошлого вечера сидит внизу с Вердилло, опять занимаются какими-то извращениями. Вам стоит поспешить, Туча-сан, если хотите заполучить Ананасовую Фею себе.

Хибари не стал ничего отвечать, отфильтровал нужную информацию из потока чуши и оставил Франа наедине с собой. Ему ещё в прошлый раз было интересно, чем же занимался Мукуро с бывшим Аркобалено, и наконец представилась возможность узнать наверняка. Интуиция подсказывала, куда идти: те отдалённые комнаты он заприметил ещё тогда, но изучить их не успел.

Как и ожидалось, Верде обнаружился в маленьком помещении, набитом до отказа какими-то приборами со светящимися лампочками, компьютерами и мониторами. Он сидел за столом и внимательно смотрел куда-то вперёд. Одна из стен комнаты, прямо напротив Верде, представляла собой огромное окно, через которое было видно соседнее помещение. И то, что происходило за стеклом, привлекло внимание Хибари.

Мукуро сидел в кресле и касался пальцами правой руки лба другого человека. То был полноватый мужчина в годах с некрасивой осанкой и глупым выражением лица. Он смотрел прямо на Рокудо, приоткрыв рот, и не шевелился. Хибари, заворожённый необычным зрелищем, вздрогнул от резкого писка аппаратов. На мониторах Верде скользили какие-то данные, энцефалограммы, графики. Мукуро тем временем откинулся в кресле, а мужчина рядом с ним что-то промычал. Он вообще не выглядел, как разумный человек. Теперь, после разрыва контакта, взгляд его расфокусировался, мышцы расслабились, и его тело обмякло в кресле мешком.

— А подглядывать — нехорошо. — Верде наконец заметил незваного гостя. — Ты должен был мирно спать на кухне, отведав стряпню Докуро с моим особенным ингредиентом.

— Маловата доза, — Кёя пожал плечами. Чего-то такого он и ожидал. — Что здесь происходит?

Он снова посмотрел на Мукуро, и с каждой секундой всё явственнее ощущал нарастающую внутри себя злость. Рокудо был одет в белый больничный костюм — лёгкие брюки и рубаха, от его головы тянулось множество проводов, к венам на сгибах локтей подключены катетеры, а по трубкам текла прозрачная жидкость из капельниц позади него. Правый глаз особенно слезился. Он походил на призрака самого себя прошлого. Подопытный кролик собственной семьи. Хибари знал, что для Мукуро значили те времена, потому не понимал происходящего. Почему он снова позволяет делать это с собой?

— Мозговая активность двенадцатого снизилась до предела. Думаю, мы выжали из него всё, что могли. На сегодня достаточно, — Верде говорил в микрофон перед собой, а выключив его, повернулся к Кёе. — Оттуда нас не видно и не слышно, если не использовать микрофон. Если честно, я и правда не предполагал, что придётся общаться с тобой так скоро. Тем более здесь.

— Что происходит? — тихо, но почти рыча повторил Хибари. Его снова окутывала та тревога, что он испытывал на Сицилии, теперь она смешивалась с яростью.  
Верде поправил очки и сложил руки на груди. Они оба проследили за тем, как Мукуро самостоятельно отсоединил себя от приборов и покинул комнату. Неуверенной походкой, смахивая пот со лба.

— Это тебя не касается, — простодушно ответил Верде, откровенно игнорируя состояние собеседника. — Если захочет, то сам расскажет. Но меня в ваши семейные разборки не надо впутывать. Однако, прежде чем ты разнесёшь тут всё, позволь сказать, что наш проект очень важен. Настолько важен, что Мукуро пересиливает себя каждый раз, когда здесь оказывается. Он — целеустремлённый человек, готовый пойти на существенные жертвы во имя успеха.

Мужчина, оставшийся в комнате один, начал что-то бормотать себе под нос. Верде снова обратился к компьютеру, и вскоре какая-то тёмная жидкость потекла по трубкам к венам подопытного. Двенадцатый, так назвал его учёный, отключился.

— Целеустремлённый болван он… — еле слышно сказал Кёя. Его возмущению не было предела, особенно, после тех снов, что он видел после того, как получил метку. Тогда он многое узнал о прошлом своего заклятого врага. И немного проникся его неумолимым оптимизмом. Мукуро хотел уничтожить мир, хотел захватить тело Савады Тсунаёши, хотел нести боль и страдания, сеять хаос и горе, и с его лица не сходила улыбка, когда он нескромно делился своими намерениями. — Куда он пошёл?

— Я бы не советовал, — предостерёг Верде. — После того, что ты наделал, вряд ли он устроит радушный приём.

— И что же я такого наделал?

— О, — многозначительно протянул учёный. — Пару дней назад ты его чуть не убил. Не знаю, может, тот человек, с которым ты проводил время, и стоил того, но…

— Подожди, о чём вообще речь? Пару дней назад меня вообще на острове не было.

Верде встал со своего места, размял затёкшую спину. Они провели за экспериментами почти сутки. И единственное, о чём учёный мечтал, так это крепкий здоровый сон, а не разговоры с эмоционально нестабильным человеком. К тому же, могло ещё и от Рокудо достаться за откровения, но Верде решил рискнуть.

— Обычно метка кровоточит, когда совершается предательство. Для организма это шок, поднимается температура тела, увеличивается уровень адреналина в крови, меняется психическое состояние. Это длится довольно долго, приступ почти невозможно купировать, и зачастую приводит к летальному исходу. Но у Мукуро всё прошло довольно гладко, помогли простые обезболивающие препараты и сильное снотворное. Возможно, дело в его выдающихся способностях, но настроение, конечно, у него подпортилось. Поэтому не советую ждать, когда он восстановит силы, если уж так хочется повидаться, — Верде усмехнулся. Ему понравилось то, как изменилось выражение лица Хибари. Злость смешалась с беспокойством во взрывоопасный коктейль. — Теперь вам опасно пренебрегать друг другом, стоит задуматься о верности. Понимаю, Мукуро — не лучший партнёр, даже, я бы сказал, один из худших, но… Расслабься, это просто шутка, Хибари.

— О, я полностью согласен, — процедил Кёя. Поведанная информация его просто взбесила. Вспомнились та боль в бедре после стычки с Инкогнито, тревога и ликорисы. — Худший из худших.

Верде не стал делиться своими соображениями насчёт природы их связи намеренно. Если Мукуро ему было немного жаль, то над Хибари грех не поизмываться. Заставить этого человека поверить в чувства, что он всегда отвергал, — любопытный эксперимент. Он обречён на провал, но одна мысль о душевных метаниях Вонгольского невозмутимого Облака приносила удовольствие.

— И всё-таки ты примчался сюда, как бы плох Мукуро ни был, — пожал плечами Верде. Он пошарил в карманах халата и среди всякого хлама нашёл ключ. — Только не говори, что это я дал.

— От чего он? — спросил Хибари, когда Верде протянул ему маленький ключ с кольцом. Им определённо пользовались редко, выглядел ключик как новый.

— От того места, где сейчас отдыхает Рокудо. Стены той комнаты построены из специального защитного материала, там вам ничто не помешает поговорить, — учёный подмигнул Кёе, который тут же нахмурился. Раздумывал, не угостить ли Верде хорошей затрещиной. — Как выйдешь, правая дверь.

Мужчина вернулся к столу, начав выключать приборы. Яркие огоньки гасли, мерный шум стихал. Человек за стеклом так и не очнулся. Препарат прекратил поступать в его вены, а на мониторе рядом с ним показатели системы жизнеобеспечения постепенно падали до нуля. Хибари не стал дожидаться, когда кардиограмма превратится в сплошную непрерывную линию. Смерть неизвестного человека стояла далеко не на первых местах в списке неотложных дел.

За указанной дверью оказался узкий коридор с тусклыми лампами под потолком. Он вёл к ещё одной двери, но уже металлической, в отличие от первой. Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы её открыть.

Мукуро лежал на железной койке с тонким матрацем. Больше мебели или чего-то ещё не наблюдалось. Стены здесь и вправду необычные, одним своим видом они внушали доверие. Комната походила на бункер. Хибари аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, закрыл замок выданным ему ключом. Рокудо не шелохнулся, как будто даже не почувствовал, что кто-то находился рядом с ним. Он положил руку на вздымающуюся грудь и словно прислушивался к биению своего сердца. Лицо иллюзиониста не выражало никаких эмоций, это делало Мукуро странным, чужим.

Прикасаться к нему не было никакого желания, и всё-таки Хибари с силой дёрнул Мукуро за рубашку на себя. Иллюзионист инстинктивно упёрся руками в напавшего, но он был так слаб физически, что это и за попытку сопротивления нельзя было засчитать.

— Оказывается, тебе нравится быть подопытной крысой, — прошипел Кёя, усаживаясь на иллюзиониста. — Какой же ты тупой, Рокудо. Борьба с прогнившим миром — как же пафосно звучит. И как же мерзко, лицемерно и жалко, когда сам делаешь то, с чем борешься.

Мукуро растерянно смотрел Кёе в глаза, сминал пальцами его одежду и почему-то не пытался использовать способности. Даже в приступе накатившего гнева Хибари понял, почему. Верде не зря сказал, что в этой комнате можно спокойно поговорить, ведь здесь нельзя использовать сверхъестественные способности, будь то Пламя посмертной воли или Шесть Путей Ада. Вот только Верде не учёл того, что и без способностей можно забить до смерти. Или же именно на это и рассчитывал.

— Твоего мнения не спрашивали, цепной пёс Вонголы, — прохрипел Мукуро и переместил руки на затылок Кёи, с силой сжимая и оттягивая его от себя за волосы. — Прекрати лезть в мою жизнь.

Чёрные мягкие пряди скользили между пальцев. Тяжесть чужого тела, вторгшегося в личное пространство, не позволяла дышать. Мукуро короткими вдохами глотал воздух и выдыхал его прямо в губы Хибари. Так близко он его ещё не видел. И таким злым тоже. В голове ещё не всё встало на свои места, поэтому Рокудо не сильно удивился присутствию Кёи. Будто мозг начал воспринимать этого человека, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Может, переутомился.

— Твоя жизнь сама в мою влезла. Твои воспоминания, твои ликорисы, твой Туман. Осточертело, слышишь? — Хибари никогда не повышал голоса, когда злился. А сейчас и вовсе говорил шёпотом, игнорируя боль в затылке и дёргающееся тело под собой.

Только Хибари умел невозмутимо беситься. Мукуро давно забавляла эта его особенность. И немного заводила. Только он умел сохранять спокойствие на лице в то время, как в груди у него разгорался пожар. Вместо мирных переговоров он выбирал насилие. И Мукуро ничуть не удивился, когда Кёя толкнул его на кровать и ловко приковал запястья наручниками — обычными и не имеющими никакого отношения к первому Облаку Вонголы. В этой схватке у него неоспоримое преимущество, и единственное, на что способен Рокудо, так это вырываться изо всех сил. Даже лишённый иллюзий, Тумана, оружия, свободы, он ни за что не сдастся. И Хибари это понимал.

На неловкий удар локтем прилетела звонкая пощёчина. Кожу обожгло, на щеке проступили царапины от перстней. У Хибари не было конкретного плана, ему просто хотелось сделать с Мукуро хоть что-то. Заставить его перестать бесить, перестать смотреть так презрительно и высокомерно даже в подобном положении. Это Кёя должен выступать в роли подчиняющего, а не наоборот. А разноцветные глаза Мукуро откровенно смеялись. Он и на смертном одре будет смеяться.

— Только посмей, только посмей…

Угроз Кёя не боялся. Больше ужаса у него вызывали собственные действия. Он переместился чуть ниже, сев между ног иллюзиониста, за что немедленно получил коленом в бок. И не обратил на это внимания, потому что крепко сжимал чужие бёдра и думал о том, что сошёл с ума. Склонившись над Мукуро, он почти поцеловал его, но остановился. Мукуро не испугался. Он был в гневе, немного удивлён, но не более. И снова на его губах играла снисходительная улыбка.

— Глупый, — произнёс Рокудо. Он закинул сцепленные стальными браслетами руки на шею Кёи и сам потянулся к нему. Верде говорил, что между ними связь иного рода, но что тогда повлияло на такой исход? Быть желанным приятно, но не когда это желание обязательно сопровождается ненавистью, болью, взаимным унижением и жаждой крови. Поэтому он лишь прикусил нижнюю губу Хибари. Больно, но не до крови. И, отстранившись, ждал его реакции.

Кёя смутился. Он всё ещё почти лежал на Рокудо, всё ещё смотрел в его уже не смеющиеся глаза. Хотелось поскорее уйти, стереть из памяти эту некрасивую сцену, но руки на шее не давали этого сделать. У Мукуро прохладная кожа, и прикосновения кончиков пальцев походили на едва ощутимые разряды тока. И Кёя не отстранился, а уткнулся лбом в такое же прохладное плечо, а правой рукой потянулся вниз, чтобы стащить с Рокудо лёгкие штаны и прикоснуться к метке, как почти семь лет назад. На этот раз неосознанно, интуитивно.

Замерев, Мукуро закрыл глаза. И не открывал до тех пор, пока Хибари не ушёл. Без него стало холоднее, зато свободнее. Наручники он так и не снял, хотя бы дверь оставил открытой нараспашку, потому не составило труда избавиться от оков уже в основной части лаборатории. Эта комната предназначалась для отдыха после сессий: после долгого использования способностей необходим покой, чтобы пламя и рассудок стабилизировались. Это Верде предложил развивать умение Мукуро изменять человеческую память, внушая ложные воспоминания, однако ни один из них не предполагал, что это окажется гораздо труднее.

Быстро приняв душ и переодевшись в привычную одежду, Мукуро прошёлся по дому. Все спали. Даже Верде не стал дожидаться окончания переговоров двух Хранителей. Кёи нигде не было. Небольшую сумку с его вещами Мукуро обнаружил в той же гостевой спальне, где ночевал Хибари в прошлый раз. Он не беспокоился, просто не любил, когда вокруг него что-то выходит из-под контроля.

Рокудо выглянул в окно и посмотрел в сторону пляжа. Ему повезло — знакомая фигура двигалась по направлению к воде. Мукуро вернулся к себе, взял кольца Тумана и неспешно последовал за Кёей. Он знал, куда именно тот направился.

Эту часть побережья, сокрытую скалами, Мукуро уже перестал считать своей. Хибари вписывался в это место, как никто другой. Он стоял у самой кромки воды и снова смотрел на полную Луну. Когда-то Фран пристал к учителю с вопросом, куда ведёт лунная дорожка. Мукуро смеялся над учеником до тех пор, пока тот не полез в воду проверять свои предположения. То был конец зимы, и Мукуро пришлось создать иллюзию твёрдой поверхности, чтобы лягушонок не потонул в холодной воде. Теперь, глядя на Кёю у самого подножия лунной тропинки, Рокудо и сам хотел попробовать разузнать, что же ждёт на другой стороне.

Хибари обернулся. И они не стали ничего говорить друг другу, ведь нормальных разговоров у них всё равно не выходило. Трезубец возник в руке Мукуро в тот же момент, когда Кёя активировал коробочку с тонфа. Фиолетовое яркое пламя вспыхнуло, озаряя берег, и тут же потонуло в густом тумане. Звон металла, тяжёлое дыхание, глухие удары. Вот, что нужно было обоим. Предугадывая движения друг друга, не просто зная наизусть, а предчувствуя все атаки, несмотря на несколько лет перемирия, бить наотмашь, вкладывая всю злость, все невысказанные желания.

Столпы пламени по-настоящему обжигали, острые шипы вспарывали кожу. С губ обоих не сходили улыбки. Мукуро давно не был так сосредоточен и в то же время расслаблен в бою, он наслаждался, как и Кёя. Они оба почему-то забыли, каково это — получать удовольствие от жестокой битвы друг с другом. Никаких ограничений, никакой ответственности за последствия. Только пульсирующая в висках кровь, чужие безумные глаза напротив и гудение в мышцах. И это битва на равных, в которой ни один не сдастся первым.

Только вместе.

Ночь рассеивалась, уступая сероватому рассвету. Мукуро и Кёя лежали на песке и восстанавливали дыхание. Раны у обоих были незначительные, по крайней мере, не стоили особенного внимания. Одежда вымокла, поэтому Рокудо, как только пришёл в себя, снял брюки, а испачканную мокрым песком рубашку отряхнул и накинул на плечи. Он сидел у воды, подставив ступни тёплым волнам, а лицо — ветру.

— Потрясающе, — протянул он. — Давно бы так.

— Да, — согласился Хибари. Он сел рядом с Мукуро, но раздеваться не стал несмотря на то, что вымок гораздо сильнее, когда иллюзионист пытался его утопить. — Я уже и забыл, что ты на что-то способен.

— Ой, заткнись, — слабо улыбнулся Мукуро, на большее его не хватило.

Чайки уже носились над головами. Вдалеке над морем возникла яркая полоска, которая совсем скоро превратится в огромный пылающий жаром шар. Но вставать и уходить в дом не хотелось.

— Чёрт, я же собирался ведь кое-что рассказать тебе, — сказал Кёя, устало потирая виски. Всё, что произошло в лаборатории, сбило его с мыслей. Мукуро повернулся, подтянув ноги и уложив голову на голые колени. — На Сицилии я столкнулся с некой бандой, у них были ящики с предположительно оружием. На них было то же клеймо, что и на чертежах.

— Думаешь, не мы одни заинтересовались трудами того изобретателя? Но как такое возможно? И почему именно сейчас?..

— Не знаю пока, но у одного из тех парней было оружие с неизвестным мне видом Пламени. Ещё Каваллоне рассказал об ограблениях на Севере Италии, грабили лаборатории и исследовательские центры. Ни о чём не говорит?

— Мм, Каваллоне, — усмехнулся Мукуро, будто бы проигнорировав все остальные слова.

— Опять ревнуешь?

— Я уже всё тебе высказал насчёт твоего драгоценного Мустанга.

— Он ни разу не мой и ни разу не драгоценный, — ощетинился Хибари. — Может, вернёмся к делам поважнее? Верде закончил работу?

— Нет, — вдруг Мукуро выпрямился. — Говорит, что в чертежах намеренно не указаны важные детали. Паранойя? Или не так уж он и гениален? Когда, говоришь, произошли те ограбления?

— Началось всё месяца три назад.

— Примерно тогда же Верде нашёл свою часть… Подозрительно, не так ли? Кстати, а Мустанг не поведал тебе, что в последние месяцы произошло несколько нападений на членов Вонголы? И подозревают своих.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— У меня свои источники, — отмахнулся Рокудо. — Ситуация складывается крайне интересная. Ты уже начал своё расследование? Да ладно, не обманывай меня, я же тебя знаю. Наверняка уже послал своего заместителя вынюхивать. Кёя, если найдёшь кого-нибудь, связанного с этим делом, не убивай. Привези ко мне.

— Зачем? Я и сам в состоянии допросить.

— В состоянии, не спорю. Но мои методы вернее. То, что ты видел в лаборатории… Видел ведь, иначе бы не взбесился? Если вкратце, то я могу изменять воспоминания человека, внушать ложные и тем самым выуживать нужную информацию. Пока эффект кратковременный, но мы с Верде над этим успешно работаем. Да, я снова заделался в подопытные крысы, на этот раз добровольно. И не смей осуждать меня за это.

Мукуро старался говорить как можно беззаботнее, но Кёя ему не верил. По опущенным уголкам губ, по чуть нахмуренным бровям и нервно перебирающим песок пальцам он видел правду. Хибари подался вперёд, наконец целуя его. Простое соприкосновение сухих губ. Мимолётное, ни к чему не обязывающее.

— И вот надо было всё портить? — выдохнул Рокудо и отсел чуть подальше. Его волосы были закреплены той заколкой, что подарил Кёя. Серебристая, с выгравированной совой. Тогда Хибари не обратил внимания на рисунок, но теперь даже не удивлялся столь удачному стечению обстоятельств.

— Конечно, — ответил Хибари, обнимая его со спины.

Объятия Кёи совершенно не похожи на обычные, в них не тепло и не уютно. Его руки, не привыкшие к нежности, обхватывали торс Мукуро с той же твёрдостью, что и отталкивали. В такой близости не было ничего романтичного или пошлого, в ней вообще ничего не было, как и в поцелуе. Мукуро не пытался вырваться, но и не отвечал какое-то время. Потом откинул голову на плечо Хибари. Наверное, при иных обстоятельствах их отношения могли бы сложиться по-другому, лучше. Мукуро тешил себя подобными мыслями, хотя точно знал, что не в их с Кёей отношениях дело — дело в них самих, их судьбы и характеры уже не изменить.

— Покажи мне что-нибудь, — тихо попросил Мукуро. — Ты ведь не потратил впустую целый месяц? Кольцо-то я ведь не просто так подарил.

Объятия стали теснее и всё больше походили на тиски. Хибари разволновался? Просьба Мукуро застала его врасплох. Он и правда слишком мало занимался иллюзиями, к тому же без наставника это тяжело, но кое-что всё-таки освоил. Хотя показывать Рокудо свои умения немного боязно. Если ему не понравится, то он непременно задвинет целую тираду о бесталанности Хибари, что могло вылиться в очередной разлад между ними. Сейчас, когда они достигли какого-никакого взаимопонимания, ссориться не хотелось.

Жёлтая канарейка вспорхнула над ними и, полетав немного над водой, села иллюзионисту на колено. Она запела не гимн средней школы Намимори, а старую итальянскую песню. Хибари часто слышал её на улицах Палермо в исполнении бродячих музыкантов. Мукуро внимательно слушал и даже протянул руку, чтобы погладить птичку. Та ткнулась в его пальцы головой, прощебетала и растаяла.

— Неплохо, даже мило. Наколдовал Хибёрду подружку? Не заводись, мне правда понравилось, — поправился Мукуро, когда дышать стало труднее. Невольно подумалось о том, что у Хибари видимо фетиш такой, ему нравилось душить. В постели с ним определённо опасно. — Но, конечно, работы тут ещё много. Если хочешь, я…

Он не стал договаривать. Предлагать учить Хибари — глупо. Он не просто не согласится, он посчитает это предложение за оскорбление. Пусть изучает мастерство иллюзиониста самостоятельно, с помощью Вайпера или самого чёрта, но никогда не станет учеником Рокудо Мукуро. И в противовес тяжёлым мыслям в висок ткнулись сухие тёплые губы. Кёя по-своему благодарил за похвалу, вдыхал запах его волос и кожи, немного дивясь тому, что Мукуро не пользовался парфюмом. Он пах собой и немного морем.

— Хочу знать твоё настоящее имя, — произнёс Кёя.

— А? — Мукуро уже разморило. После суточной непрерывной работы и сложной битвы он был готов уснуть прямо там же, на берегу под шум волн и крики чаек. — У тебя проблемы с памятью? Рокудо Мукуро — вот моё настоящее имя. Даже на твоей метке именно оно.

— Никогда не поверю, что кого-то могли назвать таким дурацким именем с самого рождения.

Мукуро беззвучно рассмеялся.

— С самого рождения… Кёя, ты же видел моё прошлое, проклятый вуайерист. Какое имя, у меня с рождения был лишь порядковый номер.

Солнце уже слепило глаза. День обещал быть жарким.


	5. 1.5

Наверное, в этом всё-таки был смысл. В том, чтобы хоть немного открыться друг перед другом, хоть ненадолго абстрагироваться от прошлого, настоящего и возможного будущего; от этой длительной, тяжёлой обоюдной болезни, от которой никак не вылечиться, но хоть пожаловаться на симптомы можно. То время, проведённое в обнимку на берегу шумного моря, словно показывало, что могло быть по-другому. И всё же оно закончилось. Чтобы добиться взаимного доверия, им пришлось взяться за оружие, а для чего-то большего, наверное, придётся умереть.

Мукуро ушёл, сославшись на непреодолимое желание спать. И Хибари долго смотрел ему вслед, подмечая то, как он подволакивал правую ногу. Возможно, Кёя перестарался, хотя и сам неслабо получил в ночной стычке. Но раны и ушибы, полученные от Мукуро, не болели. Наоборот, они подстёгивали и горели жаром долгожданного удовлетворения. Когда следы на белом песке окончательно затёрлись, Хибари поднялся со своего места. Подставляясь тёплому ветру, он вытянулся, разминая затёкшую спину, оглянулся вокруг в поисках кинутых тонфа. Оружие обнаружилось рядом с большой корягой, на которой в прошлый раз сидел Мукуро.

Подобрав тонфа, Хибари уже собрался обратно на виллу, как его взгляд зацепился за фиолетовые отблески на бревне. При более близком рассмотрении этими отблесками оказались осколки ракушки. Её перламутр отдавал именно фиолетовым цветом и местами был запачкан тёмной засохшей кровью. Хибари осторожно собрал осколки и положил их в карман брюк.

На вилле он в первую очередь смазал несколько ушибов недавним подарком Каваллоне — заживляющей мазью с активными компонентами пламени Солнца, но старался не переусердствовать, потом переоделся и спустился вниз. Рокудо нигде не было, видимо, и правда спал, а Курому как раз вернулась из сада.

— Не знала, что вы уже прибыли, — улыбнулась девушка. Она несла тяжёлую корзину с фруктами и цветами, но помочь себе не разрешила. — Если немного подождёте, я приготовлю что-нибудь на завтрак.

Хибари кивнул. На кухне он немного понаблюдал за ней, чтобы ничего в еду лишнего не подмешала. Докуро хоть и не вызывала подозрений и выглядела даже излишне милой, но всё же являлась ученицей Мукуро, мало ли на что она способна. Однако, когда на столе появилась чашка ароматного кофе, Кёя готов был простить этой девушке всё. Кофе он редко пил, но после тяжёлой ночи это именно то, что надо.

— Ты имеешь отношение к тому, что происходит в лаборатории? — спросил Кёя. Докуро, возившаяся у плиты, застыла на мгновение, но тут же вернулась к своим делам.

— Это так важно? — тихо произнесла она.

— Разве нет? Рокудо ведь играет в твоей жизни чуть ли не главную роль. И ты одобряешь то, что он делает с собой?

Курому повернулась. Её руки крепко сжимали кухонное полотенце, губы немного подрагивали. Хибари уже успел пожалеть о том, что влез в отношения этих двоих, но почему-то очень хотелось узнать, что же на самом деле их связывало.

— Мукуро-сама волен сам решать, что делать с собой и своей жизнью. Или с жизнями своих подчинённых. Да, если бы не он, многих бы из нас давно не было в живых, — ответила она на немой вопрос. Хрупкая фигурка девушки вся напряглась, единственный глаз заблестел. Ей сложно говорить на такую тему, хотя бы по той причине, что она раньше ни с кем это не обсуждала. — И, конечно, мне страшно, я за него переживаю. Но, знаете, Хибари-сан, я решила ещё тогда, когда отказалась от его силы: когда он совершит самую большую глупость, я буду нужна больше обычного. Я буду рядом, несмотря ни на что.

Она ведь любила Мукуро, по-настоящему любила. А Кёя был выбран его судьбой. Возможно, если бы Докуро встретила его раньше Хибари, всё сложилось иначе, но верилось в это с трудом.

— Прости, — зачем-то извинился Кёя, когда девушка резко отвернулась от него. 

Извинялся ли он за то, что влез не в своё дело, или за то, что носил на бедре метку с именем дорогого ей человека, Хибари не знал. Знал лишь, что задерживаться в этом доме ему не стоило, раз уж Верде ничего путного всё равно не предложит. Не дождавшись завтрака, он вернулся в гостевую комнату, сложил немногочисленные вещи. И долго смотрел на выпавшие из брюк осколки ракушки.

Апартаменты Мукуро он нашёл довольно быстро, почти интуитивно — дальняя угловая комната с самой красивой, даже роскошной дверью, служившей скорее в качестве дополнительной звукоизоляцией, нежели украшением. Хибари скромно постучал в качестве банальной вежливости и потянул ручку двери на себя. Оказалось не заперто.

Небрежно задёрнутые занавески пропускали свет, но прямые солнечные лучи сюда не попадали в течение всего дня из-за расположения спальни. Ещё один пунктик в копилку иллюзиониста — купить дом на солнечном острове, но собственные покои от этого самого солнца тщательно огородить. Странно, что вообще окна тут имелись. Сама же комната ничего необычного из себя не представляла: мало мебели — шкаф, столик у окна, плетёное кресло и огромная кровать. И большинство горизонтальных поверхностей было завалено какими-то вещами: предметами гардероба, мусором, бумагами, боевыми коробочками. Хибари даже пару книг заметил, чего от Рокудо никак не ожидал.

Сам же Мукуро, ничем не укрытый, крепко спал, обняв подушку, и не чувствовал, что за ним откровенно наблюдали. Видно, он и правда вымотался, раз залез в кровать в той же рубашке, что и ходил до этого. На простыне различались песчинки. Кёя стряхнул их, прежде чем сесть на край постели. Он бы не стал тут задерживаться, тем более пялиться на Рокудо, если бы тот не лежал боком. Правым боком, демонстрируя свою метку во всей красе.

Ему не показалось тогда в лаборатории, она и правда была испещрена шрамами — в основном вокруг, но местами и сами иероглифы расчерчивались бледными полосками. Мукуро пытался избавиться от неё? Или же просто резал для удовольствия? В любом случае, смотреть на собственное изуродованное имя было неприятно. Клеймо теперь ещё хуже выделялось на коже и красоты своему владельцу не добавляло.

Хибари коснулся метки, и ровное дыхание Мукуро прервалось шумным вздохом. Он реагировал даже на едва ощутимое прикосновение, и от этого становилось не по себе, поэтому Кёя поспешил покинуть комнату, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Перед уходом он оставил перламутровые осколки на столике у окна.

Из столовой доносились знакомые голоса и шум — семья Рокудо, судя по всему, собралась за завтраком в полном составе. И дисциплина этим людям, очевидно, чужда. Помня о том, что в этом доме он не хозяин, Хибари сдержался и не стал вмешиваться. В конце концов, ему пора.

Уже за пределами виллы он набрал номер Кусакабе. Заместитель ответил чуть ли не после первого гудка, что после дурдома имени Рокудо доставило особенное удовольствие. Они договорились о встрече на нейтральной территории, и Кусакабе при помощи секретного кода дал понять, что новости у него были.

Добираться до Вероны пришлось на арендованной машине, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Хибари далеко не идеально ориентировался в Италии, поэтому времени на дорогу потратил больше, чем следовало. И на место прибыл не в лучшем расположении духа.

— Кё-сан! — Тетсуя интенсивно махал рукой, приглашая за свой столик. Хибёрд слетел с его плеча и спикировал на голову хозяина, радостно чирикая.

Хибари оглянулся: кафе, выбранное заместителем, ему нравилось. Небольшое, но с множеством перегородок, за которыми можно было уединиться и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Хотя в случае с Кусакабе вопрос внимания не имел никакого значения, ведь причёска в стиле Элвиса мало где пользовалась популярностью. Однако, Хибари не мог не отдать должного заместителю, ему удавалось скрывать своё присутствие на самом виду, если того требовала ситуация.

Миловидная официантка подошла к ним, чтобы принять заказ. Голод Хибари не испытывал, но всё же заказал пасту с морепродуктами, всё равно ничего приличнее и привычнее здесь не подавали. Тетсуя же допивал то ли третью, то ли четвёртую чашку кофе в ожидании босса. Не то чтобы Хибари опаздывал, просто заместитель имел привычку приходить на встречи с ним сильно заранее — чтобы подготовиться и не нарваться. Эта привычка зачастую улучшала настроение главы Дисциплинарного Комитета.

— Что удалось узнать? — сразу начал Хибари. Он всё ещё осторожно осматривался на всякий случай, хотя вероятность слежки была мала, но предусмотрительность не помешает. 

— Я осмотрел лаборатории в Турине, изучил свидетельские показания. Многие упоминают того человека, которого вы встретили, но никаких переговоров бандиты не вели, о своих намерениях не распространялись, никаких требований не выдвигали. Также, они точно знали, где находится искомое — в основном, было украдено сырьё и драгоценные материалы, используемые для создания Пламенного оружия.

— Хм, это ожидаемо. У них была чётко поставленная задача, они её выполнили. Странно, что свидетелей оставили.

— Да, не был убит ни один работник лабораторий. Зато в нескольких городах, в том числе и Турине, обнаружены трупы членов семей из Альянса. Мелкие сошки, не боссы, но всё же…

— Возможно, они были связаны с Инкогнито, — предположил Хибари. Он уже понимал, к чему вёл Тетсуя.

— Именно, — подтвердил тот. — Расследование в лабораториях ничего не дало, так что я посетил порты, где объявлялись те парни. Все они, так или иначе, находятся под контролем одного человека. Бывшего члена семьи Нери, уничтоженной за предательство около десяти лет назад. Этот человек сотрудничал с Вонголой и сдал своих, за что получил прощение.

— А теперь снова взялся за старое? Либо помогает выжившим товарищам, либо они сами спросили с него за предательство. — Как раз подошла официантка с заказом, Кёе пришлось ненадолго замолчать. — Что думаешь ты?

— Я думаю, необходимо допросить этого человека. Пока до него не добрались CEDEF.

— Кстати, как далеко зашло их расследование? Каваллоне так и не позвонил ни разу с тех пор, как я покинул Сицилию. Это на него не похоже.

— След затерялся, а Вонгола занялась восстановлением лабораторий и помощью пострадавшим. В открытую они не действуют, но…

— Надо спешить, — улыбнулся Хибари. Наконец-то чувствовал себя настоящим хищником на охоте. — Не люблю, когда моя добыча достаётся доброхотам из Вонголы, они же портят всё постоянно.

Кусакабе усмехнулся. Босс у него своеобразный, но он уже привык, привязался к Хибари Кёе и не представлял, что возможно работать на кого-то другого. Пусть Хибари вечно искал неприятности и влезал в авантюры, с ним было нескучно.

— Кё-сан, с вами всё в порядке? — спросил Тетсуя, когда с трапезой было покончено. Хибари вопросительно поднял бровь. — У вас как будто стало больше ранений, чем в тот день, когда мы виделись в последний раз.

— Ты же знаешь, куда и к кому я ездил, — пожал плечами Кёя. — Разве можно от _него_ уехать целым?

Расплатившись, они вышли на улицу. Охота началась.

∞

Мукуро ощущал себя призраком. С ним стали гораздо меньше общаться, почти что избегали и старались не попадаться на глаза. Он понимал причину такого поведения, неделю назад он проткнул трезубцем руку Кену и запугал Курому до слёз. Тогда было невыносимо больно. Теперь же он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, сбросив накопившееся напряжение. И этого было недостаточно для восстановления спокойствия в семье.

После той ночи, проведённой с Хибари, он проспал двое суток кряду. И проснулся в полной тишине, несмотря на то, что за окном был день. Никаких шагов в доме, никаких разговоров и каких-либо ещё звуков. Мукуро понадеялся, что просто все куда-то ушли, на пляж, например. Впрочем, так и оказалось. Остался лишь Фран, но тот мастерски умел скрывать своё присутствие.

На повреждённой голени обнаружилась тугая повязка, пахнувшая лекарствами. Несколько царапин залеплены пластырем. Кто-то позаботился о нём, немного прибрался в комнате. Единственное, на столике у окна лежали осколки ракушки, которую он так и не смог отдать тому, кому собирался. Мукуро догадывался, кто принёс их сюда и почему. Как и догадывался, почему Хибари уехал в то же утро. После всего того, что произошло между ними, было бы неловко продолжать общаться, как ни в чём ни бывало. Надо отдохнуть, залатать привычные маски перед следующей встречей.

И следующая встреча не заставила себя ждать. Мукуро даже не успел полностью восстановиться, как Хибари заявился в поместье. К тому же, не один.

Он приехал на минивэне. Неожиданный выбор для того, кто предпочитал мотоциклы и спортивные автомобили. Долго ломать голову над необычным явлением не пришлось — из просторного салона Хибари выкатил инвалидную коляску, в которой находился мужчина в бессознательном состоянии. Руки и ноги этого человека были скованы несколькими парами наручников, а рот заткнут кляпом. 

— Твои подарки прямо-таки один лучше другого, — скептично произнёс Мукуро, придерживая дверь, чтобы Кёя завёз свою добычу внутрь дома. — Спасибо, что не трупы мне в постель таскаешь. А, это дело времени.

Хибари хмыкнул в ответ. Он провёл несколько суток в дороге, в погоне и слежке, потому ни сил, ни желания пререкаться с Рокудо не имел, только вкратце пояснил положение дел. Найти шпиона Нери оказалось сложнее, чем они с Тетсуей предполагали. Этого полноватого сорокалетнего мужчину звали Серджио Грассо, он владел фирмой-перевозчиком и часто переезжал с места на место под предлогом личного контроля бизнеса. Он занимался не вполне легальными перевозками и порой крышевал контрабандистов, но все свои действия согласовывал с главенствующей Семьёй, и много лет его деятельность не вызывала сомнений. Грассо заслужил доверие Вонголы, именно этого он и добивался, чтобы без особых проблем проворачивать свои махинации. Хибари уже удалось доказать его причастность к нескольким крупным сделкам по перепродаже наркотиков американским диллерам, а также связь с убитыми членами Вонголы. Он расколол бы предателя сам, если бы не обещание Мукуро.

— У нас запланирована вечеринка? Почему меня никто не предупредил? — спросил встретившийся по пути в лабораторию Верде. Он практически поселился на вилле Рокудо, поэтому его присутствию уже никто не удивлялся. — Хотя, знаете, я не фанат садомазохизма.

— Ну, ничего, втянешься, — очаровательно улыбнулся ему Мукуро и слегка погладил плечо Хибари. — У кое-кого здесь весомые аргументы и бездонная мотивация, на всех хватит. Пойдёмте, профессор, нас ждут великие дела!

Кёя машинально сбросил чужую руку и продолжил путь. Транквилизатор, что он вколол Грассо, скоро перестанет действовать, что усложнит задачу, поэтому он спешил скинуть с себя заботу о пленном. Верде, посомневавшись, всё-таки последовал за ними. Любопытство победило инстинкт самосохранения. И по прибытии в нужную комнату они начали слаженную работу: пока Верде настраивал технику, Мукуро снял с себя кольца и серьги, разместил подопытного в специальном кресле, подключил к нему приборы с проворностью бывалого врача и ничем выказывал волнения. Грассо очнулся, но сопротивляться или кричать не стал. Только смотрел на окружавших его людей с безразличием.

— Я хочу знать, что ты собираешься делать, — потребовал Хибари, когда профессор закрепил на Рокудо с десяток проводов и катетеров.

— Мм, Кёя, я же рассказывал, — отмахнулся иллюзионист. Все эти торчащие из него иголки и трубки доставляли неудобство.

— В общих чертах. Расскажи подробный план.

— Боишься, что что-то пойдёт не так? Конечно, я понимаю. Этот человек — единственный на данный момент шанс выследить Инкогнито. Ты волнуешься за него, а не за меня. — Мукуро нахмурился, закусил губу, когда по трубкам потекла прозрачная жидкость-реагент. — Я внушу ему, что я — его босс, он точно всё расскажет. А если не получится, то выбьешь информацию своими методами. Но вряд ли что-то получится. Они не нарушают омерту даже под контролем сознания. Иди к Верде, здесь тебе делать нечего.

— Я не… волнуюсь, — только и смог произнести Хибари. Больше расспрашивать Рокудо ему не хотелось, было невыносимо просто смотреть на него так близко.

В соседней комнате уже гудели приборы, а профессор что-то быстро печатал на клавиатуре. На мониторах перед ним высвечивалось множество показателей, но всё это не имело никакого значения в сравнении с волнами Туманного пламени, что тянулись от Мукуро к подопытному. Видел ли это Верде? Хибари сомневался. В синеватый оттенок Тумана примешался кроваво-красный, показатели на мониторах подскочили. Во взгляде Грассо больше не читалось искусственное умиротворения, в его глазах плескался ужас, губы беззвучно шевелились.

Мукуро проделывал это множество раз, уже со счёта сбился, но до сих пор каждая сессия — пытка. Чтобы вмешаться в воспоминания человека и вырезать нужные фрагменты, нельзя было подчинять его волю себе, нельзя завладевать его телом. Это походило на ювелирную работу, на сложную операцию. Пот выступал на лбу, все клетки тела перенасыщались Туманом, а правый глаз застилала кровавая дымка. На первый раз ему лучше не задерживаться, поэтому Мукуро отнял руку от мужчины и коротко вздохнул. Посмотрел на зеркальное стекло, наверняка Кёя с него глаз не сводил.

— Серджио, — хрипло позвал Рокудо. Мужчина в кресле напротив дёрнулся, его взгляд прояснился. — Ты узнаёшь меня?

— Да, босс, — неуверенно ответил Грассо. 

— Отлично, — удовлетворённо кивнул Мукуро. — Ты хорошо поработал. И у меня есть к тебе дело.

— Да, дон Нери, всё, что пожелаете.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал всё, что знаешь о наших с тобой планах.

Хибари прильнул к стеклу, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. 

— Это гипноз? — спросил он у Верде.

— А? Нет, не совсем. Сейчас наш подопытный свято верит, что разговаривает со своим боссом. Но на самом деле он находится в некоем подобии транса, поэтому не обращает внимания на окружающую его обстановку. Посмотри, его мозг работает на пределе. Надеюсь, Мукуро успеет вытянуть из него всю информацию, обычно память к ним быстро возвращается. — Верде беспечно откинулся на спинку стула и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, ему не хватало только миски с попкорном.

— Вы назначили встречу на вашем острове, чтобы позже напасть на Эльбу. Вы ищете… ищете… Року… Муку… — Грассо будто не хватало воздуха, чтобы договаривать фразы до конца. — И остальных детей из Десятого поколения. Чтобы заставить старика Тимотео… страдать…

— Координаты, мой милый, назови их. Будь хорошим подчинённым.

Мукуро плохо сдерживал восторг от услышанных слов и уже делал глупости, но всё это неважно. Когда Хибари записал названные координаты, мужчина вдруг начал бормотать что-то под нос, как тот, в прошлый раз. Кёя оглянулся на мониторы — его мозговая деятельность сильно снизилась.

— Достаточно, — сказал Верде в микрофон, но Мукуро почему-то продолжил говорить что-то еле слышно. И с каждой секундой на лице Грассо всё сильнее проявлялся страх, он задыхался, обливался потом, сердцебиение и пульс его зашкаливали. А Мукуро всё говорил. — Хватит, Рокудо, прекрати!

— Отключи его, — скомандовал Кёя профессору, а сам зашёл в комнату к испытуемым. Взял Мукуро за плечи, заставил смотреть только на себя. Мужчина тем временем обмяк в кресле. — Всё, больше не надо. Он всё рассказал.

Мукуро обхватил его лицо холодными ладонями. Улыбнулся.

— Нет, ну ты слышал, да? На Рокудо Мукуро они хотят напасть… вот это новости, ку-фу-фу.

Кёя его восторга не разделял, занялся катетерами, потом помог подняться и бережно, насколько вообще был способен, отвёл в защищённую комнату. Там он некоторое время не оставлял притихшего Мукуро одного, обнял, как тогда на берегу, чтобы даже не пытался вернуться к Грассо. Когда Мукуро молчит, это даже приятно, но пугающе.

— Сдашь этого ублюдка CEDEF? — спросил Рокудо. Присутствие Хибари на этот раз действовало на него более успокаивающе, чем подавляющие способности и Пламя стены.

— Нет, пока не закончим дело. У тебя ведь найдётся место, где его подержать недолго?

— Найдётся, — подтвердил он. — Он не потерял рассудок, можешь не беспокоиться на этот счёт. Я контролировал ситуацию. И не надо опять пытаться сломать мне рёбра. Никогда не слышал о существовании живых смирительных рубашек.

Хибари случайно стиснул его в объятиях сильнее, чем стоило. Злился. Контролировал он, как же. Чуть сам себя с ума не свёл, чёртов иллюзионист. До Кёи постепенно доходило, что бесило его не то, что Мукуро чуть не угробил единственного полезного свидетеля. Нет, его бесило то, что Мукуро чуть не угробил себя. По крайней мере, был близок к тому. И осознание этого, и объятия, и все эти прикосновения к метке сводили с ума уже Хибари. Впору найти семейного психотерапевта и вместе ходить на сеансы. Лучше в тренировочный зал.

Через пару часов они вместе изучали досье на сына бывшего босса интересующей их семьи — Батиста Нери. Ничего особенного в его биографии не было: после казни отца пропал, объявился в Америке, там и прожил несколько лет, пока не угодил в тюрьму. И судя по сроку, должен был до сих пор там находиться, но Хибари узнал его по фотографии. Это точно тот же мужчина, что командовал погрузкой ящиков в Палермо.

— Профессор, а у меня ведь есть пара вопросов, — сказал Мукуро. Они разместились в конференц-зале за длинным столом. Было бы лучше, конечно, обсуждать дальнейшие действия наедине, но Хибари понимал, почему Рокудо позвал Верде. — Откуда у вас чертежи?

Верде усмехнулся. Ждал такого вопроса давно. Он достал сигареты и зажигалку, закурил, несмотря на то, что на базе курение практически запрещалось.

— Если я откажусь отвечать, попытаешься мне память промыть? 

— Не исключено, — холодно ответил Мукуро. Запах курева его раздражал.

— Знаешь, Мукуро-кун, какой бы беспощадной злобной сукой ты бы ни хотел выглядеть, всё-таки ты ещё неопытный мальчишка. И твоя родственная душа идеально тебе подходит. Вы оба — эгоистичные зверёныши, не желающие ничего знать о сострадании, любви, привязанности — всём том, чем больно человечество. И забавно смотреть на то, как вы, независимые и гордые, оторваться друг от друга не можете. — Верде кашлянул, стряхнул пепел в стакан перед собой.

— Эта, безусловно, впечатляющая речь имеет какое-либо отношение к моему вопросу? — Мукуро всего перекосило. Он старался сохранять улыбку на лице, старался не реагировать на слова учёного, но Хибари видел и чувствовал — его задело.

— Хм? Нет, не имеет, конечно. Просто мысли вслух, — бывший Аркобалено хитро прищурился. — А чертежи я случайно нашёл в архивах с конфискатом и наследием стёртых семей. Сейчас, когда всплыла история с Нери, я многое понял. Джино Росси, учёный и мой многоуважаемый коллега, некогда служивший Триадам, был вербован Девятым три года назад. Сразу же после этого он был убит вместе со своими телохранителями. Так как вербовка находилась под строжайшим секретом, то никто в Вонголе и не слыхал о таком учёном. Я же узнал об этой истории чуть позже, когда попытался связаться с Росси, но нигде не мог найти ни его самого, ни его трудов. 

— Думаете, его смерть сфальсифицировали, чтобы заполучить его в свои ряды? — Хибари становилось скучно от всех этих мафиозных разборок, но он старательно пытался вникнуть в суть дела. Хотя мог бы просто отправиться по нужным координатам и разнести там всё в пух и прах.

— Судя по тому знаку, что ты видел на грузе Нери, это вполне вероятно. Я уверен, что это отличительное клеймо Росси, лично я его чертежей раньше не видел, но видел письма. И пока картина складывается таким образом: Нери либо держат Джино в заложниках, либо он сам присоединился к мятежникам. Они точат зуб на Вонголу, что немудрено, но почему-то нацелились в первую очередь на молодое поколение… Странный выбор.

Верде докуривал вторую сигарету. Мукуро прожигал его взглядом, а Кёя забил в навигатор координаты острова, о котором рассказал Грассо. Официально он не существовал, но должен был находиться где-то вблизи испанских границ в Лигурийском море. Такое возможно, если остров засекречен или создан искусственно, в любом случае, найти его не должно составить труда. Главное, решить на чём именно туда добираться: вертолёт — слишком шумно и заметно, а также уязвимо и нет уверенности в возможности посадки. Корабль, а лучше подводный подошёл бы, но подобных транспортных средств в распоряжении у Хибари не водилось.

— Бред какой-то. Заговоры, подлоги, месть… Пошло и безвкусно, — раздражённо махнул руками Мукуро. — Я просто всех убью, а потом уже будем искать причины, ставить свечки за упокой и искать виноватых. Но, если твой друг действительно жив, я бы с ним поболтал.

— Он нужен живым, — согласился Хибари. — Если, конечно, вообще жив до сих пор. Его изобретения эффективны и могут стать прорывными в современном вооружении.

Мукуро задумчиво кивнул. Верде пожал плечами, он не одобрял инициативу лезть к малознакомым противникам без поддержки хотя бы CEDEF, но переубеждать Хибари и Рокудо не стремился. Их роковой тандем вызывал научный интерес не только в плане взаимоотношений в быту, но в боевой связке.

∞

С самого утра лил дождь. Ближе к окончанию летнего сезона солнце всё чаще скрывалось тёмными грозовыми тучами. Тяжёлые капли впитывались в землю, деревья гнулись под ними, не выдерживали стебли растений. Цветы в саду Курому гибли, и она не спешила их спасать. Смотрела украдкой на них из окна своей спальни, дышала свежим воздухом, пропахшим дождём. Она чувствовала беду, грозившую её дому, и отчаяние от того, что не знала, как помочь.

Несмотря на то, что в особняке Рокудо множество комнат, побыть в одиночестве, тишине и покое там невозможно. Хибари уже собрался поехать в город, чтобы снять номер в отеле, как набрёл на беседку в саду, которая больше напоминала летний домик. Тут располагалась софа с пледом, столик с несколькими стульями вокруг, книги. Кто-то определённо бывал в этом уютном месте, но в последнее время явно забросил.

Шум дождя способствовал хорошему сну, и Хибари вскоре задремал, устроившись на софе. Его график сильно сместился из-за перелётов, переездов, недосыпов и напряжения, организм требовал здорового сна, желательно в собственной постели, в Японии, по которой он уже соскучился. В доме Рокудо и вовсе не получалось расслабиться — не только из-за того, что нельзя было терять бдительность. Из-за подозрительных взглядов обитателей виллы, из-за близости Мукуро Хибари начинал чувствовать себя параноиком.

— Скоро пляжи совсем опустеют, — послышался тихий голос где-то рядом. Кёя не открыл глаза, находясь ещё где-то на границе сна и реальности, поэтому не исключал возможности, что голос ему снился. — Зимой тут здорово. Прохладно, тихо, одиноко… Идеально, да? Ещё можно ходить по пляжу голышом, хотя купаться я бы не советовал, ку-фу-фу…

Мукуро завидовал Хибари и его спокойствию. Сам же он пребывал в взвинченном, возбуждённом состоянии и места себе не находил, пока они готовились к операции. Было так много нюансов, один из которых — держать всё в секрете от Альянса. Эту часть взвалил на себя Хибари, переговаривался с Каваллоне, чтобы выведать известную им информацию, отправлял их по ложному следу. Оказалось, что Кёя умел виртуозно врать и не краснеть при этом. Мукуро признавал, что выглядело это объективно сексуально.

— Учитывая всё произошедшее, я не против, если ты приедешь погостить. В конце концов, кто ещё развеет мою скуку. — Софа скрипнула, когда Рокудо поставил на неё колено и навис над Хибари, чтобы накинуть на него плед и чуть взъерошить волосы.

Мукуро больше ничего не сказал, не стал будить Кёю, попросту сбежал с места «преступления». Он был похож на застенчивого мальчишку, который впервые в своей жизни испытывал к кому-то подобие симпатии. Пусть и симпатия в понимании Рокудо — понятие не совсем приличное и обыденное.

Губы Хибари дрогнули в улыбке. Зиму он намеревался провести дома. Накопились долги по учёбе, да и банально Италия его достала. А заманчивое предложение… это ведь не последняя их зима?


	6. 1.6

∞

— И как тебе до сих пор всё сходит с рук? — прервал обоюдное молчание Хибари. Они с Мукуро уже около получаса находились в открытом море на небольшой, но хорошо оснащённой яхте. Дождь закончился лишь к ночи, поэтому и начинать операцию пришлось в темноте. В каком-то смысле, это даже преимущество.

— Что именно? — переспросил Мукуро, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Кёя ни за что бы не поверил в то, что Рокудо умеет управлять моторной яхтой, если бы не увидел этого лично. И, надо было отдать должное, делал он это мастерски даже в ночное время. Наверное, часто практиковался, всё-таки на острове жил.

— Неужели никто не в курсе, чем ты занимаешься? Вендиче, например?

Развеивать лёгкое напряжение разговорами не такая уж и плохая затея, когда нечем заняться. Мукуро сидел за штурвалом, сверялся с навигатором, сосредоточенно смотрел вдаль. От него исходили волны пламени Тумана, скрывавшие судно вместе с его немногочисленной командой. А Хибари оставалось лишь сидеть рядом в кокпите и ждать, чего он ужасно не любил, когда дело касалось предстоящей драки. Они единогласно решили, что никого постороннего в это дело впутывать не станут, разделят добычу между собой, как два культурных хищника, поэтому и отправились только вдвоём. Вроде бы Мукуро оставил на всякий случай координаты острова своим людям, но Хибари был уверен, что помощь не потребуется.

— Я живу в своё удовольствие. За это сажают? — искренне удивился Мукуро. — Или у тебя есть какие-то другие сведения о моей жизни?

Хибари тяжело вздохнул. Нет, с Рокудо невозможно. Просто невозможно, и всё тут.

— После всего, что я видел в лаборатории, во снах…

— Оя, во снах я тоже много чего странного вижу, но это ни о чём не говорит, — перебил Мукуро. За пару миль до места назначения он начал сбавлять скорость, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. — Учитывая интуицию Тсунаёши, твой вопрос не имеет смысла. Пока я не доставляю серьёзных проблем, Вонгола готова закрыть глаза на некоторые… мм, вольности. Даже если это касается жизни её членов и законов. С какой стороны ни посмотри, я — исключительное звено в мире мафии. Наверное, всё дело в дьявольском обаянии.

— Согласен, с какой стороны ни посмотри, ты — исключительный, невыносимый, испорченный, заносчивый, лживый, отвратительный… — Хибари откинулся на спинку своего кресла, прикрыл глаза. — Ещё и выглядишь так, будто до сих пор не пережил бунтарский возраст. Серьёзно, Рокудо, поскромнее никак нельзя?

Для этой ночной вылазки иллюзионист и правда оделся совершенно неподобающе: нацепил кучу украшений в виде колец и серёг, из одежды выбрал белые облегающие и неприлично просвечивающие брюки, рубашку, которую никогда не застёгивал на все пуговицы, короткий пиджак, непонятно для чего созданный. Спасибо, что хотя бы волосы собрал — заколкой, что подарил Хибари, и с которой, по всей видимости, он теперь не расставался.

— Влюбился, что ли? — хмыкнул Мукуро. В отличие от того, что сказал недавно Верде, такая характеристика его совсем не задевала, скорее, вызывала любопытство. Кёя редко бывал разговорчивым, видимо, сказывалась скука, поэтому хотелось вытянуть из него как можно больше. — Принимай, пожалуйста, меня таким, какой есть. Я же ничего не говорю о том, что в твои годы девственником оставаться уже попросту стыдно. 

В голове эта фраза звучала смешнее. Мукуро даже не стал смотреть в сторону своего спутника, чтобы не спровоцировать его на насилие в свой адрес. Да знал он, благодаря паре недавних неприятных сновидений, что у Хибари в этом плане всё в порядке, и всё равно пытался подколоть. К счастью, глупая шутка никак не была прокомментирована, только ещё несколько долгих минут иллюзионист чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд. Над терпением Кёи всегда забавно измываться, но лучше это делать на твёрдой земле, а не в открытом море.

Когда до цели оставалось около полумили, Мукуро заглушил мотор. Двигаться дальше без более полной информации не имело смысла, поэтому они отправили на разведку Хибёрда, снаряжённого камерой и навигационным датчиком. Птица была определённо рада выполнять поручения своего хозяина и не слишком-то жаловала его партнёра, клюнув его в ладонь перед тем, как улететь. Жаль, что нельзя было отправить на это задание сову Тумана из-за того, что её пламя засветилось бы на радарах противника.

Судя по добытым снимкам, остров и вправду был воссоздан искусственным образом. Он представлял собой небольшую территорию площадью в пару километров без особой растительности. В центре располагался вполне обычный особняк и несколько зданий поменьше, обнесённые высоким забором. Мукуро удивился тому, что никакой особенной защиты не было видно, как и охраны — по крайней мере, на расстоянии. Неподалёку от дома была гавань, в которой он собирался пришвартоваться. Не лучшее решение в плане незаметного вторжения, но других вариантов он не видел. 

— Считаешь, что они сейчас здесь? — резонно спросил Кёя.

— Посмотри, — Мукуро увеличил одну из фотографий на экране ноутбука. — Несколько площадок для воздушного транспорта, на одной — вертолёт. Кто-нибудь там точно есть. В любом случае, посетить это место стоит.

Хибари кивнул. Выйдя на палубу, он встретил Хибёрда, который спикировал на его плечо. Погладив птицу, он достал пару хлебных крошек из грудного кармана рубашки. И ощутил на себе явственное желание Мукуро съязвить по этому поводу. 

— Хибари! Хибари! — благодарила птица за угощение и легонько покусывала пальцы хозяина.

Кёя никогда не запирал Хибёрда в клетке, хватало чёткого приказа не идти за ним, но на этот раз пришлось. Это Мукуро дал ему клетку со всем необходимым, что с его стороны было неожиданным поступком. Питомца своего соулмейта он недолюбливал и имел на то основания — мало кто приходил в восторг от гимна средней школы Намимори в птичьем исполнении.

На причале царила тишина. Лишь слабый ветер гулял в ветках кустарников и редких деревьев, лениво перекатывались волны. Мукуро поддерживал скрывающую их иллюзию, хотя не переставал ждать, что по пламени их как раз и обнаружат. И именно тогда он сделал удивительное для себя открытие — постоянно находиться в напряжении, следить за своей спиной не нужно. Рядом с ним был тот, кто мог прикрыть, если что.

Хибари уже сжимал в руках тонфа, готовый в любую секунду броситься в бой. В его вечно холодном взгляде сгущались тучи. Даже в предрассветной полутьме Мукуро не отказал себе в удовольствии немного понаблюдать за ним. И думал над тем, как бы ненавязчиво сообщить этому одинокому Облаку, какой он безумно красивый, когда сгорает от желания подраться. Но не сейчас, не время.

Когда они только готовились к отплытию, Хибари спросил насчёт радиосвязи на случай, если они разделятся. Тогда Рокудо только посмеялся — зачем им какие-либо технические приспособления, если они могут общаться на подсознательном уровне. Такой вариант не устроил Кёю, он не собирался терпеть Мукуро в своей голове, поэтому вынудил Верде выдать им миниатюрные гарнитуры. По прибытии на остров эти штучки вполне ожидаемо вышли из строя, и Хибари чуть не выплеснул всю скопившуюся энергию на Рокудо и его улыбку в стиле ну-я-же-говорил. Голоса, раздавшиеся где-то неподалёку, остудили его пыл в отношении партнёра.

Мукуро схватил Кёю за локоть и потащил в тень деревьев. Нельзя так сразу лезть на рожон, надо хотя бы прикинуть численность противника. И недовольное сопение под боком ясно давало понять, что с его мнением кое-кто не согласен. Когда Хибари пылает, лучше отойти в сторонку и не мешать или принять его страсть на себя. В роли же сдерживающего фактора Мукуро выступал впервые.

— Успокойся, — прошипел Рокудо, когда по дороге к причалу прошли двое мужчин. Кёя больно толкнул его в плечо. — Ты ведь всё прекрасно понимаешь.

Мужчины шли вдоль берега, о чём-то тихо переговаривались. Один из них держал в руке мощный фонарь и освещал им путь. Луч яркого света лениво скользил по деревянному мосту, тёмной воде, переполз ближе к дороге, ведущей куда-то вглубь острова. Они некоторое время простояли около того места, где была пришвартована яхта. Мукуро напрягся. Вдруг заметили? Нет, быть такого не может. Его иллюзии идеальны.

— Не мешай мне, — недовольно буркнул Хибари, когда патрульные удалились от них на приличное расстояние.

— Так, — резко повернулся Мукуро и вцепился пальцами в его предплечья, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Прекращай валять дурака. Если начнём шуметь прямо с порога, то лакомый кусочек может нам и не достаться. Так что веди себя тихо, загрызть кого-нибудь до смерти ещё успеешь. К тому же, это какие-то неудачники, нас ждёт рыбка покрупнее.

— Я умею тихо, — невозмутимо произнёс Хибари и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Грызть до смерти.

Мукуро удалось не потерять самообладание и отнестись к этим словам с юмором. Потом как-нибудь припомнит. А сейчас стоило вернуться к делу. Снова схватившись за рукав партнёра, чтобы не наделал глупостей и держался рядом, он пошёл вдоль дороги. По пути никто не встретился, да и Хибари притих после пары попыток вырваться. Мукуро прислушался. Никаких птиц, насекомых, никаких звуков, кроме шелеста листвы и поскрипывания веток на ветру. Остров казался нереальным, но иллюзионист точно знал, что это не так. 

Когда они подобрались к забору, скрывавшему двухэтажный симпатичный особняк, Мукуро остановился, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Поначалу его тревожила безмятежность этого места, но теперь он чувствовал жажду убийства. Пока ещё смутно, неуловимо, но она была. Это успокаивало. Он обернулся — Хибари также сосредоточенно изучал окружавшую их местность, держать его уже не было нужды.

 _Я распространю немного пламени, поищу возможные ловушки_ , раздалось в голове у Кёи. Он поморщился, говорил же не лезть к нему. Мукуро только усмехнулся, закрыл ладонью левый глаз, притронулся к серьге Тумана. Послышался тихий перелив металлических подвесок. Едва заметный туман пополз по земле, воздух слегка похолодел. Вдруг Мукуро вздрогнул.

_Не понимаю. Тут ничего нет. Только пара десятков людей в доме, в основном, под землёй. Но… Странно. Слишком просто._

Хибари пожал плечами. Они условились взять босса Нери живым, как и изобретателя. И сделать это удобнее, если им не окажут сопротивления, пусть и скучнее. Но о судьбе Мигеля они не договаривались, поэтому Кёя ещё возьмёт своё.

На посту северных ворот дремал один человек, пройти мимо которого не составило труда. Они не стали даже связывать его, чтобы не тратить время, а сразу проследовали к главному зданию. Мукуро хмурился, происходящее ему не нравилось. Он ожидал, что бой начнётся чуть ли не на воде, а тут… Подозрительно. Даже учитывая то, что они всё ещё скрыты Туманом, система безопасности противника вызывала вопросы.

Через главный вход ломиться было бы глупо, поэтому пришлось обойти дом. Мукуро заглядывал в окна. Никого. Тревога снова нарастала. Враждебная аура, что он почувствовал за пару сотен метров отсюда, так и не усилилась, будто кто-то намеренно пытался скрыть её. Значит…

_Стой!_

Хибари уже потянулся к ручке двери, ведущей на кухню, как у Мукуро что-то ёкнуло в груди. Кёя только ухмыльнулся и активировал коробочку с Облачным Ежом. Ролл с радостью протаранил дверь, мгновенно превращая её в миллионы щепок, а комнату за ней превратил в сплошной хаос. От грохота на мгновение заложило уши, отчего Рокудо промедлил и не успел за вбежавшим в помещение Хибари. А тот уже начал бой с теми, кто их поджидал. Всё-таки ловушка.

Пока трое вооружённых мечами мужчин боролись за звание побитого до смерти, Мукуро не спешил показываться и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. До него доносились голоса, и что-то подсказывало — их пытались задержать, а не убить. Видимо, об их присутствии на острове стало известно не так давно, противник не успел подготовиться должным образом. Плохо. Если они сбегут, то найти их снова будет проблематично.

К счастью, Хибари не задержался. Эта битва его вообще не впечатлила, он с большим энтузиазмом отмахивался от шёпота в голове, чем от оружия врага.

— Берегитесь, босс! — крикнул кто-то, когда игольчатые сферы начали наполнять комнаты особняка, выдав тем самым своё расположение. Мукуро кинулся в ту сторону.

Трезубец в ладонях чуть подрагивал от нетерпения. Металл упивался кровью, распарывал податливую плоть. Рокудо Мукуро никогда не отличался милосердием, поэтому не жалел никого. Все эти люди, встающие у него на пути… Ему нет до них дела. Хоть и оружие у них было весьма любопытное, очень похожее на изобретения Росси. Сочетающие пламя нескольких атрибутов. На деле у этого оружия оказалась масса недостатков — прочность уступала чистому Туману, который, к слову, не обладает особой плотностью. Ещё оно определённо требовало солидных затрат энергии, противнику попросту не хватало выносливости. Мукуро понимал, что всё зависит не от оружия, а от чистоты и силы вливаемого в него Пламени Предсмертной Воли. Всё же сложно найти людей, способных выпускать несколько видов пламени в одинаковых пропорциях. Вполне вероятно, что и у Кёи ничего толкового не получится.

— Это Вонгола! Это действительно…

Мужчина, попытавшийся передать информацию по рации, захлебнулся собственной кровью. Раздался неприятный скрежет. Мукуро тем временем становилось всё любопытнее — они не знали, кто к ним пожаловал? Ожидали кого-то ещё? Накапливалось всё больше вопросов к их боссу. Отряхнув пиджак от пыли, Рокудо прислушался. В суматохе они с Хибари разделились, но шум от него был прекрасно слышен и здесь. Значит, у него противники ещё не кончились.

В просторном зале, отделанном в современном стиле, повсюду летали игольчатые сферы, на полу догорали в агонии несколько тел. Пахло кровью и немного гарью — Мукуро перестарался с реальными иллюзиями огня. Осмотрев проделанную работу, он раздумывал над тем, как поступить дальше — разыскать Хибари или же отправиться к Нери, но решить не успел. Вдруг все окна и двери в помещении начали закрываться металлическими заслонами, обрубая пути к отступлению.

— Оя-оя, — облизнулся Мукуро в предвкушении.

∞

Хибари дышал глубоко и размеренно. Волны Облачного пламени, что он источал, заполняли собой пространство, усиливались и превращались в цунами. И у противников не было ни единого шанса устоять. Интересных экземпляров среди них почти не оказалось, их оружие не впечатляло, и всё-таки… Хибари Кёя наслаждался.

Давно не выпадало возможности выйти из себя по-настоящему. Никаких нравоучений, никаких сдерживающих факторов. Только инстинкты и жажда хорошей драки. Даже противный голос в голове вдруг заткнулся. Хибари крепко сжимал рукоятки тонфа в руках и сметал всё на своём пути, желая поскорее найти того, кто остановит его хотя бы на секунду.

Достойный противник ждал его на нижнем этаже. Кёя почти сразу решил спуститься вниз — Рокудо же говорил, что больше всего людей находилось под землёй. И не прогадал. На нижнем уровне располагалась примитивная база, ещё не обустроенная до конца. В длинном коридоре на Хибари бежали два человека и ещё двое прикрывали их на дальней дистанции. И снова это оружие — горящее странным пламенем. Одному из них удалось задеть Хибари, всего одна царапина на левом предплечье. Большей роскоши Кёя им не позволил. Он не любил убивать тех, кто не годился ему в соперники, но не всегда был в состоянии рассчитать силу. В этот раз точно.

Внезапный взрыв оглушил Хибари на мгновение. Пыль мешала обзору. Около Кёи, в паре сантиметров, пролетело что-то очень быстро. Неловко увернувшись, он наступил на чью-то руку. Послышался стон. Это отвлекло всего на долю секунды, которой хватило неизвестному нападающему для того, чтобы повторить выпад. Мигель, а это был именно он, без лишних слов попытался снова ударить Кёю. Его правая рука в металлической перчатке пылала пламенем тёмно-бурого цвета с зеленоватыми и красными прожилками. Теперь, увидев это пламя при достаточном освещении, Хибари с уверенностью мог сказать, что это Ураган и Гроза. Разрушение и прочность — один из самых страшных союзов.

— Даже не спросишь, почему я здесь? — усмехнулся Кёя. Кровь стучала у него в висках, дыхание сбилось в предвкушении. Здесь-то уже можно развернуться в полную мощь, не беспокоясь о невинных жертвах. Они стояли друг напротив друга на расстоянии метров пяти, и каждый в напряжении следил за другим, готовый контратаковать.

— Разве ты из тех, кто любит поболтать? — резонно заметил мужчина. — К тому же, подобные вопросы к Вонголе бессмысленны. Вы всегда делаете, что хотите. И так, как выгодно вам.

— Я не… — начал было Хибари, но тихий смех Мигеля его остановил. Он впервые услышал, как он смеётся. Горько, немного иронично, и это больше походило на кашель.

— По нашим данным, ты — упёрт и непреклонен. И твой некогда враг, Рокудо Мукуро, кошмар большинства мафиози, пришёл с тобой. Весьма любопытно. Да, мы несколько лет собирали сведения о молодом поколении Вонголы, чтобы уничтожить вас, прервать этот проклятый род. Прекрасно, что вы пришли вместе, хоть и больше не увидитесь. Босс давно мечтал убить этого подопытного крысёныша.

— Все твои слова — какая-то глупость. Я их не понимаю, — сказал Хибари и бросился в атаку.

Ответом ему послужили безэмоциональная ухмылка и изящный блок. Невзирая на то, что целился Кёя в его левую, до сих пор перебинтованную руку, Мигель каким-то образом смог защититься. От контакта их оружие заискрило. Ещё одна попытка повредить ему нерабочую руку закончилась тем, что ею Мигель без колебаний перехватил тонфа. Значит, не такая уж она и нерабочая, пусть и не такая сильная. Хибари пришлось отпрыгнуть назад. Ему нравилась непоколебимость Мигеля, нравилась его сила, его реакция. Вот только этот взгляд… Он походил на человека, которого ничто в этом мире не держит. Он не испытывал того же удовольствия от драки, как Хибари.

Где-то наверху раздавались взрывы. Мукуро развлекался. По крайней мере, Хибари на это надеялся. Позволять кому-то трогать его добычу он не собирался. Потолок начал осыпаться, это уже становилось опасным, учитывая особенности Облачного Пламени. Надо было поскорее закончить тут, чтобы не оказаться замурованным под землёй.

Попытавшись атаковать Мигеля со спины, Хибари еле защитился от разрушительной ураганно-грозовой волны. Его попросту не подпускали ближе, тянули время. Неужели из-за Рокудо? Кёя злился. А когда он злился, то не контролировал силу. Точнее, не хотел контролировать. Наносил удар за ударом, не жалел ни тонфа, ни собственных костей. И уворачивался от ответных атак на одних лишь инстинктах. Они могли бы долго обмениваться любезностями, но Хибари удалось серьёзно задеть противника иглами Ролла, хоть и пришлось ради этого пропустить один удар в живот.

Иглы вспороли Мигелю левую часть тела. Кровь заливала грязный пол, но правая рука этого человека всё ещё горела ярким пламенем. 

Выносливый, подумал Кёя. И его совершенно не заботила собственная горячая кровь, тёкшая изо рта. Её металлический привкус напомнил о сакуре и ликорисах. Хибари был готов продолжать.

Мигель не так быстро, как мог бы, отступил в конец коридора. Из-за двери он выкатил тележку с каким-то устройством, походившим на большую сферу с прорезанными в ней узорами. Хибари запустил в него цепью тонфа, но тщетно. Через несколько секунд его Атрибут Вонголы, браслет, запылал с новой силой. Всё пламя притягивалось к этому круглому устройству и контролю не поддавалось. Где-то он такое уже видел.

— Надо было сделать это с самого начала, — произнёс Мигель. Пламя с его перчатки тоже вскоре погасло. — Старые добрые методы мне больше по душе.

— Поддерживаю, — согласился Хибари. В последнее время он слишком полагался на эту силу, поэтому был не прочь вспомнить былое. Однако боль в теле раздражала не так, как хотелось бы. И среди всех ранений, что он получил сегодня, выделялась одна характерная саднящая боль в бедре. Метка снова давала о себе знать. Перед тем, как сойтись с Мигелем в последнем смертельном поединке, он мысленно позвал Мукуро, неуверенный, что это вообще сработает. Никто не ответил.

Воздух обжигал лёгкие. Уворачиваясь, нападая, Хибари совершенно не задумывался о дальнейших действиях. Тело решало за него. А в мыслях у него проносились странные, не совсем уместные вещи. Он думал о том, что его противник, возможно, в прошлом — боксёр. Об этом говорили некоторые стойки, удары. Спортсменов Кёя в бою недолюбливал — уж слишком они берегли себя, взять того же Ямамото Такеши. Добиться от него серьёзности в драке почти невозможно. Сасагава Рёхей головой думал реже, но из-за сестры вообще старался не вступать в вооружённые конфликты. Мигель же не заботился ни о своём здоровье, ни о своём будущем.

Кости в его кулаках крошились, лицо превращалось в кровавое месиво. Хибари превосходил в физической силе и просто не мог остановиться, хотя противник уже был повержен. Когда наконец Мигель перестал сопротивляться и свалился на пол, Хибари навис над ним, угрожая продолжить.

— Не ожидал, что ты так хорош. Цепной пёс Вонголы, ты оправдываешь звание своего предка, — прохрипел Мигель, глядя в потемневшие глаза оппонента. — Но то, зачем ты сюда явился, ты не получишь. Ты умрёшь.

Хибари пнул его напоследок и чуть не потерял равновесие. Снова раздались взрывы, что вселяло определённую надежду. Когда хлюпающее, влажное дыхание Мигеля наконец затихло, Кёя оглянулся по сторонам: ту часть коридора, где стояла тележка с устройством, засыпало, в потолке зияла дыра, из которой тянуло гарью. Он побрёл туда, но снова чуть не споткнулся. И на этот раз не из-за взрыва. Хибари наконец обратил внимание на себя. На свои раны. Хмыкнул. У Мигеля были основания считать, что Кёя долго не проживёт.

Взобравшись по обломкам на верхний этаж, Хибари прислонился к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Боль, разливавшаяся по телу, его раздражала, и это придавало сил. Он не чувствовал присутствие Рокудо, а завалы и огонь, распространявшийся по особняку, не позволяли трезво оценить обстановку.

— Если не появишься, убью, — прорычал Хибари. И не сразу осознал, что сказал это вслух, а не про себя. Огонь уже захватил потолки, стоило поспешить. Он направился в эпицентр пожара, распинывая по дороге тела погибших и тех, кто ещё не удостоился этой участи.

И первое, что он увидел, были цветы лотосов, подёрнутые чернотой. Их стебли тлели, дымились, издавая сладковато-удушливый запах. В том зале не осталось ничего целого, и вопрос времени — когда тут всё обвалится. Хибари видел тела двух мужчин, лежавших ничком. Неизвестных ему мужчин. Он вздохнул. Перевернул одного из них. Да, это тот невоспитанный босс Нери. У него вспорото горло характерными тремя ранами, руки сильно обожжены, а правая и вовсе будто раздавлена. В глазах застыл ужас. Кое-кто перестарался. У второго трупа была сломана шея, огонь немного задел лицо. Но в целом он не походил на жертву того же человека, что убил Нери.

Хибари закашлялся, прикрыл часть лица пиджаком. В паре метров от трупов стояла такая же тележка со сферическим устройством, но уже поломанным. 

— Соблазнительно выглядишь, — раздался голос за спиной, а следом за ним сильный кашель.

Кёя резко обернулся. Мукуро опирался на древко трезубца, от которого мало что осталось. За оружие беспокоиться не было смысла — оно, судя по всему, у Рокудо самовосстанавливающееся. Зато у самого иллюзиониста был такой вид, будто он принял на себя пару танковых снарядов. С руки струилась кровь, вся одежда была грязная и изорванная, распущенные волосы растрёпаны. Правая сторона лица исчерчена тёмными тонкими линиями, а проклятый глаз слезился.

— На себя посмотри, — хмыкнул Хибари. — Что здесь произошло?

— Считаешь, что сейчас самое время для разговоров? Пойдём, Хибари Кёя, всё кончено. Мы проиграли, — тихо произнёс Мукуро.

Он не хотел рассказывать о битве с боссом Нери, обладавшим Небесным пламенем. С представителями этого Атрибута у него вечно возникали проблемы. А этот человек оказался ещё и не из благородных. Это Тсунаёши дрался так, чтобы сохранить врагу жизнь. Даже Бьякуран, нынешний Бьякуран, испытывал подобие сострадания. С Батистой Нери было по-другому. Его смерть далась Мукуро непросто, пришлось вспомнить, что такое настоящий Ад. Пришлось снова стать чудовищем. Последний рубеж он преодолел, когда на его глазах Нери убил Росси, чтобы тот не достался противнику. Бессмысленное убийство. Джино Росси несколько лет жил в плену у этой семьи, надеясь на спасение, и умер такой глупой смертью. Мафия отвратительна.

Нери не везло фатально. Их дела шли из рук вон плохо, главы клана не обладали особенными талантами. На такую никчёмную семью повесить чужие преступления — почти благое дело. Их предали, расстреляли, а выжившие были вынуждены скрываться, взращивая в себе ненависть и готовясь отомстить. Мукуро частично понимал их чувства, возможно, даже был бы не против поддержать их план. В других обстоятельствах, в другой жизни. А в этой — Нери всё так же не везло. Они не успели достаточно подготовиться к нападению, не ожидали, что столкнутся с Облаком и Туманом Вонголы так скоро. Череда невезений для этой семьи наконец закончилась.

— Курому скоро будет здесь вместе с медиками, — сообщил Мукуро, когда они почти выбрались из особняка. Он связался с Наги в тот момент, когда встретился с Нери. Предчувствовал, что её помощь обязательно понадобится. И теперь слышал её голос очень близко.

Хибари не ответил, понимая, что Мукуро поступил правильно. Его сознание мутнело, хотелось скорее оказаться на свежем воздухе, но приходилось осторожничать, выбирая путь, и порой идти чуть ли не сквозь пламя. Хромая, как побитая собака. Рокудо чувствовал себя не лучше. Они выжили, но всё равно остались ни с чем. Обессиленные, злые, они почти не обращали внимания на жар, грохот от падающих горящих обломков. Впереди маячила пробитая наружная стена, и сквозь чёрный дым проблёскивал дневной свет.

— Если поправишься быстрее меня, приглашу на свидание, — сиплым голосом сказал Мукуро, когда до свободы оставалась пара метров. Кёя нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.

Улыбнуться и на одних инстинктах вытолкнуть иллюзиониста на улицу. Потолок всё-таки обвалился.

Боль прошибла такая, что Рокудо хотелось кричать, но он не мог. Звук застрял в глотке; тело отказывалось двигаться. Несколько долгих секунд он сидел на земле и заторможено смотрел на то, как Хибари пытается выбраться из-под камней. Сжимая зубы, превозмогая. В его серых глазах Мукуро видел непреодолимое желание жить. И непризнание смерти.

Дёрнувшись с места, Мукуро помог ему. Почти насильно уложил на спину, чтобы не совершал лишних движений. Кёя только что спас его, сделал невозможное, но… с такими повреждениями долго не живут. 

— За все шесть реинкарнаций… я таких дураков, как ты, не встречал, — всхлипнул Мукуро. Правый глаз пронзала режущая боль, им он почти не видел. 

Кёя потерял сознание и уже ничего не слышал. Он рвано и хрипло дышал. На последние запасы пламени Рокудо попытался поддержать иллюзиями его организм. Нужно лишь немного подождать, Наги уже близко. И всё-таки его охватывала паника. Постепенно осознав произошедшее, Мукуро склонился над Хибари и коснулся его окровавленного лба губами.

— Получится ли, выживешь ли ты… Не знаю, но так будет лучше. _Без меня будет лучше_ , — прошептал он. И розовато-алый, похожий на расползающуюся в воде кровь туман окутал их.

Восемь секунд. Хибари Кёя, грозное Облако Вонголы, был мёртв ровно восемь секунд. Когда прибыла спасательная команда, Рокудо кинул Курому серьги Тумана, приказывая заняться Хибари в первую очередь. Наверное, он сделал это слишком грубо, потому что Наги испугалась. В её глазу стояли слёзы, но приказ она выполнила. Мукуро отключился, когда грудь Хибари едва дрогнула.


	7. 2.1 «...только парами, только парами...»

> _Сколько бы потом я ни входил в другие комнаты,  
>  ни слышал сколько бы другие голоса,  
> мне не забыть о том, что навсегда заколот я  
> заколкой в твоих волосах.  
> _

_  
Катушкин — Другие комнаты, другие голоса_

Впервые побывать за границей Хибари Кёя решился по достижении совершеннолетия. Не то чтобы его волновали какие-то проблемы с формальностями, просто перешагнув этот рубеж, он по-настоящему мог считать себя взрослым. И теперь уже действительно ни от кого независящим.

Выбор очевидно пал на Италию. Каваллоне, его самопровозглашённый репетитор, давно доставал приглашениями погостить у себя на родине. Кёя отказывался раз за разом. А потом внезапно понял, что большинство раздражающих его людей так или иначе покинуло Намимори. Савада Тсунаёши вместе с Реборном уехал после окончания средней школы, чтобы продолжить обучение уже в итальянском колледже. Несколько его друзей последовало за ним же в разное время. И из той компании травоядных практически и не осталось никого. Хибари не скучал, но признавал, что никто больше в Намимори так злостно не нарушал дисциплину и не развлекал его своими никчёмными выходками, попытками подружиться и неловкими битвами.

Именно в этом и крылась причина его прилёта в Палермо — Хибари искал достойного противника. Дино не раз упоминал, что здесь, в сердце мафии, полно ребят, жаждущих помахать оружием. Такая перспектива Хибари устраивала.

Он игнорировал просьбы Каваллоне поехать с ним смотреть достопримечательности. Игнорировал попытки познакомить его с какими-то важными, по мнению Коня, людьми, потому что все они не выглядели сильными и не были интересны Десятому Облаку Вонголы.

В конце концов, Дино пришлось смириться и не мешать Хибари изучать город самостоятельно.

— Но, Кёя, просто шатаясь по улицам, ты не найдёшь противника, — продолжал он, плетясь позади и держась от грозного ученика на расстоянии. — Пойдём лучше к Тсуне, наверняка он будет рад увидеться с тобой.

— Позже, — отмахнулся Хибари. Никуда от него зверёк не денется, а вот потребность поскорее изучить неизвестную местность стоило удовлетворить поскорее.

Они вышли на оживлённую улицу. Судя по всему, тут проходил какой-то праздник. Было много народу, детей. Играла музыка. И Хибари воспользовался возможностью незаметно скрыться от Каваллоне и его людей. Его не пугало то, что он один в незнакомом городе, даже стране. Итальянский язык он когда-то начал учить от скуки и знал его в достаточной мере, чтобы объясниться с прохожим, если до такого дойдёт.

Палермо не впечатлил. Одинаковые улочки, жара, темпераментные крикливые люди. Архитектура в центре города, конечно, отличалась монументальной красотой, но окраины — это всегда окраины. Неважно, в каком городе или стране. Бедность, разруха, рассадник преступности. Почему-то именно здесь, на узких улочках убогого квартала, Хибари чувствовал себя гораздо уютнее. Это было предчувствие.

Ближе к вечеру он набрёл на причал. Сел неподалёку от воды на каменную скамейку. Хибари не ел с утра, но голода не чувствовал. Он был перенасыщен новой информацией и новым для себя миром. По сравнению с Намимори, который он знал вдоль и поперёк, Палермо казался действительно другой вселенной, где совсем другие нравы и обычаи, где другой язык, другие люди, даже воздух совсем другой. Кёя хотел бы побыть здесь подольше, чтобы в этой вселенной не осталось для него белых пятен.

Когда солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, Хибари снова отправился в путь. Телефон он выключил ещё днём, чтобы надоедливый Каваллоне не звонил и не пытался отследить его местоположение. Сейчас же Хибари подумывал включить мобильник, потому что искать свой отель ночью не особо весело. Дойдя до освещённых улиц, он собрался сам позвонить Дино, но услышал какой-то шум в подворотне. Эти звуки походили на…

Да, это определённо была драка.

Хибари осторожно подобрался к месту, откуда доносились голоса и звуки ударов. В переулке несколько взрослых вооружённых мужчин обступили одного-единственного парня. Вшестером, как подсчитал Кёя, на одного. Любопытно.

Хотя любопытнее в этой ситуации казался именно тот парень, что был окружён. Он держался так, будто количество врагов его совершенно не беспокоило. И уворачивался так ловко, что Хибари едва успевал проследить за его не только быстрыми, но и изящными движениями.

Худой, долговязый, гибкий. На вид — одного с Хибари возраста, может, на год или два младше. Его чёрные с синеватым отливом волосы были уложены в странную причёску с хохолком на макушке, зигзагообразным пробором и длинным низким хвостом, что доходил чуть ли не до поясницы. На руках он носил перчатки, что в такую погоду просто самоубийство. Пальцы украшены несколькими вычурными перстнями. Но больше всего поражали его глаза — в левом плескалась мутная синева, правый же горел кроваво-алым.

Наконец парень перестал уворачиваться, чему противники обрадовались и попытались напасть одновременно. И тут случилось невероятное. Вдруг земля ушла из-под ног, превращаясь в обломки. Мир вокруг исчез, покрылся мраком. Запахло какими-то цветами и страхом. Те мужчины кричали, хватались за головы.

А парень заливисто смеялся. В его руке появилось оружие — трезубец. А в алом глазу… Хибари был уверен, что увидел там сменяющиеся иероглифы, обозначающие цифры. Он догадался, что это иллюзии, встречался с парочкой подобных фокусников, но ему всегда удавалось не поддаваться Туману. Дино считал, что у Кёи талант, но сейчас, как бы Хибари ни старался, он не мог вернуть контроль над собственным восприятием. Он был загипнотизирован силой этого парня, его смехом и тёмной, устрашающей и в то же время волнительной аурой.

Хибари был в восторге.

Столпы пламени вырывались то тут, то там. Иллюзионист мучал своих жертв, издеваясь над их сознаниями; недостаточно просто победить, он развлекался. Напоследок он вернул реальный мир и, мастерски управляясь с трезубцем, вспорол глотки несчастным, вставшим у него на пути. Плавным жестом поправил едва растрепавшуюся чёлку. 

_Хочу его_ , думал Хибари.

— Эй, — Кёя вышел на свет. В ладонях он уже сжимал рукоятки тонфа, готовый к бою. — Сразись со мной.

Парень посмотрел на него снисходительно. Улыбнулся.

— А подсматривать — нехорошо, между прочим, — сказал он по-японски. Хибари на мгновение смутился, всё-таки его итальянский был очень далёк от совершенства. Настолько, что его противник решил перейти на другой язык. Несмотря на японские иероглифы, внешне парень не походил на азиата.

— Правда? — усмехнулся Хибари. — Меня такое не волнует. Хочу тебя.

Тогда, прямолинейно озвучив своё желание, Кёя не задумывался о двусмысленности своих слов. Его заботил только наконец-то достойный противник. Нет, не просто достойный. Хибари бросало в дрожь от него.

Иллюзионист склонил голову вбок и словно внимательнее присмотрелся к тому, кто осмелился бросить ему вызов. На его губах играла улыбка, но глаза не смеялись. В них ещё догорала жажда убивать.

— Нет, мне неинтересно, — вдруг развернулся он. Трезубец растворился в воздухе. — Живи, пока можешь, ку-фу-фу.

Хибари не успел ничего сделать, как таинственный парень просто исчез. Рассеялся, словно туман, вслед за своим оружием. Наверняка это была очередная иллюзия, обладатели пламени Тумана вечно страдали подобными пафосными штучками. Но даже если так — чьего-либо присутствия Хибари больше не ощущал. Только собственную злость. Его только что наглым образом проигнорировали.

Вернулся в отель он самостоятельно. Не на шутку взволнованный Каваллоне долго что-то говорил, ругался и просил больше так не делать. Глупый Конь, знал ведь, что Хибари предпочитал одиночество. И всё равно постоянно навязывал своё общество, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. Кёя почти его не слушал и не слышал. Он думал о парне с разноцветными глазами.

— Заткнись уже, — буркнул Хибари. Он и сам не заметил, что в последние несколько минут занимался тем, что рисовал ручкой на листке из блокнота. Вышло вполне похоже.

— Кёя, ты ведь сам говорил, что уже взрослый. А взрослые должны нести ответственность за свои поступки, — продолжал нудеть Дино. Он без особых проблем увернулся, когда Хибари кинул в него ручку. — Лучше бы ты всё-таки остановился у меня дома.

— И терпеть твою морду с утра до вечера? Нет, не хочу.

Дино его не раздражал. Он просто надоел. Своей опекой, заботой, нравоучениями. С ним было интересно драться, Хибари нравилась его выносливость, но остальное… Даже сейчас, поздней ночью он сидел в номере Кёи и будто не собирался его покидать.

— Не знал, что ты рисуешь, — сказал Дино, посмотрев на листок перед Хибари. — Кто это?

— Собирался спросить у тебя то же, — пожал плечами Кёя. Он снова пригляделся к подобию портрета, заметил, что кое-чего не хватает. Иероглифа в правом глазу. Дино что-то промычал.

— Ты встречал этого человека? — настороженно спросил он. — Скажи правду, это важно.

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Хибари. Внезапная серьёзность Каваллоне ему не понравилась.

— Плохо. Значит, он всё-таки объявился в Палермо. Если информация верна, то его зовут Рокудо Мукуро. Несколько лет назад он сбежал из Вендикаре, куда попал за многочисленные убийства. Сейчас же он продолжает безнаказанно убивать мафиози. За голову этого человека даже награду назначили…

Кёя улыбнулся. Настроение у него заметно улучшилось. Рокудо Мукуро. Убийца, беглый преступник… на самом деле, всё это не было так уж важно. Он уже успел впечатлить Хибари одним лишь боем, в котором наверняка продемонстрировал не все свои способности. Хибари жаждал увидеть больше.

— Знаешь, не стоит с ним связываться. Лучше доверить это дело опытным киллерам. Я кое-что читал из секретных документов об этом Рокудо Мукуро. Он когда-то сам был членом мафиозной семьи, Эстранео, но они занялись чудовищными экспериментами. И Рокудо стал подопытным кроликом, как и остальные дети клана. Но однажды все Эстранео были зверски убиты.

Хибари жестом остановил Дино. Хватит, достаточно скучных историй. Его не интересовало прошлое Рокудо Мукуро.

— Ты говорил, что случайно на улице невозможно встретить сильного противника. Я встретил. И хочу встретить снова.

— Ты не исправим, Кёя! Этот человек опасен!

— Я знаю. Он — чудовище.

Дино нервно сглотнул. Азартный блеск в глазах Кёи, его довольная улыбка настораживали. С этой ситуацией срочно надо было что-то делать, надо было переговорить с Девятым, с Реборном, с Тсуной, в конце концов. И обязательно усилить слежку за Хибари, чтобы не наделал глупостей.

∞

Хибари уже несколько раз пожалел о том, что рассказал Дино о Мукуро. В штабе Вонголы началась какая-то возня, но ничего конкретного никто сказать не мог. Кёя всё же увиделся с Савадой Тсунаёши, но та встреча прошла скучно. Зверёк отказался от битвы с ним, сославшись на какие-то там дела. И это даже не разочаровало Хибари. Решил, что успеется. Сначала иллюзионист.

Как найти Рокудо он не представлял. Они встретились совершенно случайно, никаких следов, никаких зацепок парень не оставил. И Хибари не придумал ничего лучше, чем снова бесцельно бродить по городу, к которому он уже начал привыкать. Скорее неосознанно, чем намеренно он пришёл к тому же причалу, что и в прошлую свою прогулку. И только теперь заметил, что если пройти ещё метров триста, то можно попасть на пляж. Вдоль берега на песке и в воде отдыхали люди. Огромное количество людей. Хибари к ним присоединиться не стремился, хотя был не прочь искупаться. Он давно не был на море. Наверное, с той безумной поездки в стиле Вонгола.

Немного побродив около пляжа, Хибари заприметил небольшой закуток — часть песчаного берега, скрытого камнями. Рядом с тем местом никого не наблюдалось, поэтому Кёя справедливо решил, что сможет побыть там в одиночестве.

И ошибся. Развалившись на шезлонге, блаженно улыбаясь, Рокудо Мукуро наслаждался солнцем, подставляя его беспощадным лучам своё худощавое тело. Из одежды на нём были только не совсем приличные плавки, рядом на песке стояла бутылка с водой, едва прикрытая вещами. Он что-то напевал себе под нос и будто бы не чувствовал, что на него смотрели. Очень внимательно и очень жадно.

Хибари подошёл поближе и встал так, что его тень легла на Рокудо. Тот поморщился, приоткрыл левый глаз. И сначала никак не отреагировал на незваного гостя, но спустя несколько секунд резко сел.

— Оя, какая встреча, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Даже не представляю, как ты умудрился меня найти. Поделишься секретом?

— Это случайность, — нетерпеливо ответил Кёя. — Сразись со мной. Сейчас же.

Иллюзионист шумно вздохнул и нагнулся, чтобы достать бутылку. Он пил медленно, большими глотками, словно испытывая Хибари, не воспринимая его всерьёз.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он, откидываясь обратно на шезлонг. — У меня сегодня выходной. Будь паинькой, не мешайся.

Мукуро помахал ему ладонью, намекая отойти и не загораживать солнце. Хибари наоборот подошёл ближе и уже достал оружие. Теперь он смотрел на Мукуро сверху и никак не мог взять в толк — этот человек правда наводил ужас на верхушку мафии? Этот долговязый почти подросток действительно убивал с малолетства? У него же рёбра торчат и живот немного впалый, ноги, правда, выглядели получше — длинные, аккуратные, без угловатостей. Видимо, его мастерство иллюзиониста на самом деле сильно отличалось от умений тех, с кем Хибари доводилось встречаться на поле боя. Туман компенсировал недостаточную физическую силу, но… Хибари ведь собственными глазами видел, что делал этот человек при помощи своего трезубца.

— Я всё понимаю, но не мог бы ты пялиться на меня с другого места, — прервал мысли Кёи раздражённый голос Рокудо.

— Не мог бы, — упрямо отказывался Хибари. Захваченный желанием подраться он не до конца улавливал смысл намёков.

— Хотел бы драться, уже бы давно напал на меня, — хмыкнул иллюзионист, снова принимая сидячее положение. В его мягком голосе теперь проскальзывали злые нотки.

— Я за честный бой.

— Да правда, что ли? Так чего ты ко мне пристал, когда я в таком виде? — Мукуро всё-таки встал, по-кошачьи потянулся. И почти прижался к Хибари, закинув руки ему на плечи. — Дождись своей очереди, Облачко Вонголы.

Рокудо сказал последние слова ему прямо в губы, усмехнулся и отстранился, пока Хибари соображал, что вообще происходит. Он медленным шагом направился к воде, по-детски пиная накатывающие волны и радуясь брызгам.

— Загрызу… до смерти, — справившись с оцепенением, прорычал Хибари и чуть ли не побежал следом за иллюзионистом, но вдруг замер.

Зайдя в море по грудь, Мукуро повернулся в сторону берега и поманил Кёю пальцем, сопровождая этот жест такой мерзкой улыбочкой, что сознание Хибари помутилось. Он принялся остервенело сдирать с себя одежду и клялся, что утопит этого нахала.

Однако, едва приблизившись к Мукуро, он получил всплеском воды в лицо и на пару секунд потерял возможность нормально видеть. И этого времени хватило иллюзионисту, чтобы заплыть за спину Хибари и, схватив его за волосы на макушке, резко опустить вниз. Кёя не успел особо нахлебаться и довольно быстро освободился. Оказавшись на поверхности, он пылал от злости, а Мукуро смеялся. Так же заливисто, как тогда, когда вспарывал глотки врагам. Но в этот раз Хибари почему-то не ощущал исходящей от него угрозы. Рокудо действительно походил на беззаботного подростка, заставив забыть о своей преступной сущности. Очередная уловка, иллюзия? Хибари так не думал.

Он контратаковал. Нырнув, он доплыл до Мукуро и силой дёрнул за ноги к себе. Парень не удержался, началась возня прямо под водой. Рокудо повезло меньше — его длинные волосы Хибари умудрился намотать на кулак, не позволяя ему сбежать. Когда кислорода стало не хватать, Кёя вытащил их обоих.

— Это нечестно, — заявил Мукуро. Он смешно отплёвывался и пытался вернуть своей странной причёске былой вид.

— Правда, что ли? — передразнил его Кёя. — Может, ещё заплыв устроим, раз нормально драться не хочешь?

— Нет, я пас, дальние дистанции — это не ко мне. Да и вообще мне уже пора, Облако Вонголы. 

— Я не имею никакого отношения… — начал было Хибари, но, заглянув Мукуро в лицо, понял, что оправдываться бесполезно. Он по уши в этом мафиозном клоповнике, как бы ни избегал всю жизнь групп.

— Кольцо на твоём пальце. Я знаю, что это такое, — сказал Рокудо. — Слышал, конечно, что Хранители Облака весьма своенравны и предпочитают одиночество, но это не отменяет факта их принадлежности семье. Мафиозной семье.

Мукуро помрачнел. Он действительно ненавидел мафию и стремился её уничтожить, как и говорил Дино. Но почему тогда упрямо отказывался вступать в бой с представителем Вонголы? Хибари не успел ничего спросить, Мукуро снова оказался слишком близко. Он чувствовал прикосновения его рук в воде — по спине вдоль позвоночника, на пояснице, по бокам и рёбрам к плечам, шее. Мукуро обхватил его лицо ладонями и прошептал:

— Не стоит торопиться умирать. Всему своё время. — И коснулся его лба губами. — Так и знал, что покраснеешь. Ты забавный. Кстати, как тебя зовут-то?

— Я не покраснел, ты меня обманываешь, — ощетинился Хибари, высвобождаясь. Мукуро снова рассмеялся. — Хибари Кёя.

— Мм, ладно, Хибари Кёя, я сражусь с тобой. Но сначала… угости меня ужином. С утра ничего не ел, ещё и на тебя последние силы потратил.

Кёя почему-то согласился. Он мог бы повредничать, вынудить Мукуро назначить встречу в другое время, но отчего-то ему казалось, что не стоит отпускать иллюзиониста. Что следующей встречи может и не состояться, а то, что происходило сейчас между ними… логичного объяснения у Хибари не было. Он слепо следовал то ли инстинкту, то ли какому-то безрассудному желанию узнать об этом человеке больше. И заставить его наконец взяться за оружие.

Пока они обсыхали на берегу, Мукуро от безделья собирал ракушки. И периодически отпускал какие-то неприличные шуточки про Вонголу. Хибари почти не слушал, просто смотрел на пенящиеся волны, на худую фигурку на фоне вечернего солнца. И испытывал острое дежа вю. Будто он всё это уже видел, будто был знаком с Мукуро давным-давно.

— А это твоя, — Рокудо, усевшийся рядом на шезлонге, протягивал Хибари крупную раковину, перламутр которой отливал фиолетовым. — Этот цвет — символ воздержания. Ты знал?

Кёя принял сомнительный подарок и пристально посмотрел в разноцветные глаза, пытаясь понять, к чему Рокудо клонил. Все его слова, действия казались непременно двусмысленными, запутывая и одурманивая, как Туман.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — осторожно поинтересовался Кёя. И снова слишком близко. Снова немного мутнело перед глазами, а по спине пробежал холодок. Не от тревоги.

— К чёрту ужин, — выдохнул Мукуро, — ты ведь в отеле живёшь? Не сомневался, что такое гордое и одинокое Облако предпочтёт свой угол мафиозным замкам. И далеко это место?

— Нет, минут тридцать пешком. Но драться там неудобно, так что…

— Да ты неисправим, ку-фу-фу, — нервно рассмеялся Мукуро и погладил Хибари по щеке, отчего тот чуть вздрогнул. До него начинало доходить. — Пойдём к тебе. Хочу в нормальный душ. Терпеть не могу, когда повсюду песок.

Получив от Хибари положительный кивок, Мукуро оделся. На резонный вопрос, почему нельзя воспользоваться общими пляжными душевыми, он брезгливо поморщился и начал подгонять Кёю. Тот вечер Хибари хотел бы запомнить на всю жизнь — тёплые волны, жаркое солнце, чистый песок, ракушки и Рокудо Мукуро складывались в совершенно нереальную картину. И сам он отчаянно желал стать её неотъемлемой частью.

По дороге они почти не разговаривали. Это и немудрено, устали ведь оба. Хибари понимал, что нет смысла расспрашивать Мукуро о его жизни, деятельности. Он всё равно ничего не скажет, номинально они враги, которым бы глотки друг другу грызть, а не проводить время вместе. Поэтому Хибари пользовался молчанием, чтобы рассмотреть этого человека получше. У Мукуро волосы высохли и немного пушились, им откровенно не хватало расчёски. Губы обветрились, и он то и дело кусал их, сдирая кожу. На пляже этого почему-то не было заметно, но теперь Кёя отчётливо видел несколько шрамов на шее и чуть ближе к ушам, ещё вокруг правого глаза было несколько совсем мелких. 

В отеле Мукуро действительно отправился в первую очередь в ванную, перед этим сказав Хибари, что ужин вполне можно заказать прямо в номер. Поворчав, что не обязан никого кормить, Кёя всё-таки сделал заказ. Но из-за большой загруженности ресторана его обещали принести лишь через час или полтора. Что делать всё это время Кёя не представлял.

А у Мукуро, по всей видимости, были какие-то свои планы. После душа он вышел в одном полотенце на бёдрах, немного поизучал комнату и устроился среди подушек на огромной двуспальной кровати. Вообще-то Хибари, когда Кусакабе бронировал ему номер, просил односпальную, но возникла какая-то путаница. В итоге менять ничего Кёя не стал, только пригрозил заместителю увольнением.

— Вытерся бы сначала, — пробурчал Хибари, заметив, что капельки воды с волос и кожи Мукуро стекают прямо на покрывало, и был проигнорирован. Сам он принял душ гораздо быстрее и даже переоделся в чистое.

— Почему ты мне доверяешь? — сложив руки на груди, вдруг спросил иллюзионист. — Подозреваю, моё имя и частично биография тебе известны, и всё-таки я лежу на твоей кровати, в твоём номере. Не боишься ножа в спину?

— Рокудо, ты голый. Голый, мокрый и голодный. И о каком ноже вообще речь, если ты орудуешь вилкой. Уж поверь, я могу постоять за себя. И давно уже пытаюсь доказать тебе это.

Мукуро прищурился. Он не сводил с Хибари взгляда, словно решал какую-то сложную для себя дилемму. А когда решил, то одними губами произнёс: _«Иди ко мне»_. И с каждым шагом, что сокращал расстояние между ними, Кёя всё больше убеждался — эта встреча была не случайна. Он слышал о судьбе, о родственных душах, и всегда считал, что его это никогда не коснётся. Его бесили помеченные парочки, не отлипающие друг от друга в общественных местах, бесили сходящие с ума от переизбытка гормонов школьники. Он не представлял, что вообще когда-нибудь почувствует к кому-нибудь подобную тягу. И вспоминая все слова Мукуро, его неоднозначные взгляды и поступки, понимал, что это взаимно.

У Рокудо сильные руки и цепкие пальцы. Ухватившись за ткань футболки Хибари, он чуть не порвал её, пытаясь снять. И когда это всё-таки получилось, перешёл к брюкам. Кёе и самому хотелось поскорее раздеться, чтобы быть ещё ближе, но наблюдать за тем, как это делает Мукуро, ему тоже нравилось. Нетерпение, что выдавала его неловкость; блуждающий, лихорадочный взгляд, лишённый привычной надменности. Мукуро притянул Кёю, практически укладывая его на себя, и поцеловал в губы — пока что нежным прикосновением, почти целомудренным. 

Хибари хотелось большего. В поцелуях у него было маловато опыта, поэтому он полагался больше на интуицию. Ласкал чужие приоткрытые губы, слегка прикусывая и посасывая. Руки тем временем скомкали и выбросили куда подальше сырое полотенце. Мукуро подался вперёд, проталкивая в рот Хибари язык, сплетаясь с его, вылизывая нёбо. Было влажно и жарко. Кровь приливала в низ живота, член бесстыдно тёрся о бедро Мукуро. В висках стучало так, что Хибари не сразу понял, что услышал чей-то тихий протяжный стон. То ли Мукуро, то свой собственный. Он никогда так не заводился от поцелуев. А ещё он никогда не был с мужчиной. Поэтому был в какой-то мере благодарен, когда Рокудо отстранился. Капелька здравого смысла им обоим сейчас не помешала бы.

— Притормози, — сказал Мукуро. Он прерывисто дышал и поглаживал пальцами шею Хибари. Особенно сзади, у роста волос, было приятнее всего. — Во-первых, сними кольцо.

Кёя и внимания не обратил на то, что на руках иллюзиониста отсутствовали украшения, а сам он снять Вонгольский перстень не додумался. Это и вправду могло помешать.

— Во-вторых, я более чем уверен, что смазки у тебя нет. Да и презервативов тоже, — продолжал Мукуро. Хибари смутился. — В-третьих, спонтанный секс не в моих предпочтениях.

Хибари хотел было приподняться, но Мукуро его не пустил. Снова крепко обнял и, раздвинув ноги, заставил быть ещё ближе.

— Я же не говорил, что совсем ничего не будет, ку-фу-фу, — прошептал он Кёе на ухо и кончиком языка облизал раковину, прикусил мочку.

И одного этого хватило, чтобы впиться в его губы требовательным поцелуем, обхватить его пояс одной рукой, чтобы не отстранялся. Хибари обычно спокойно относился к физической близости, воспринимая её в качестве потребности. С Мукуро он впервые ощутил настоящее сексуальное влечение, когда хотелось не только получать, но и давать взамен. Целовать его, пусть неумело и даже грубо, гладить загорелую кожу, толкаться бёдрами и чувствовать его возбуждение. Мукуро поддавался, разрешал вести, но его прикосновения были менее хаотичными, словно он точно знал, что именно доставит партнёру удовольствие. В какой-то момент стало совсем невыносимо, хотелось поскорее сделать хоть что-то с пульсацией и жаром, разливавшимся по всему телу. Мукуро понимал его. Просунув руку вниз, между их телами, он обхватил член Хибари вместе со своим и начал медленно двигать рукой. Потёр друг о друга набухшие головки, бережно массируя и смешивая вязкую смазку, немного сжал и опустил ниже, к основаниям. Хотелось резко толкаться в ласкающую руку, но любые попытки пресекались, Мукуро двигался нарочито плавно, размашисто, постепенно вводя их обоих в транс. Свободной рукой он зарылся в волосы Хибари, чуть сжал их у корней, вынуждая не отводить от себя взгляда. Вынуждая подстроиться под себя, под своё влажное прерывистое дыхание, постепенно подводя к исступлению. Они уже не целовались, хотя почти соприкасались губами. Темп наращивался. Колдовские глаза горели огнём. И в голове Хибари проскользнула единственная неуместная мысль — а сможет ли он в бою так же возбудить Мукуро?

И словно в отместку Рокудо сорвался на быстрый темп, сильнее обнял Хибари ногами. И ему не надо было спрашивать — видел всё сам, видел, что Кёя от него не отставал и находился уже на грани. Кончая, Хибари снова услышал тихий бархатный стон. Мукуро чуть выгнулся под ним, больно дёрнув волосы, и ещё несколько раз провёл ладонью по стволам, но уже нежнее. Хибари судорожно дёрнулся и свалился на любовника. Дыхание они ещё долго восстанавливали, так и лежали, не в состоянии принять позу поудобнее. Мукуро вроде бы не возмущался.

Между ними было липко и влажно. Хибари это не заботило, в конце концов, ванная совсем рядом. Мукуро обнимал его бережно и в то же время властно. У самого Кёи так не получалось — немногочисленные девушки вечно жаловались на боль в рёбрах и холодную отстранённость.

В пустую после яркого оргазма голову возвращался рассудок. Вопросы возникали один за одним, надо было разобраться с этой ситуацией, пока она окончательно не вышла из-под контроля. Хибари ещё никогда не делал ничего подобного с первым встречным. Какое мнение сложилось о нём у Рокудо?

Приподнявшись, Кёя встретился с внимательным взглядом разноцветных глаз. И послал все вопросы к чёрту. Ему было хорошо.

— В следующий раз будет лучше, — будто угадав его мысли, сказал Мукуро.

Следующего раза не случилось. Иллюзионист остался у Хибари на ночь, хотя больше сил у них ни на что, кроме сна, не осталось. После ужина и повторного душа они уснули на одной кровати, а проснулся Хибари в одиночестве. Мукуро свалил, не попрощавшись и даже не намекнув, где его искать.

Кёя насторожился не сразу. Он всё ещё пребывал в состоянии остаточной эйфории, хоть и слегка злился, что не удалось подраться. А потом он увидел свой мобильник. Тот лежал точно не на том же месте, что вчера. Обычно Хибари клал его рядом с собой на тумбе, потому что не всегда просыпался самостоятельно, а ставил будильник. Сегодня же телефон валялся на подоконнике. Ничего подозрительного в нём Кёя не обнаружил, но всё равно проверил на месте ли кольцо Облака. На месте.

Оглянувшись на расправленную постель, он снова на мгновение засомневался — а было ли вчерашнее реальностью? Вдруг это искусная иллюзия, на которую он попался? Неприятно, если так. В любом случае, необходимо было разыскать Рокудо до того, как он нарвётся на неприятности. А именно это он и собирался сделать, предчувствовал Хибари.

Так и вышло. На следующую же ночь в резиденцию Вонголы ворвался отряд убийц. Завязался бой, не щадили никого. Системы безопасности были мастерски взломаны, не обошлось и без пламени Тумана. Хибари ждал чего-то такого, но он не стремился защищать свою якобы семью. Он искал. 

И уже утром Рокудо Мукуро вновь оказался в его постели. Только раненый и без сознания. Его отряд «самоубийц» быстро обезвредили, и, насколько Хибари знал, никого из них не убили, но участи их не позавидуешь. А вот лидера он нашёл лично, пока до него не добрались Савада с Каваллоне, и обезвредил. Притащить Мукуро сюда, конечно, было не совсем разумно, но иных вариантов Хибари не видел. 

Оказав первую помощь и перебинтовав раненую руку, Хибари приготовил упаковку обезболивающих и стакан воды. Когда Рокудо очнётся, то вряд ли обрадуется. Кёя ведь специально вырубил его, не зная, как ещё уговорить уйти из замка. Он не собирался отдавать своего идеального противника, свою добычу каким-то там травоядным.

— Если так нравится опекать кого-то, лучше заведи себе питомца, — раздался слабый голос в тишине, разбудив задремавшего в кресле Хибари. Ролл, Облачный Ёжик, которого Кёя редко возвращал обратно в коробочку, недовольно пискнул. Мукуро улыбнулся, осознавая нелепость своих слов. — Тебя казнят за помощь преступнику, Хибари Кёя. Ты ведь понимаешь это?

Рокудо приподнялся и схватился за голову. Кёя неслабо его приложил.

— Пусть попробуют, — самоуверенно ответил Хибари. Сев на край кровати, он подал иллюзионисту таблетки и воду. Тот принял лекарство, но с некоторой толикой недоверия. — Мне плевать на причины твоей ненависти к мафии, меня это не касается. Но мы всё ещё не сразились.

 _И ты обещал «следующий раз»_ , чуть было не вырвалось.

Мукуро поморщился, но спорить не стал. Он прожил у Хибари ещё день и снова исчез, оставив на этот раз записку с одним-единственным словом:

_«Arrivederci»_

Рядом лежала его серебряная заколка с выгравированной совой. Теперь Хибари злился по-настоящему. Рокудо постоянно сбегал от него, исчезал, как утренний туман, без следа. И даже в последние сутки вёл себя так, будто находился не здесь, не рядом с Хибари, а где-то очень далеко. Смотрел на него как-то отстранённо, с грустью, будто о чём-то сожалел. Не было больше той страсти. Просто знал, что надолго не задержится.

В резиденции Вонголы потихоньку восстанавливали разрушенное. Увидев замок при дневном свете, Хибари сильно удивился. Отряд Рокудо насчитывал не более пятнадцати человек, но повреждений они нанесли, как целый полк. Савада советовался с Девятым, а Каваллоне носился по больничному крылу. Его люди пострадали больше всех. Поначалу Кёя хотел расспросить его, вдруг они что-то нарыли на Мукуро, вдруг выследили его. Нет, вряд ли. Чутьё подсказывало, что даже выжившие не станут говорить ни под какими пытками.

Его снова тянуло на то место, где они встретились первые два раза. Погода с утра не заладилась, прошёл несильный дождь, но к вечеру снова светило солнце. Хибари добрёл до того укромного места на пляже и ничуть не удивился, когда увидел там Мукуро. Тот стоял по щиколотки в воде и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Белая расстёгнутая рубашка колыхалась на ветру, волосы растрепались.

Ждал ли он здесь Кёю?

Хибари скинул обувь, закатал брюки по колени и медленно подошёл к Мукуро сзади. Непривычным движением собрал его волосы в хвост и закрепил заколкой, что взял с собой. Вышло не слишком аккуратно.

Мукуро обернулся. Улыбнулся снисходительно, почти как в первый раз, но добрее. Он снова казался нереальным, поэтому Кёя взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Живой, тёплый.

— Снова предложишь подраться? Должен разочаровать, но у меня нет желания убивать тебя. Смирись с этим. — Мукуро старался не терять самообладание, но от Хибари не скрылось то, что его броня потрескалась и теперь рассыпалась в прах.

— Не уходи больше.

Интонации напоминали больше требование, чем просьбу, но Кёя по-другому пока не умел. Он чувствовал запах Мукуро — смесь шоколада и почему-то цветущей сакуры. И понимал, что его всё ещё не интересовали ни прошлое этого человека, ни откуда у него этот проклятый глаз, ни отношения, связывающие с пленёнными Вонголой людьми, ни планы по уничтожению мафии. Хибари эгоистично волновало лишь то, что здесь и сейчас. А здесь и сейчас он видел, что ему наконец доверяли, и испытывал странное ощущение лёгкости. Наверное, это и называют счастьем.

Шум волн усилился, заглушая всё вокруг. Хибари видел, как губы Мукуро шевелились, но слов разобрать не мог. Его образ становился расплывчатым, тепло его руки неумолимо ускользало.

Всё провалилось во тьму. Аромат цветущей сакуры сменился горьким запахом лекарств.


	8. Эпилог

> _я, хворый и нагой,  
>  по горло занесён пургой -  
>  зови меня к себе домой,  
>  возьми меня взаймы и не отдай,  
>  никогда  
>  никому  
>  Катушкин – Звони мне  
> _

_  
_  
Мукуро провёл в больнице полтора месяца. Поначалу он постоянно пытался вырваться на волю, не выполнял предписания врачей и вообще вёл себя буйно. Несмотря на серьёзные повреждения. Потом всё же осознал своё состояние и сдался. Было неприятно и немного стыдно. Давно его до такого не доводили.

О произошедшем после прибытия спасательной команды он помнил смутно. Помнил голос Наги, её тепло. И изо всех сил старался не терять сознание, чтобы лично убедиться в том, что Хибари ничто не угрожает. Мукуро до сих пор следил за всем, что происходило с Облаком. В то время, как Рокудо отделался переломами и парой десятков швов, Кёе требовалась пересадка нескольких внутренних органов. Благодаря чудесам современной медицины и скромной силе обладателей пламени Тумана и Солнца операции прошли успешно. А через пару недель Хибари транспортировали в Японию, в его любимый Намимори. Он не приходил в сознание надолго, но постепенно шёл на поправку. А Мукуро много думал.

Каваллоне связался с ним и кое-что рассказал о Хибари. Что его состояние наконец стабильно, и что он даже пытается вставать с постели, невзирая на запреты. Кто бы сомневался. Это не тот человек, который будет покорно делать всё, что ему говорят. Мукуро тихо рассмеялся, вообразив беспомощного Кёю, а Дино вдруг начал на него кричать, обвиняя во всём случившемся. Мукуро не возражал, просто дал выговориться. Точно так же он себя вёл и при недавнем разговоре с Савадой Тсунаёши.

Правда, слова о том, что Хибари спрашивал о судьбе Мукуро, слегка озадачили. Не то чтобы он был уверен в том, что навсегда смог изменить его память, скорее, надеялся. Очень надеялся. Что ж, не вышло. Он вообще сделал это спонтанно, просто представив, что Хибари может умереть. И что в его силах сделать так, чтобы он умер счастливым, без роковой встречи с Рокудо Мукуро, испортившим его жизнь. Сейчас Мукуро понимал, как глупо поступил.

В конце разговора Дино коротко извинился и попрощался. Кёя ему дорог, а Мукуро ненавидели если не все, то многие.

Мукуро прибыл в Намимори в середине марта. Город ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как он покинул его. Вот только всё равно казался чужим и незнакомым. Не было тут больше тех людей, что ассоциировались с Намимори. Ни неудачника Тсуны, ни его шумной бестолковой компании. Оставался лишь Хибари Кёя, грозный глава Дисциплинарного комитета, да и тот до сих в больнице. Реабилитационный курс проходил успешно, но во избежание ухудшений Кёя всё ещё находился под присмотром врачей. Мукуро даже был рад этому обстоятельству — их встреча гарантированно пройдёт без рукоприкладства. Хотелось попрощаться мирно.

Найти его палату не составило труда. Наверняка каждый из медицинского персонала знал, где содержится их самый проблемный пациент. И вскоре Мукуро стоял у нужной двери, разглядывал табличку с именем, не решаясь зайти. Обвинив себя в трусости, он всё-таки зашёл — без стука, без разрешения.

Хибари сидел на подоконнике и читал. Окно было открыто настежь, в комнате пахло весной. Лепестки цветущей сливы валялись повсюду, танцевали в воздухе. Где-то неподалёку слышалось чириканье Хибёрда и его попытки в пение. Кёя поднял голову. И от взгляда его серых глаз Мукуро стало не по себе. В них не было ни злости, ни ненависти, ни даже привычного холода.

— Явился, — произнёс Хибари. Книгу он отложил, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Явился, — кивнул Мукуро. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, но в глубь комнаты заходить не стал. — Неплохо выглядишь. Особенно эти цветочки в волосах…

Кёя дёрнул головой. Несколько лепестков упало ему на плечи. Мукуро улыбнулся. В больничной одежде, без оружия в руках Хибари выглядел почти милым, только уж слишком бледным и худым. Оно и понятно.

— Каваллоне говорил, что в последние пару месяцев тебя никто не видел, — начал Кёя. — Готовишь что-то грандиозное? Свергнуть мафию? Захватить мир? Превратить всех в ананасы?

— Оя, как ты мог подумать обо мне такое. Всё сразу, конечно. Хочешь, начну с тебя?

Слишком натянуто. Тогда, готовясь к совместной операции, разговаривать друг с другом было гораздо проще. А теперь… просто слишком многое надо сказать, а с чего начать не знал ни один из них.

— Мне и так промывание мозгов устроили. Конь каждый день то лично приходит, то звонит, то подсылает кого-то. В няньки заделался. Жду не дождусь, когда забью его уже до смерти, — вдруг пожаловался Кёя. Напряжение немного спало.

— Да ты бы слышал, что мне наш добренький Тсунаёши устроил. Я его таким злым никогда ещё не видел. Вырос мальчишка.

Они оба тихо засмеялись. Их маленькая смертельно опасная шалость удалась.

— Им ведь удалось замять этот инцидент? В тюрьму тебя упечь не пытались? — в голосе Хибари послышалась капелька волнения.

— С чего бы это? Если бы и пытались, то только вместе с тобой, — Мукуро подмигнул Хибари, тот нахмурился. — Остров уничтожили вместе со всем, что там находилось. Верде рвал и метал, надеялся на хоть какие-то наработки Росси. Нескольких предателей уже казнили.

— Вот как. Мне почти ничего не рассказывали.

— Твой драгоценный Конь беспокоится не только о твоём физическом здоровье, но и о душевном, — улыбнулся Мукуро. Вспомнился тот звонок и вышедший из себя всеми любимый солнышко Дино.

Хибари поморщился и запустил книгой в Мукуро. Тот увернулся, но как-то заторможено. Скорость реакции всё ещё оставляла желать лучшего. Кёя оглянулся вокруг себя в поисках подходящего для новой атаки предмета, но ничего не нашёл.

— И чего ты так заводишься, — проворчал Рокудо. — А, кстати, хотел уточнить: мы в расчёте? Ну, ты ведь трепетно к долгам относишься. Хочу убедиться, что никто из нас не должен.

Кёя задумался и покачал головой.

— Тогда я могу со спокойной душой уйти. Да-да, именно душой, не надо на меня так смотреть. — Рука уже легла на дверную ручку, как Хибари вдруг подал голос:

— Эй, у меня метка пропала. Говорят, это из-за клинической смерти. А у тебя?..

Пальцы дрогнули, скрипнули петли. В комнату ворвались посторонние звуки из коридора. Чужие голоса, шаги. Запах антисептика и болезни. Мукуро сдержался и, обернувшись, произнёс:

— И у меня. За это стоило бы выпить. Прощай, Хибари Кёя. Было весело.

Ответа он ждать не стал, спешил поскорее покинуть это место, наполненное весной и сожалениями. До вечера надо было закончить некоторые дела и постараться не опоздать на самолёт. Его жизнь менялась, и кто знает, чем это всё обернётся. Впервые Мукуро не был ни в чём уверен, просто знал, что пора сжигать мосты.

Напоследок он посетил ту квартиру Хибари, в которой провёл целый день прошлым летом. За время пребывания Кёи в больнице наверняка тут кто-то бывал из комитета. В комнатах царила чистота, но было пусто, как в нежилых помещениях. Сразу чувствовалось, что квартира необитаема. Стояла мёртвая тишина.

Не включая свет, Мукуро прошёлся по комнатам без какой-либо цели. Он не до конца понимал, почему его так тянуло именно сюда, а не в Кокуйо-Лэнд, например. Ответ нашёлся в спальне, оборудованной под кабинет. Мукуро опустился на диван. Перед ним находился рабочий стол, но ни компьютера, ни каких-либо документов больше не было. Вспомнился злой Кёя в очках. Кёя, который позволил ненавистному ему человеку сидеть тихо в его доме, спать в его доме. И которому наутро он готовил завтрак. Мукуро всегда считал, что всё началось в тот день, когда Хибари заявился к нему в Кокуйо и снял с себя штаны. Мукуро не хотел верить, что всё началось гораздо раньше, под цветущей ядовитыми туманными цветами сакурой. Мукуро с досадой признавал, что на самом деле всё началось здесь.

Он подошёл к окну и упёрся лбом в прохладное стекло. Усмехнулся, увидев вдалеке крышу средней школы Намимори. В бедре снова заныло. Теперь эта боль станет ещё невыносимее. И Мукуро осознанно пошёл на этот шаг, обманув Хибари. Иначе бы они никогда не смогли друг от друга отвязаться.

— Ты победил, — прошептал Мукуро.

∞

После того, как Рокудо ушёл, Хибари снова взялся за чтение, но ничего не получалось. Строчки плыли перед глазами, иероглифы смешивались в однообразные пятна. И злиться просто не было сил. От практически бессмысленного разговора накатила такая усталость, которой он не чувствовал уже очень давно.

Многое хотелось высказать самовлюблённому иллюзионисту. Пару раз он в красках представлял эту встречу, и каждый раз она заканчивалась удушением Рокудо. За то, какой он идиот. За то, что возомнил себя невесть кем. Хотел исчезнуть из жизни Кёи посредством дешёвых фокусов. Непростительно.

Хибари пока не определился с отношением к тому, что видел в ложных воспоминаниях. К тому, что чувствовал там к Мукуро. К тому, чем они там занимались. Всё это было слишком. И не укладывалось в голове. Когда он в первый раз пришёл в себя, то долго не мог понять, почему Мукуро нет рядом, ведь он просил его больше не уходить. А потом память начала возвращаться. Он снова должен был возненавидеть иллюзиониста, но не смог. Всё произошедшее в Кокуйо-Лэнд, унижение и вынужденная связь больше его не волновали. Тем более связь уже не существовала. И Мукуро больше не снился.

Но желания настучать Рокудо по голове не поубавилось. Особенно ярко оно было в тот момент, когда он явился к Хибари. Бледный, с залёгшими под глазами тенями. С тростью. Наверное, ещё не до конца оправился. Говорил о какой-то ерунде и всё время отводил взгляд. Даже улыбался натянуто, словно забыл, как непринуждённо делал это раньше.

Тогда он ещё недостаточно ясно соображал из-за лекарств и постоянной боли, поэтому не понял, что Мукуро ему солгал насчёт метки. Это случилось позже, когда Кёя уже покинул клинику. Дино снова нанялся в его репетиторы, и Хибари наконец не был против — восстанавливать физическую форму как-то надо. И после одного из спаррингов Каваллоне нехотя рассказал, что Рокудо снова исчез, но теперь вместе со своей семьёй. Особняк на Эльбе пустовал, все счета были закрыты. А Савада Тсунаёши получил посылку с атрибутом Тумана Вонголы. Рокудо Мукуро отказался от роли Хранителя.

В тот вечер Хибари сражался так яростно, что чуть не покалечил Мустанга.

Полностью восстановившись, он пытался самостоятельно найти Мукуро, чтобы повыдирать к чёрту волосы и побить лицом об стену. Хибари был в бешенстве. Но поиски успехом не увенчались. Иллюзионист словно под землю провалился, и со временем пыл Кёи поостыл. Он перекупил виллу на Эльбе, которая, к слову, изначально принадлежала какому-то итальянскому бизнесмену, ни разу не бывавшему на острове. И провёл там зиму. Хоть в чём-то Рокудо не обманул — в это время года там и правда хорошо.

В следующую зиму Хибари снова приехал на Эльбу. Он жил один, поэтому особняк выглядел заброшенным. Кёе хватало одной спальни, кухни и ванной комнаты, остальные помещения держались закрытыми. В саду он и вовсе не бывал. Цветы Докуро давно завяли. Вход в лабораторию был замурован.

Почти каждый день он ходил к морю, но не предаваться воспоминаниям, просто у воды спокойнее. И кости ныли, прямо как когда-то клеймо. Хибари неосознанно принял то неловкое приглашение, озвученное одним дождливым днём. Вот только каждая минута, проведённая в этом месте, была наполнена некой незавершённостью. Чего-то не хватало.

Всё чаще приходилось сидеть дома из-за дождей. Тем утром, когда осадков прогнозы не обещали, после пробежки Хибари ещё некоторое время прогуливался вдоль берега. И уже на обратном пути небеса всё-таки снова затянуло тёмными грозовыми тучами, поднялся ветер. Кёя ускорил шаг, но не успел. Дождь с новой силой обрушился на землю. Буквально за минуту Хибари вымок насквозь, потому спешить уже смысла не было. Он вышел на дорогу, ведущую к вилле, и вдруг понял, что не один. Со стороны города спускался человек. Медленно, не обращая внимания на дождь, будто ему было всё равно. Одежда его промокла, волосы липли к лицу. Когда он подошёл поближе, Хибари увидел, что губы у него посинели и чуть подрагивали. Глаза потускнели, их взгляд был направлен куда-то вниз, под ноги.

Хибари дождался, когда Мукуро дойдёт до него, взял за руку и отвёл в дом. Раздел, отправил в ванную, чтобы согрелся. А сам, переодевшись, занялся чаем. И всё никак не мог успокоить разогнавшееся сердце. Рокудо действительно ему соврал тогда, клеймо всё ещё алело на его бедре, но теперь вокруг него образовалась синеватая кайма.

— А я всё думал, кому понадобилось покупать мой дом, — произнёс Мукуро, когда зашёл на кухню. Его голос звучал уверенно, будто не он полчаса назад дрожал, как осиновый лист.

— Что-то не устраивает? — усмехнулся Хибари, выставив кружки с горячим чаем на стол.

Рокудо надел белую юкату, любезно предоставленную нынешним хозяином виллы, но правильно носить подобные вещи до сих пор не умел. Слишком слабо завязал пояс, из-за чего виднелся почти весь его торс. В любом другом случае Хибари не потерпел бы такого непотребства за столом, но сейчас уговорил себя не тратить время и силы на бессмысленные препирательства. Он был рад увидеть Мукуро и одновременно хотел сделать с ним что-нибудь нехорошее в отместку за своеволие.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — покачал головой Мукуро и отпил немного из кружки. Чуть поморщился, горячее он не любил. — Просто неожиданно это всё. Я соскучился по этим местам, решил навестить… А тут ты. Смешно. Я сначала глазам своим не поверил, подумал, что рехнулся наконец, ку-фу-фу.

— Да ты уже давно с головой не дружишь, — тихо прорычал Хибари. Теперь, когда иллюзионист пришёл в себя, он мог дать волю своим чувствам. — Кто тебе вообще дал право ковыряться в моих мозгах, а потом исчезать, как ни в чём ни бывало?

— Оя, так всё-таки что-то получилось. Я думал, так будет лучше.

— Думал он, как же. Получилось, что мы встретились, но при других обстоятельствах. Хотел вырезать себя из моей памяти, а в итоге сделал всё только хуже! — повысил голос Хибари. — Не смей решать за меня!

Мукуро нахмурился. Поставил кружку обратно на стол. Прошло уже почти два года, как он отгородился от привычного мира. Заметал следы, сжигал мосты. Занялся вполне легальными вещами, хоть и истинного своего лица старательно не показывал. О Хибари забыть почти получилось, несмотря на всё ещё ноющую метку. Помогали кое-какие лекарства, иногда алкоголь и секс. Он вполне справлялся и мог бы ещё долго так протянуть. Но дёрнул же чёрт вернуться на остров…

Он поднялся на ноги, но не успел и шага сделать, как его резко дёрнули вперёд. Хибари всматривался в его лицо, обнимая его за талию. Запустив руку под юкату, огладил клеймо, отчего Мукуро пробила мелкая дрожь. Все его усилия были перечёркнуты одним прикосновением, он опять в самом начале. Попытку отстраниться Кёя грубо пресёк, привлёк Мукуро ещё ближе, поцеловал в висок. Он ещё не умел балансировать на грани жестокости и нежности, но отчаянно старался научиться. Оставив метку в покое, он приспустил свои штаны и взял Мукуро за запястье, чтобы провести его ладонью по своему бедру. Простонал сквозь зубы от обжигающей, но такой родной боли.

— Ты что наделал? — ошарашенно спросил Мукуро, в ответ получил довольную ухмылку.

На коже Хибари снова загорелось имя его родственной души.

— Запомни: хоть в этом, хоть в альтернативном мире ты — мой, Рокудо Мукуро. Хотел пожертвовать собой, да? Скрыл от меня этот должок? Я всегда плачу по счетам, — говорил он тихо, обхватив лицо Мукуро ладонями. У того глаза лихорадочно заблестели. — Рокудо, ты сейчас разревёшься как девчонка.

— Глупости какие, — фыркнул Мукуро, наконец отстраняясь, снова сел за стол.

Хибари поправил свою одежду, пристально посмотрел на иллюзиониста. Нет, решение он принял единственно правильное. Вот только согласится ли Рокудо на его условия? Он всё ещё помнил ненастоящего Мукуро и то, что их связывало. Знал, что связывало их в реальности, потому горел желанием проверить, как далеко они зайдут, если уж всё равно нет иного пути.

Дождь прекратился, солнце выглянуло из-за туч, заливая кухню своим красноватым светом. Хибари вытащил из буфета бутылку скьявы и пару бокалов.

— Ты же вроде не пьёшь? — удивился Рокудо, когда перед ним поставили наполненный рубиновым вином бокал.

— Мне сказали, что оно вкусное и в нём мало алкоголя, — пожал плечами Хибари. — Помнится, ты предлагал вместе выпить.

Мукуро наконец улыбнулся и стал похож на самого себя. Самовлюблённого, невыносимого эгоиста с придурью в голове. Хибари не хотелось его менять, разве что повоспитывать немного.

— Уверен, что не пожалеешь? — спросил Мукуро, когда Хибари подошёл к нему и погладил по волосам. Вопрос риторический и скорее был направлен самому себе, потому что в решимости Кёи он уже убедился. — Говорят, это сложно.

— Рокудо, мы оба прошли через смерть. Считаешь, не справимся? — Хибари вдохнул фруктовый аромат вина и поднёс свой бокал к чужому. — И разве ты не из тех, кто сложности просто обожает?

Это был откровенный вызов. Мукуро хотелось засмеяться в голос, думая о том, что он пережил и чем это обернулось в конце концов, но смог только поднять голову и ответить на поцелуй. Послышался тихий звон стекла.


End file.
